The Hunger Games: A More Sexual Story
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: The Hunger Games, but brimming with sex. Katniss is gonna fuck her way to the top, but will her pussy and arse be enough? Sex in every chapter, pure smut and a twist on the actual games! Warnings: Graphic sex, anal, ass licking, m/f, f/f, m/f/m, pussy licking, strap on (Pretty much perversion under the sun!)
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning Prim

**Author's Note: Ready for the start of another story? I love the hunger games and read it a long time ago and frankly with the movie adaptations featuring the beautiful and sexy Jennifer Lawrence, I felt I had to write a version of the Hunger Games. I had toyed writing a version a long time ago before I even had an account. Now I'm going to write it. I will be putting my own spin on the actual games which will be hot!**

 **But first let's start with a nice lesbian chapter between two sexy sisters. Review with your feedback and suggestions! I always enjoy hearing from you guys. Enjoy,** _ **'Good Morning Prim'**_

Chapter 1: Good Morning Prim

Rolling over in her sleep, Katniss reached out and felt for her sister. Within seconds she wrapped her hands around her sister's body and pulled her close. The sisters held each other tightly desperate for their each other's warmth. Spooning her sister, Katniss rested her head on Prim's shoulder snuggling closer. Grinding her hips against her sister's tiny preteen ass. Settling she hugged her close, loving the sexy curves of her younger sister.

"Morning Prim…" Katniss purred in her sister's ear as she slowly awoke. Smiling at her sister, Prim looked over her shoulder at her sister. Katniss's hands slid down her sisters side and down her thigh rubbing her sister's pale and creamy skin. The two sisters slept naked together and so their nude forms were pressed against each other softly, "Sleep well?"

"You bet," Prim cooed craning her neck so she could face her sister. Katniss leant in and softly pushed her lips against her sister's brushing a strand of her blonde hair our from her eyes. The two girls closed their eyes and melted into the kiss, Prim's young hands gliding softly over her skin loving her older sister's body. Her hands graced over her arms and then over to her breasts softly squeezing her sister's sizable breasts. Prim was always jealous of her sister's breasts. They were so big and soft, but they didn't droop. They hung perfectly on her sisters chest and looked amazing, "I love your tits, Katniss. They're so much nicer than mine…"

"What? These cute little things?" Katniss smiled breaking their kiss and letting her hands cup Prim's breast her thumbs softly massaging the younger girl's nipples bring them to erect peaks to cap of her perfect little handfuls, "I think these are perfect. Plus you don't have to lug around massive tits all day…"  
Before Prim could answer, Katniss lowered her mouth to her sister's tits. Extending her tongue she flicked the wet muscle back and forth across her sister's nipple covering it in saliva and sending shivers of pleasure across her young nubile body. Her hand held and fondled the other tit, gently squeezing and massaging the supple flesh. Circling her tongue around her nipple, Katniss elicited pleasurable moans from her sister's sweet mouth.

Wrapping her plump lips around Prim's nipples, Katniss began to suckle on her sister's delectable teat, her tongue continuing to flick back and forth across her nipple. Sucking her tits with all her breath, Katniss looked up at her sister to see her mouth hung open and her eyes shut. Smiling, Katniss laughed to herself before continuing to apply her concentration to pleasing her sister.

Gently biting down on her sister's nipple, Katniss began to nibble on her sister hardened nipple, causing her to breathe in sharply. Her fingers twisted and tweaked her other nipple while her teeth softly pulled and bit down on her nipple. Taking her other hand, Katniss slid it down her stomach and between her legs. The intrusion of her hand was enough to make Prim part her legs. Her bare crotch was a pleasant feeling for Katniss as she slid her finger down her sister's slit. Prim's pussy was already wet and Katniss's finger was a shimmering shine as she removed it from her slit.

Smiling, she used her fingers to part her sister's folds revealing her soft folds. Pressing her finger gently against her sister's tight hole, sliding the tip of her longest finger into her pussy. Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Prim arched her back. She was young and inexperienced and the little pleasure of Katniss' finger was enough to elicit waves of pleasure. Moaning loudly, she bucked her hips forcing her sister's finger further in, until Katniss's knuckle rested against her folds.

Continuing to pleasure her sister's nipple, Katniss began to ease her finger slowly out of her sister's clenching cunt, drawing it back until only the very tip rested in her shimmering folds. Smiling as her finger came back wet and shiny, Katniss pulled her mouth away from her sister's budding breast leaving it covered in a thin veil of saliva. Smirking, Katniss gave her soft milky flesh one last kiss before leaning over to attack her other nipple. Cold air flooded into the room, chilling Prim's slick nipple, adding to the sublime pleasure her sister was enforcing.

Sliding her finger back inside Prim, Katniss began to slowly finger fuck her pussy, adjusting the speed to Prim's heated moans. Twisting her finger as she pushed It in and out Katniss, revelled in her sister's enjoyment making sure to flick her tongue along her sister's nipple before gently nibbling on the sweet nub. Adjusting her hand she placed her thumb over Prim's clit and began to slowly massage the sensitive spot, causing Prim to gasp and lurch forward her eyes locked close in pleasure.

Prim was in heaven. Her sister had first began to teach her about sex when she was eleven. Their mother said she would do it, but never got around to it, leaving Katniss to pick up the slack. She told her the basics and Prim had so many questions. Question after question she asked and eventually Katniss, decided it would be better to just show her. The pair got naked and Katniss taught her all she knew. They had been a lot closer since… a lot closer…

Pulling back with her fingers, Katniss extended a second finger and slid it alongside her other finger, stretching her sister's petite, virgin cunt. Groaning as the second finger penetrated her, Prim reclined back simply enjoying her sister's attention. She could feel her orgasm on the horizon and her body was on the precipice of cumming. Suddenly her body began to twitch slightly and her moan flew open, moans escaping her perfect young lips. Tightening her legs around Katniss's hand, she squirmed, but Katniss was relentless. Continuing to slide her fingers in and out with increased speed, she caused her sister to spasm, her pussy to tighten and her juices to spray across the bed soaking her arm.

Riding her orgasm down, Prim began to breathing calmly. Katniss however was relentless with her fingers continuing to work them in and out of her sister as her body stopped convulsing. Lifting her mouth from Prim's nipple, Katniss smirked. Taking her fingers from her sister's cunt, she brought them to her lips. Smearing the juices across her lips she made sure they were coated in a thick glossy sheen before leaning over to Prim's lips. Pressing her mouth firmly against Prim's Katniss made sure her sister tasted her own juices eliciting a final moan from the young girl's lips.

"I taste good," Prim giggled as Katniss pulled away. Licking her lips, Prim laughed to herself watching her sister lift her fingers to her mouth and eagerly suck of her cum.

"You sure do Prim," Katniss smirked before taking another kiss, loving the feeling of her sister's lips against hers. Pulling her in deeply, she let her hands gently traced circles around Prim's nipples smearing her saliva over the girl's slick nipples.

"We should probably get going. Mum wants me to help her out today," Prim said sliding off the bed and standing beside the bed, her cute little ass barely bouncing as she moved. Bending over to pick up her clothes she presented her tight arsehole and slick wet pussy o Katniss. Suddenly, Prim gasped as Katniss smacked her arse painfully, leaving a burning bright red hand print on her skin, "Hey! What was that for?"

"You! I can't believe you would be so rude," Katniss smiled faking the idea that she was furious as she raised her hand and smacked her other arse cheek leaving a matching print. Grabbing her ass, she pulled at what flesh she could before letting it go and smacking her once more.

"Katniss! Stop it!" Prim exclaimed trying to wriggle away, batting Katniss's hands away from her ass, but to no avail. Her hands were held behind her back and she was forced to stand there and take it. Katniss's hand slid down between her cheeks and gently prodded the young girls untouched asshole. Pushing slowly forward, Katniss slipped her finger inside her sister's bum causing her to wince in pain, "Please Katniss! I don't… like it there!"

"Well you deserve it! I finger you, lick and suckle on your cute little nipples and cause you to cum and you just up and walk away?" Katniss remarked pulling her finger from the young girls asshole and then smacking her arse, "For that you're going to have to make me cum… with your tongue…"

"But, Katniss…" Prim complained realising her mistake. Katniss had taught her how to lick pussy, but Prim never enjoyed it.

"No buts!" Katniss smirked letting her sister go before turning her around and looking into the young girl's puppy dog eyes. Lowering Prim to her knees, Katniss laughed to herself, "Well… one but. Mine…"

"Fine then…" Prim sighed conceiting to her fate. Kneeling between her sister's legs while Katniss sat on the edge of the bed. Rubbing her hands up and down her sister's thighs, Prim admired her sister's pussy. Katniss's pussy was completely shaven and her pussy glistened. Her clit slightly protruded from her sister's velvety folds.

"Remember... Exactly as I taught you," Katniss said, her hands brushing her sister's golden hair from her eyes and gently caressing her head as she prepared to lick her cunt. Recalling her lessons, Prim leant in to her sisters pussy and gently planted soft wet kisses along her thighs before reaching Katniss's dripping wet pussy. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against her slit, leaving a kiss on her cunt and coating her lips in Katniss's juices. Pulling away, she licked her lips clean, savouring her taste, "Mmm… keep going…"

Extending her little tongue, Prim traced her tongue along he sister's slit, her folds slowly parting as her tongue inched through them. Reaching the top of her pussy, she wrapped her tongue gently around her clit, flicking and licking along her sensitive nub. Moaning loudly, Katniss sucked her stomach in pushing her hips further into Prim's mouth. Her lips wrapped around the older sister's clit, gently suckling on her clitoris leaving saliva over the nub.

"Oh yeah… So good Prim…" Katniss moaned her squeezing her own nipples between her thumb and forefinger before starting to pull and twist on them to the point of pain, leaving them red and raw. Prim let her sister's clit slipped out from between her lips and slid her tongue back down her slit, collecting more of her sister's juices on her tongue before gulping them down. Her hands continued to rub her sister's soft, creamy thighs, causing her toes to curl. Sliding her hands up to her sister's pussy, she used her thumbs to peel apart her pussy lips, revealing the sweet treat inside.

Leaning in she pushed her tongue to the entrance of her newly revealed hole. Slowly, her tongue slipped inside, the tip resting just inside. Forcing her tongue further in, Prim nestled the entirety of her face in her sister's thighs. Her nose pressed against her clit, rubbing against her nub as her lips were pressed firmly against her slit, her tongue buried as far as it would go inside her cunt. Her thumb snaked up to her sister's clit, softly and gently caressing it, rubbing away at her pleasure centre.

Moaning, Katniss curled her legs around her sister's head, pulling her deeper into her cunt. Trapping the younger girl between her powerful thighs, she drew her in, forcing her tongue even further, smothering her in her legs. Surprised, Prim tried to push her away, but her sister's legs kept her licking away at her cunt. Panicking slightly, she fumbled around for breath, before calming herself and breathing through her nose.

As she delved into Katniss's pussy, an idea crossed Prim's mind. Taking her hands she snaked them underneath he sister's arse, finding that he juices had trickled down between her legs and cheeks, leaving them shining. Collecting some of her juices on her three longest fingers, Prim pressed the fingers against Katniss's tight arsehole. Prim found that when she licked Katniss, she often relaxed and allowed her body to un-clench. Including her asshole which opened and appeared to have a slight gape.

With relative ease she managed to slide her three finger tips inside her sister asshole. Instead of exclaiming in pain and agony, Katniss moaned louder than she had before, tightening her legs around her sisters neck pulling her un even further. Shocked, Prim began to force her fingers deeper in, all the way up to her knuckles.

"Fuck… Prim," Katniss moaned, bucking her hips and riding her orgasm. Her pussy convulsed and spasmed, spraying her juices across her sister's face adorning her in her cum. The fingers in her ass pushed her over the edge as she tightened around her sisters tongue. Her legs began to loosen, sliding down the side of her sister letting her get away from her pussy. Pulling her fingers out of her sister's ass Prim leant against the wall, simply watching her sister recover from the orgasm she induced a smile on her face, "That… that was so good… That was amazing…"

"Well, I learnt from the best," Prim smiled rubbing her own pussy as Katniss breathed heavily.

"You know what? The reaping today? I'll buy us a new toy to celebrate beforehand," Katniss said rising to her feet and crossing the room as she grabbed some clothes that laid strewn across the room.

"Sounds good," Prim replied climbing to her feet and crossing over to Katniss who was bent over. Grabbing her sister's hips, Prim ground her crotch against her sister plump ass, "How come you have such a plump and full ass and I have a flat one?"

"You'll get your sexy body. Don't you worry!" Katniss said pulling on some panties as Prim interfered. Sliding her hand between her sister's arse cheeks, Prim pressed her fingers against Katniss' arsehole causing her to leap forward in shock, "Hey!"

"You didn't seem to complain when I had three fingers lodged up there earlier!" Prim laughed turning around and starting to gather her own clothing and pulling on a pair of cute pink underwear that framed what little ass she had.

"Well… heat of the moment," Katniss argued a little embarrassed about her affinity for anal. Blushing heavily, she pulled on her jacket and crossed to the door and turning to look at her sister, "I'll see you later. Don't be nervous. The reaping will go fine!"

"I know," Prim said running over to Katniss and sneaking a kiss and a soft fondle of her large plump breasts. Smiling, Katniss turned and exited the room and then out into the open. Turning the corner she moved swiftly towards the gap in the fence and off to her 'special' spot.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. A little shorter than future chapter's will be, but this had little to no set up and leapt straight into the juicy Incestual fun! Please let me know what you think and whether you think I should continue this story. Feedback Is appreciated! Also suggestions and ideas for future chapters are always appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Forest Fun

**Author's Note: Next chapter now! I really like this story and I have big plans for this story. It is going to be amazing. The next two chapters will be pretty simple chapters, simply setting the tone for the story and exploring some ideas before we go deep into the story and ideals of the games. So now we will have our first m/f scene with Katniss/Gale. So please review and favourite with suggestion as to what you want to see. Or PM me! Always love to chat! Enjoy and have fun 'reading' this chapter!**

 **Please review with feedback, suggestions and future pairings. I read every single one and they are all appreciated. I also reply to all that I can and they drive me to write more often and update regularly.**

Chapter 2: Forest Fun

Checking over her shoulder, Katniss made sure that no one could see her before disappearing into the woods. Clambering up the steep slope, she came upon an open field leading towards the fence. A massive towering fence, which was almost impenetrable. Almost…

Sprinting across the field, she quickly ducked beneath the fence and made a break for the tree line on the other side. Disappearing into the wilderness, Katniss made sure she hadn't been followed. Smiling to herself, she quickly found the makeshift path and followed it along to where she stashed her bow. She and Gale would often come out here and hunt, amongst other things. The pair of them had gotten far closer in the past year and their activities usual stemmed far from hunting into more sensual things.

Reaching the log where she and Gale would stash their equipment, Katniss saw her bow and quiver. Pulling it out she rested them against the log before glancing around herself out of instinct. Gale hadn't arrived yet and was likely still in the village waiting to get out into the trees and hunt. Smirking to herself, Katniss reached up and unbuttoned her jacket. Tossing the garment into the log, she took her shirt and pulled it over her head. Standing in her bra, she undid her trousers and shimmied them down to her feet. Kicking of her boots she stowed away the trousers before moving onto her underwear.

Unhooking her bra, she groaned letting her firm breasts fall free. Massaging them slightly, she felt eh cool air brush over her nipples, bringing them to erect peaks and showing her soft flesh with chilling Goosebumps. Cooing at the strange pleasure she stowed the bra away in the log before sliding her panties down her legs. Fishing the fabric out from her arse crack, she let them bunch around her knees before dropping them entirely. Hiding them away she, pulled on her boots and slung her quiver over her shoulder adjusting the strap so it lay between her buxom chest. Breathing in sharply as the cold metal clasp, touched her skin, she grabbed her bow and traipsed through the trees.

She and Gale had been hunting naked for a good few weeks now and Katniss simply adorned the freedom and perverse naughtiness of the open air and exposure. She liked the idea of secretly being watched as she sauntered through her ass bouncing and tits, shaking as she walked. Her free hand dropped to her clit and slowly massaged it as she made her way up the hill to Gale and hers secret spot. Surmounting the hill, she arrived at a small clearing with a tree in the centre, overlooking the entire village. The idea that she could see people rushing back and forth getting ready for the Reaping whilst she stood as bare as the day she was born on top of the hill, made her pussy tremble with excitement. She liked sex. There was nothing at all wrong with that.

Striding over to the tree, she propped her bow and quiver against it before sliding down into the grass, warm foliage grazing against her ass and sliding between her cheeks to tickle at her puckered asshole and slit. Moaning softly to herself, she reclined backwards simply relaxing. She tried to void her thoughts of the Reaping secretly terrified of going to the square and having the chance to be shipped away to die. She would miss her family. Prim's tight teen cunt and Gale's thick throbbing cock.

As her mind turned to Gale's cock, she couldn't help, but sink further into the grass and spread her legs slightly. Her hand rested on her taut stomach as she gently traced her fingers down towards her pussy. Tingling at the very thought, her mind filled with images of Gale's naked body, sweaty and chiselled and his cock. His cock was huge. As big as she wanted. The perfect size for her tight little pussy. It stood about ten inches tall and two wide, a substantial size that sent pleasure coursing through her body as it slid into her tight teenage pussy. Closing her eyes, she let her fingers arrive at her folds, softly sliding her fingertip along her slit, collecting the first of her juices on her nail.

Moaning, she rested her thumb onto her clit, rubbing concentric circles around her sensitive nub, sending ripples of pleasure through her pussy, burning deep within her loins. Her other hand dropped between her legs, caressing her smooth, creamy thighs as it found its way to her pussy. Whilst one hand stimulated her clit, the other one spread her folds apart, separating her soft pussy lips, revealing her sopping wet hole. Helplessly moaning, she rubbed her hands up and down her folds before sinking a finger into herself. Sucking in she felt her finger push inside herself, causing her to groan.

Stopping for a moment, she eased the entire finger inside, burying it up to the knuckle before she began to pull it back out, all the while her clit burned with orgasmic pleasure due to her hand rubbing back and forth across the sensitive spot. Her lustful moans emanated around the clearing as she eased the single finger in and out of herself, covering it in her shimmering juices. Her chest heaved and her breasts lifted up and down as her breathing deepened and quickened. Her mouth had fallen open and moans escaped her lips every time she pushed her finger back into her pussy. Groaning as she brought her finger back, she simply smiled and succumbed to the self-pleasure she was inflicting upon herself.

Moving her hips back and forth, she gyrated against her own finger, seeking to plunge them deeper into her own pussy, the pleasure causing her to writhe in joyous delight. Sliding a second finger in alongside the first, she felt her pussy clench as she adjusted to the new intrusion. She may enjoy sex, but she was still pretty new to it. Her pussy hadn't quite gotten to the stage where she could slide anything she wanted in there and she was still tender and sensitive. She was especially sensitive following Prim's ministrations this morning. Still quivering from her sister's delightful tongue action, she felt her own orgasm creeping closer and closer as her two fingers delved deeper and deeper into herself, eliciting moan after pleasurable, orgasmic, enticing moan.

Treating herself, she pulled her fingers back and added a third finger, easing all three back inside her, her other hand frantically rubbing back and forth across her clit as she tried to coax her second orgasm of the day out of her body. Arching her back, she curled her fingers inside of herself, hitting her all familiar sweet spot, sending tidal waves of pleasure through her pleasure ridden body. Thrusting her hips in the air, she found herself consumed in her own world of divine pleasure as she finger fucked herself. Driving her finger deep into herself, she groaned a low husky groan before sliding her fingers back out.

"You were never a patient one. Were you Katnip?" a voice called from across the clearing, causing Katniss to jump and pull her fingers from her pussy and take her hands way from her legs. Opening her eyes, her surprise was unneeded. Strolling across the clearing was the lean muscular form of Gale. A smirk etched across her face as she clambered to her feet and stood on shaky legs. Admiring the chiselled man before her, her eyes lingered upon his stomach before lying on his cock. He had obviously been watching her for a while. His cock was hard and pre-cum was seeping from the tip, so he had obviously been jerking, "You didn't have to stop you know?"

Giggling, Katniss raced across the clearing and leapt into Gale's arms. As he lifted her in the air, his hands grasped her ass cheeks and held them firmly, squeezing and pawing at her fleshy bum. Leaning down, she captured his lips in a romantic and passionate kiss, pressing her plump pinks lips against his and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Gale held her in the air, his tongue retaliating against hers as he fondled her arse. Slapping her cheeks, he broke the kiss and dropped her to the ground, his hand resting on her hips while, she draped her arms around his neck, looking longingly into her eyes.

"I've missed you," Katniss smirked, a drop of her juices rolling down her thigh as her pussy craved attention and pleasure. Gale's cock was pinned between their two bodies, sliding between their stomachs, smearing pre-cum across his abs and her stomach, "And it looks like little Gale missed me too!"  
"I told you not to call him little Gale," he chuckled, blushing slightly as she laughed at his dislike for her pet name. In truth it was far from little and both she and Gale realised this, but it didn't stop him from feeling a little self-conscious about her remark.

"I know, I know…" Katniss smiled her hand snaking down between their bodies and softly wrapping around his cock, gently squeezing and fondling his length between her fingers, causing him to moan slightly beneath her grasp, "I know what'll make him feel better."

"We have a couple hours until the reaping… and I need to go to the hob," Gale stammered between orgasmic groans as he watched Katniss play with his penis, playfully biting her lip, "We had better make this quick… if we are…going to get there In time."

"Well let's get on with it… big boy," Katniss purred pushing Gale onto his back on the forest floor. Startled, Gale watched as Katniss stood beside his head. Straddling his head, she looked into his eyes and said, "In the interest of time…"

Laughing, Gale watched as she knelt with her knees either side of his head. Sinking slowly down she rested her pussy against his face, smothering the man in her plump, fleshy arse. She knew he wouldn't complain, especially when she felt his hands reach around and grab each of her arse cheeks with his hands, pulling and playing with the flesh, before playfully slapping it, a hand print burning into her skin. Then his tongue, slipped past his lips and teased its ways across her slit, collecting her sweet juices on the end of his tongue. Gulping them down he savoured the sweet taste of her nectar before wrapping his tongue around her clit, flicking the tip back and forth across her sensitive nub.

Moaning loudly, Katniss almost forgot about her obligation. Leaning forward she grabbed his cock by the base, holding it straight and steady. Licking her lips, she pressed the flat of her tongue against the bottom of his cock before slowly sliding it up along his length. Wrapping her tongue around his cockhead, she tasted his musky pre-cum, relishing the delicious treat as she made sure her tongue reached every inch of his throbbing purple cockhead. As he tongue danced back and forth across his tip, her could help but tense. Licking away the shining layer of pre-cum, Katniss replaced it with her own layer of shimmering saliva, lubricating the tip of his thick cock.

Parting her lips, she encompassed his cockhead in her mouth, suckling gently on his tip, sucking every bead of delicious pre-cum his cock leaked. Sucking all the air out of her mouth, she spewed saliva down his length, her hand spreading across his shaft as she slowly and methodically jerked her hand up and down. She could tell Gale was enjoying her oral ministrations, not because moans. After all they were smothered in the sopping wet flesh of her pussy. She instead understood his enjoyment from the delicious vibrations his moans were sending rippling through her body as she buried him in her cunt.

Gale felt her juices trickle down his chin and cheeks as he pushed his tongue into her hole. Normally, he would ease her in, slowly sliding his tongue past her entrance, but Katniss had been fingering herself prior to this and had loosened herself up for him. Forcing his tongue deep into her pussy, he lapped away at her juices, his tongue collecting her nectar and gulping it down his throat as she planted her pussy further down on his face. Pushing her arse doing onto his face more, she pushed his tongue deeper into her pussy, causing her to moan around his cock, vibrating down his entire length, coaxing another drop of pre-cum from his slit, which she quickly suckled away.

Angling her head slightly, she opened up her throat and readjusted her position. As her throat widened she was able to start taking more of Gale's cock into her mouth. Tightening her lips around his cock, she slowly slid her lips down his thick cock, his shaft somewhat widening as she reached the middle stretching her already stretched mouth. As his tip slipped into her throat, she began to gag and splutter, she drooled saliva down his shaft. Her hand continued to slide up and down, spreading her spit over his cock. Collecting some of her saliva in her hand, she dropped it to his ball sack and began to massage and fondle his sensitive balls. Squeezing his balls tightly, she caused him to breath sharply almost in pain sucking into her pussy, inhaling more of her pussy.

Pressing her breasts against his body, she poked her hard nipples into his body as she drew her soft plump lips back over his cock. Bringing her lips up over his tip, she planted a kiss on his tip, before parting her lips and taking his cock back into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, she made sure to wrap her tongue around her shaft, teasing his length with the tip of her tongue. Tracing her tongue along his shaft as she moved her head back and forth across his tip, eliciting muffled grunts and groans, subsequently adding to her own pleasure by spurring Gale's oral efforts on. Moaning into Gale's cock, she felt her orgasm rippling through her body, quivering and quaking as it raced towards her.

Drawing her lips back up along his cock, she pulled his cock out of her mouth and pressed her lips back against the tip before moaning audibly, "Oh… fuck…fuck… Fuck! Fuck!"

As she moaned loudly, she felt her pussy spasm and her thighs clench around his face trapping his head in between her writhing legs. Grinding her pussy back and forth across his face she used both her hands to steady herself as she squealed in impassioned pleasure. Her clit buzzed with sensual pleasure. Moaning a long continuous moan, she felt her orgasm wash over her as she mumbled in orgasmic nonsensical gibberish. Letting Gale's cock flop down and hit against his stomach, she rolled of his body letting him finally breathe after being submerged in her pussy.

"You're so cute when you cum," Gale chuckled as he gulped down air and wiped his face clean of her pussy juices. Taking his cock, he let her recuperate whilst slowly jerking his cock. Not wanting to cum, he held his length as he slowly jerked himself as he watched her breasts heave up and down, her mind consumed by the pleasure that just dominated her body.

"That was simply… divine… big boy," Katniss panted rolling over onto her front and gently kicking her arse with her heels as she watched Gale slowly jerking off himself, "I reckon I need to your face when you cum. I bet you're even cuter."

"Well, my cock is here for you," Gale smirked holding himself steady, straight in the air ready for Katniss to help him out, "Go ahead and make me cum Katnip."

"Oh I intend to, big boy," Katniss purred, pushing herself up onto her knees and edging over to Gale. Taking his cock in hand, she straddled his waist and leant between her legs and held his cock steady. Grasping his cockhead, she rubbed his saliva and pre-cum covered head against her slit, lubricating her sopping wet hole even further. Gale's tongue had loosened and aroused her, allowing easy access for Gale's cock to slide in. Pressing his head against her pussy, she rested his tip against her opening, lodging the very tip of his penis inside her hole. Feeling her folds part in order to allow Gale's cock entrance, she groaned slightly, feeling herself begin to fill. Hovering above his cock, she slowly sank her hips lower, sliding more of his cock into her pussy.

Moaning in unison the pair, fitted together perfectly, Katniss able to bury his entire cock inside her pussy. With her crotch pressed against his and her arse cheeks resting on his thighs she took a moment to adjust to feeling full of cock, a feeling she savoured and adored. The familiar warmth and wetness of her clutching pussy. Her clinging pussy drew him deeper in, clinging to his cock, holding him inside her. Gyrating her hips, she rubbed her clit against his crotch, feeling her pussy tingle. Her hands roamed his chest, tracing the chiselled outlines of his muscles, adoring his sexy physique. Gale's hands instinctively rested on her hips, loving the simple pleasure of her smooth skin beneath his palms.

Raising her hips slightly, she leaned forward feeling his cock slip through her folds, the walls of her sensitive pussy dragging along his cock, desperate to keep him buried In her. As his cock came close to leaving her pussy and only his head rested inside, Katniss slammed her hips back down, her plump arse bouncing as she groan in delightful pleasure. The feeling of emptiness being replaced with the sudden sensations of being filled to the brim.

Rubbing his hands across her stomach, he reached up to cup her bouncing breasts as Katniss slammed her arse up and down, submerging his cock continuously in her pussy. His hands took a hold of her tits, softly and tenderly massaging the sensitive globes of flesh, his thumbs glancing over her erect nipples, rubbing them. Her nipples tingled and her body was ridden with strange and orgasmic shivers.

Her sensitive pussy was even more sensitive after her last orgasm, bring her third orgasm of the day back over her body. Slamming her hips down, she felt her cunt squeeze and tighten, Spasming around his cock. As her pussy clenched and convulsed around his cock, she heard Gale moan. As he did, she felt his cum spurt inside her pussy, plastering her pussy with his cum. Disappointed she wouldn't be taste his cum, she relished the feeling of his warm cum surging through her cunt. As the last remnants of their orgasms, bled away they fell into each other's arms, his cock still buried inside her.

"Mmm… so good," Katniss mumbled her head resting on Gale's rapidly rising chest. Softly caressing her hair, he lovingly smiled, watching his lover recover from their fuck session.

"Take all the time you need," Gale murmured, happy that for once the reaping seemed a distant dream and he could simply lie with Katniss bonded in carnal pleasure, "When you're ready we can head for the hob."

The pair lay there for ten minutes enjoying the warmth and sexual pleasure of each other, locked in a romantic and pleasurable state. Together they disappeared into the forest to find their clothes and head of to the Hob. Gale had the intentions of buying food for his family, while Katniss wanted to buy a very special toy for her sexy little sister…

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. This message will be posted on all the latest chapters of my stories as this is part of my Christmas update. Every one of my stories has had at least one chapter updated and I have several new stories, so go check them all out.**

 **I will be taking a small break through the Christmas holidays and won't be uploading. If I do upload, it'll be one chapter to whichever story I feel like. I will be returning in the new year with lots of new stuff coming. The continuation of my stories, plus a few new stories including several stories branching into the realms of gaming.**

 **I have also begun to format and post my stories on . So if you prefer the interface and design of that site, then feel free to read them over there. Same username and story title! The rest of the stories will be up as soon as I get a chance to format and upload them**

 **When I return I will be doing a few stories at a time and leaving some of the stories to the side for a while. Don't worry, I will return to them at some point and time. In order to choose which stories I will continue after the holidays, I have put together a poll to find out which of my stories is the most popular. So if you want to see one of my stories immediately continued after the holiday then go vote for your favourite one on my profile. Most popular ones will get priority for uploads!**

 **Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other stores. Have a very Merry Christmas. Or if not Christmas, have a happy holidays, whoever you are, whatever you celebrate at this time of year and as always… Till Next Time**


	3. Chapter 3: Calming Ride

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! It has been a while. And by a while, I mean, two years… I… I didn't actually realise it had been two years since I last updated this story. Really sorry if you've been eagerly awaiting the next chapter all that time (If you have, that's some real dedication).**

 **I'll be honest, I kind of fell out of love with the franchise in that time and I didn't really have an urge to write it. But, it's Christmas and I am nothing, but a loving and giving spirit, so here you go! Have three new chapters. I wouldn't feel write letting Christmas go by and not giving people high quality smut to fap or finger to. It just wouldn't be Christmas (Other festive holidays are available (love everyone)) otherwise!**

 **I do have an urge to write more of this story. In truth, I have an urge to write a lot more fanfiction, I just don't have the time! So, if you like this story, let me know. Reviews always keep small stories like this alive. Even a few words, good, constructive or just calling me a dick are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Calming Ride

Katniss wove through the Hob, pushing past other customers, trying to find a place to trade for some decent food. The number of black-market shops pushing worthless or niche trinkets was overwhelming, but with an excess of experience, Katniss knew the places she could go for the best deals. Pushing past a few people, she smiled at the shopkeeper, handing over the birds she had shot during the day and managing to scrape a few decent bits and pieces that would feed her family for the next few days, trusting that all went well with the Reaping, an event looming on the horizon, mere hours away. Katniss could only imagine how Prim was feeling.

Sliding her goods down into her bag, Katniss's attention was drawn across the corner of the Hob, a new tiny stall, pushed and squashed in the back catching her eye. There were wooden sculptures propped up on shelves, only a half dozen of them on sale as a young woman sat behind, whittling away at a piece of wood, creating a new sculpture. She couldn't explain why, but Katniss found herself drawn to the stall and as she neared close by, she realised why.

The wood sculptures weren't wood sculptures. Well they were. They were neatly polished, varnished and finished, no hopes of a splinter arising from the surface. Whilst from a distance they looked entirely innocent, up close, Katniss's eyes widened as she realised, they were in fact shaped like cocks. They were fake cocks. An absolutely bizarre notion that Katniss had never even imagined. She always had Gale whenever she needed a quick fuck and she had never entertained the idea of having her own toy to pleasure herself with. It was strange. She and Prim could roleplay. Inching closer and closer, she couldn't help but get drawn in by them, almost in a hypnotic trance. As she got closer, the woman carving them looked up and smiled, "They are nice, aren't they? Useful for when the best cock you have around is someone like them."

She smirked, nodding over to a group of hunched old men, laughing and drinking. Katniss couldn't relate to that sentiment considering she had Gale, but she could imagine the frustration of needing some form of relief, "They're really well made. Do they take long to make?"

"Yeah. A couple weeks. Only just started making them. Was tired of using my fingers," she chuckled, standing up and admiring the shaft alongside Katniss. Reaching out, Katniss picked one of them up. An eight inch one made of mahogany. It was attached to a leather harness, allowing someone to wear it and use it, an ingenious idea.

"Oh, I came up with that myself. I call it a wearable. Allows us ladies to remove men from the equation all together. Was keeping it for myself, but I don't really have anyone to use it with," she lamented as Katniss turned it over in her hands. Smiling, the woman said, "You take it. It's of no worth to me. Go on. You look like you could use it well. Better than I could."

"No, no. It's too nice. I would feel wrong not giving you anything for it," Katniss said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small chicken and offering it in exchange.

"I don't need chicken. Honestly. Take it," The woman smiled, pushing Katniss's hand away and forcing the wearable into the brunette's bag.

"I have to give you something," Katniss said, being definitive with her words. The young sculptor leant back, a smirk on her face as she admired Katniss's spirit. Thinking for a moment, the woman looked Katniss up and down and chuckled to herself.

"Alright, I'll part with my wearable for a flash of your tits?" the woman asked, a promiscuous smirk on her lips as she did so, eliciting a startled look from Katniss. Interestingly enough, she didn't outright say no, instead glancing to either side, conscious that someone might see, biting her lip as she debated the idea in her mind. It quickly became less about the bargain and more about the fact that it was such a naughty and perverse idea.

"Really?" Katniss asked, the young woman's eyes lighting up as the teenager was open to the idea. Nodding, the woman glanced around the Hob, making sure no one was paying attention before nodding at the young teenager. Dropping her bag to the ground, Katniss slid her jacket off her shoulders, just her t-shirt remaining. With one last quick glance around, Katniss hooked her fingers under the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, revealing her plump tits, the cool air erecting each of her nipples.

The young woman's eyes went wide as she watched the girl flash her tits without a second thought. Starting at the plump handfuls, the woman couldn't help, but reach out and gently squeeze each one, softly. The soft squeeze caused Katniss to moan as her pussy dampened. She originally wanted to reach out and stop her, but as soon as her fingers delicately ran across her breasts, she couldn't stop. Leaning away the woman, giggled letting Katniss covered herself back up before adding.

"A great deal. Very, very worthwhile," she smirked, sliding back down into her chair, the sight of Katniss's tits imprinted on her mind, "And, if you get any good and wielding that wearable, why don't you… come back and show me sometime?"

Nodding, Katniss turned and slowly began to walk away, a cheeky smile on her face as her heart raced, pounding beneath her chest as she walked back through the Hob. She got a small distance away from the woman before she realised something. Turning around, Katniss couldn't even open her mouth before the young woman shouted out, "My name is Leliana!"

Returning swiftly home, Katniss opened the door and found her mother, delicately straightening Prim's dress, making sure that it was perfectly pressed and ironed. All three of them were silent, hushed, not wanting to say anything as nerves claimed the pair of them. Their mother was of course nervous. Every year that she had to watch, hoping and praying that her daughter's name wouldn't get picked was tough, but now she had two children on the line. But nothing beat Prim's nerves. After a night of nightmares, her heart was racing.

"Your dress is up on the bed," her mother smiled meekly, watching as Katniss came in. Smiling at Prim, Katniss was met with an uncertain gaze, before ducking upstairs to the bedroom, seeing her dress neatly laid out. Sighing, she dropped her jacket to the floor, pulling her top up over her head, revealing her breasts once more. Gently hooking her fingers inside the waistband of her trousers, Katniss slid them down over her hips, revealing her plump arse and unshaven, untamed, hairy pussy. Standing in the room naked, Katniss moved to grab her dress when the behind her opened.

Turning around, Katniss grabbed her shirt to cover her body, but was met with the timid face of Prim, the young girl on the verge of tears as she stumbled into the room, closing the door behind her, "Prim…"

"It's going to be me. They're going to pick me," Prim sniffed, rushing forwards and wrapping her arms around Katniss, pulling her close and resting her head against her older sister's pillowy breasts, her hands wrapping around her waist, resting just above her bum.

"They aren't going to pick you. Your name is only in there once. Don't worry," Katniss said, trying to calm her and stave of the tears, "You know what? We have a little bit of time and I know just what will calm you down."

Pulling Prim away, Katniss plopped her down on the bed before reaching inside her bag, withdrawing her newest purchase, flaunting it in front of her sister. Looking at it confusedly, Prim watched as Katniss slipped her legs inside the harness, pulling it up around her waist before tightening it, the inside of the leather fabric lined with softer material to avoid chafing. There was a small nub that was resting against her clit as the leather fabric outlined and framed her arse perfectly, "What do you think? Does it suit me?"

"What is it?" Prim asked as Katniss walked forwards, allowing the young blonde girl to reach out and wrap her finger delicately around the shaft, instinctively moving her hand up and down the length, unwittingly jerking it off. At Katniss's behest, Prim stayed away from the perverted aspects of District 12 making sure that the lewd horny men stayed well away from her young, untainted body, subsequently meaning that Prim had no clue as to what hung between a boy's legs.

"This, is a wearable cock. It's nice isn't it," Katniss smirked, wanting to moan instinctively as Prim's hand slid up and down the shaft, delicately jerking it, "It's so we don't have to get men involved in sex."

"They have one of these? Like a real one?" Prim asked, to which Katniss nodded. Prim was in awe of the thick wooden shaft, imagining just how real men's cocks would look and feel. Would they be as hard? As long? What would happen when she stroked one? So many questions that Katniss didn't want her to ask or find out on her own, although fate would soon dictate that Prim could explore for herself. Looking up at her sister, Prim asked, "What do you do with one?"

"Well, Prim… You can suck it. With your mouth," Katniss said, biting her lip. Since the first time she and her sister fucked, she had always found her sister attractive. And Katniss would have been lying if she said she hadn't imagined what Prim would look like with a mouthful of cock, her cute cheeks bulging as a thick shaft pounded her tight little virgin throat. She had always wondered if she should invite Gale over for a quick threesome, but decided that it was best her little sister didn't grow up having to use her body in that way. Katniss grew up having to swindle her way through life with a few flashes and sexual favours, just as her mother did. But she didn't want Prim to follow that very same path.

Nodding, Prim took Katniss's suggestion as an instruction. Leaning forwards, Prim delicately flicked her tongue across the bulbous wooden tip, worried that it would taste bad. She could taste the varnish, but that tang quickly disappeared, leaving it tasteless. Parting her small, pert lips, Prim wrapped them around the tip, the thick size stretching her jaw and making her somewhat uncomfortable. But she liked it. The sensation of having something in her mouth with those sexual connotations was arousing and she quickly felt her panties begin to dampen.

Slowly, Prim began to suckle on the tip of the fake cock, the movements her tongue and mouth were making causing the cock to move and shift, grinding the small nub against Katniss's clit causing the older girl to moan loudly, pleasure building in her pussy. Spurred on by Katniss's moans, Prim grinned around the cock her lips stretching wider as she looked up into her sister's eyes. Slowly, but surely, she pushed the shaft into her mouth, taking more and more of the cock into her tight, virgin mouth. Her tongue was pressed flat against the cock as it filled her mouth, causing her to gag and spew saliva down only the rest of the wooden shaft, coating her hand as she did so. Slowly, jerking her hand across the shaft, she lubed the wood, massaging it to a glossy shimmer and causing the nub to rub harder and harder against Katniss's clit, the older girl's knees almost buckling from the pleasure.

Resting her hand on Prim's head, she gently encouraged the young girl to take more of the cock into her mouth. The tip prodded against the back of Prim's throat, begging for access to her tight, warm depths. Gagging as the tip tried to get deeper, Prim began to pull her lips back along the cock, the movements, eliciting more and more moans from Katniss as she slowly pulled Prim's head up and down her shaft, relishing the faux blowjob her young sister was providing. It wasn't nearly as pleasurable as the real thing, but the eroticism of the situation was enough to set Katniss's pussy on fire. Her thighs were growing wetter as her folds grew slick with her juices.

Sucking on the first three inches of the fake cock, Prim built up her own steady rhythm, making sure she lavished each inch with her mouth. She had no idea how it would feel on a real cock, but she liked the act. And the moans her sister was providing were enough to spur her on. Looking down at the young girl, Katniss couldn't help but moan. The sight of her sister sucking on an albeit fake cock was enough to make her moan loudly. It was just such a hot sight to bear witness to.

Lifting her hand to her breast, Katniss softly squeezed it, rolling her nipples in between her fingers, gently tweaking them bringing more pleasure to her body. Taking that as inspiration, Prim dropped her hand between her own legs, hiking her dress up around her waist and tracing her slit through her panties, watching as the thin fabric grew wetter and wetter. Finding her clit, she gently massaged it through the fabric of her underwear, moaning around the cock, her moans translating into vibrations which ran along the entire length and gyrated the nub against Katniss's clit causing her to shudder with perverse pleasure.

Closing her eyes, Katniss let instinct take over, her grip on Prim's head becoming tighter, forcing her to take more cock into her tight, inexperienced throat. The tip of the wooden cock kept hitting against the back of her throat, begging for access, but always being denied. Part of Prim wanted to succumb to the rough advances of the cock, but she wasn't sure how it would feel. Taking the plunge, the young girl swallowed as the tip of the cock pushed against her throat and marvelled as it slipped into her throat, several inches burying themselves in her tight, flexing, clutching, spasming young throat.

Prim's eyes went wide as she felt her throat get invaded by the shaft. For a moment she panicked, reaching up and pushing Katniss's thighs away. But after a few seconds she succumbed to the perversion of the situation, off having her throat used by her sister and simply let her mouth fall open, allowing Katniss to slowly saw her hips back and forth, fucking Prim's tight, little throat. Dropping her hand from the fake cock, Prim didn't know what to do with it, sliding it up and down Katniss's thigh until she came up with an idea.

Katniss was pulling her head up and down the shaft, consumed by the erotic situation and the concentrated pleasure that was being applied to her clit, leaving Prim to rub her own pussy and weave her fingers up to Katniss's quim. Sliding past the harness, Prim rested her fingers against Katniss's slit, gently rubbing her pussy. Her finger mobility was restricted, but Prim quickly managed to find her sister's entrance, sliding a finger deep inside her pussy, bringing Katniss to yet another lusty moan. Having to stop for a second, to adjust to the additional avenue of pleasure, Katniss held Prim's throat down on her shaft, only pushing six of the eight inches into her young throat. Despite her proclivity and desire for the act, Prim physically couldn't take anymore and certainly couldn't take as much as she was taking of her own volition.

Starting to saw her hips back and forth again, Katniss began to moan louder, the addition of Prim's finger lodged deep inside her pussy bringing more pleasure to her. Prim slipped her other hand into her own panties, tiring of simply rubbing her pussy. Dipping two fingers inside herself, she moaned into Katniss's fake cock, sending more and more delicious vibrations down along the shaft and through her sister's pussy.

Pulling her cock out of Prim's throat, Katniss grabbed her sister by the hip and lifted her up. Sitting down on the bed, Katniss planted Prim on her lap, the wearable grinding up against Prim's pussy, her panties becoming the only thing standing in the way. Face to face with her sister, Prim breathed rapidly, catching her breath as the cock left her mouth. A stand of spit was spread across her chin, which she quickly wiped away before Katniss lunged at her, pressing her soft lips against hers, pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues dancing around each other's mouths, their crotches grinding together pleasurably.

"You ready?" Katniss purred as she reached down between their bodies and peeled away Prim's panties, ripping them in two in a lustful haze, not caring about the fact they had limited clothing. Pressing the tip of her cock against Prim's folds, she found her entrance, waiting for Prim to nod.

"I thought you said I shouldn't let 'things' go up there?" Prim moaned, wanting desperately for Katniss to impale her on the cock. Her words betrayed her as she was confused. Katniss spent years saying that she shouldn't let me do that and that girls can get pregnant from it. Now she was welcoming it.

"It's not real, silly. You can take this all you want. Anytime you want," Katniss smirked, kissing Prim once again before watching the young girl nod. Taking that as her cue, Katniss slowly pushed the tip of the wearable against Prim's pussy, sliding it up and down her folds in search of the young girl's entrance. Finding it, she stopped for a moment, waiting for Prim to nod once again. Nodding tentatively, Prim closed her eyes wincing as Katniss slowly eased forwards into her sister's pussy, the tip slipping past her entrance and inside her. Gasping, Prim felt herself spread wide, her first ever cock lodging it's first inch inside her.

Giving her sister a moment to adjust to her first ever cock. Sure, she had taken Katniss's fingers inside her before, but the wearable was a substantial addition. Wrapping her arms around Katniss's necks, she began to breath steadily, allowing Katniss to take a hold of her hips and slowly ease her downwards. It was painful at first, but inch after inch pushed inside the young girl, slowly building the pleasure within her pussy. As she hit the half way mark, a low, audible moan escape her small lips etching a smirk on Katniss's face as she realised her sister was into it.

Guiding her downwards, Katniss eased the rest of the cock inside Prim's pussy, pushing deeper and deeper until Prim's pert, tiny bum was pressed snugly against Katniss's legs. Gasping as the final inch slipped inside her, Prim clung to Katniss, breathing heavily as she adjusted to the thick length spreading her wider than ever before. Prim's unshaven pussy, lightly veiled by a thin layer of pubic hair was pressed against Katniss's crotch, grinding that small nub against her older sister's clit, the pair beginning to moan in unison.

Waiting for the go ahead, Katniss couldn't help but smile as Prim began to slowly lift her hips drawing her slick pussy back along the shaft, coating the already saliva slick wood with her pussy juices. Lifting her hips with the help of sister, Prim began to bounce up and down on the cock, loving the way the wood pierced her pussy with each deep and pleasurable thrust. The sensation of having herself split apart with each soft bounce was incredible, causing her moan loudly in tandem with her sister, their bodies pressed together as they writhed with delicious pleasure.

Hiking her sister's dress up, Katniss planted her hands-on Prim's small, but pert bum cheeks, pulling and squeezing her soft, but small cheeks, guiding the small girl up and down her cock. It wasn't nearly as pleasurable as a real cock, but Katniss still enjoyed the way her sister rose and fell on her cock, the soft slapping sounds of her pussy rising up and down filling the room.

Prim began to speed up, taking her movements into her own hands. Instead of waiting for Katniss to lift her hips up, she began to do so herself, sliding her pussy up and down with ease. Pushing Katniss backwards and forcing her to lay flat on her back, Prim started to bounce faster and faster, planting her hands onto her older sister's tits, squeezing and massaging them as Katniss ran her own hands up to Prim's tits, gently rubbing them through the thin fabric of her petite dress.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Hunched beside the door, their mother had her own dress hiked up around her hips, her hand fervently rubbing her own pussy as she watched her two daughters fucking one another. Watching Prim's pussy peel apart as a thick wooden cock plunged in and out, their mother moaned softly to herself. She couldn't ignore her daughter's affinity for each other. She knew they fucked each other for years and whilst she always had a quiet disdain for it, she secretly revelled in the idea of her children fucking each other.

Moaning together, Katniss and Prim felt their orgasms nearing. Each bounce was bringing each of them closer and closer to cumming. Katniss had already cum twice that day, but she wanted one more just to quieten her nerves before the Reaping. Prim had secretly fingered herself when Katniss was of with Gale, but she needed that third orgasm herself, both sister's desperately in need of some relief, their orgasms building within one another, with each thrust bringing them closer and closer and closer to the end.

It happened quickly. Prim slammed her hips down, her pussy pushed over the edge as her orgasm flooded her. Falling forwards, she pressed her body against Katniss's, her orgasm claiming ever sense she owned. Moaning and spasming, writhing on top of her sister, Prim rode down her orgasm, savouring every moment of relief until her body shuddered into peace. Katniss was quick to follow. The vibrations of her sister's pussy clamping down and shaking the cock sent the older sibling over the edge, her pussy quivering for a few seconds as she orgasmed. Being more proficient in sex, she was able to control her reaction, savouring every second of her orgasm, but being far more controlled in the way she revealed it.

The two sisters took a moment, laying with one another as they slowly began to come to their senses. Leaning up, Katniss lifted her sister up of the shimmering cock and helping to steady her on her feet. Leaning forwards the two sisters embraced before Katniss murmured in her ear, "It won't be you… Don't worry Prim…

 **Author's Note: Hope that was worth a two-year wait (sorry!). But I do plan to write more of this. I think I'll be more encouraged to write more the closer we get to the actual games. Much like any story, the beginning can always be a bit… drawn out. But once over that hurdle, it gets into the actual juicy stuff. And boy, do I have some juicy stuff planned for this story! The games are going to be delicious!  
**

 **Please leave a review if you like this. I'm not exaggerating when I say that they really help. To put a lot of effort into a story, often hours for each chapter, it can nice to get a little bit of feedback. Not asking for much in return, just a few words. Besides, it spurs me on to write more and helps gauge what people like!**

 **I should also mention that I intend to go back and rewrite the first two chapters. I've changed my direction for the story and, so they need a little altering!**

 **There should be two other chapters up alongside this. If not, something has gone wrong, but hey ho! Hope you enjoy the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bath

**Author's Note: The second chapter! A fun one to say the least. I will be explaining my plans for the actual games soon. Needless to say, I am changing the format a little so that I can cram as much sex as possible into it because after all, that's what we are here for. And, at least in my opinion, having children hacking each other to death isn't exactly conducive for sexy times.**

 **But before that, Katniss needs to get cleaned up on the Train to the Capitol, all with the help of a certain eclectic Capitol resident. Should be fun! Let me know what you think in a review or a PM. They really do help keep stories like this alive!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: A Bath…

"Come, come, sit and relax. Make yourselves comfortable. The Train might be quick, but it is a long way to the Capitol," Effie beamed, guiding her two tributes into the main carriage, having to forcibly push them down into their chairs, their bodies stiff and unmoving, the shock and panicked reality of the situation setting firmly in. Katniss was hit the hardest, sitting with a vapid and empty gaze, whilst Peeta brushed his nerves behind a stoic glimmer of hope, his face stern, but soft as he tried desperately not to break down. At least not in front of people. Effie crossed over to the other seat in front of the two, a smile carved into her face unnaturally wide as she admired the two of them, "Look at you. Both of you. So young and… virile. You are going to see it all. The luxury, the grandeur, the magnificence of the Capitol."

"Is that before or after we start killing each other?" Katniss spat quietly, her gaze unshifting as she stared down between her legs nervously, her hands playing with each other as she tried desperately to calm herself, her nerves emerging in a bitter and spiteful burst.

"Well. As it so happens, I have been assured that the games shall be quite different this year. President Snow decreed that they should be altered to reflect our more… modern and evolved values. Seneca seems uncharacteristically excited about it all," Effie smiled, deflecting the bitter outburst from Katniss with elegant and nimble literary acrobatics. Sitting quietly, she squeaked softly as she settled herself, her posture unnaturally straight, her legs perfectly placed, and her arms folded in the prim and proper manner.

"So, when do we start? Training that is. Aren't we supposed to have an advisor. Haymore… or…" Peeta asked, eager to glean the slightest edge and advantage he could, completely of the mindset that he was going to be the obvious weak link amongst the Tributes.

"Haymitch… And I have been assured he will be joining us for Lunch. Which will be in an… an hour. Plenty of time to get you two washed up," Effie chirped, checking the time and rising to her feet, taking Katniss from her seat and guiding her down to the next carriage, "There is only one bath so I'm afraid you will have to take turns."

Guiding the young girl through into the next carriage, Effie pointed out their quarters, small rooms, but elegant in their design. They had no intention to remain on the Train long enough to require such rooms, but they were there nonetheless. A courtesy of the capital and their vast generosity. Pushing through into the next carriage, Katniss was met with a large open bathroom, expansive and frankly ludicrous in it's design. There were white tiles lined with neat gold trim, counters laden with make-ups, soaps, cloths, different towels each with a slightly different design. A shower was placed at the opposite end of the room, no curtain or dividing glass. Simply an open space and a plug to drain it all. And sitting in the centre, the focal point of the room, a large golden bath, the water already prepared, steaming and plentiful, soft bubbles floating atop it.

"Come, come…" Effie said, taking the young girl towards the side of the carriage with clothes hooks and baskets for clothing. Still nervous and unsure, taken aback by the room, Katniss simply went along with it all, allowing Effie to position herself behind her and slowly begin to undo the back of her dress.

"I can… I can do this all myself…" Katniss argued, lifting her hands to breasts, catching the material before peeled away revealing her nude body. Walking around in front of Katniss, Effie smiled her usual smile before brushing Katniss's hair out of her eyes and hooking her fingers inside the top of her dress, gently peeling it downwards, trying to manoeuvre around Katniss's tight grip.

"Nonsense. You are a Tribute. The life of pampering and luxury is yours for a brief time. Enjoy it. Besides, they will wash you in the Capitol before the Parade and they are… far more formal and brusque. You should enjoy a more sensual cleanse whilst you still can," Effie smirked, feeling Katniss's grip on her breasts loosen allowing the woman to pull her dress downwards. The fabric came away from her breasts easily, her lack of bra letting her tits bounce freely almost instantly, Effie stifling a moan of appreciation as she was met with the girl's plump, round, pillowy breasts, begging to be touched.

Sliding the garment down her hips, Effie grazed her hands against the girl's soft flesh as worked the dress down over her full, fleshy bum, her panties remaining on her body, her only form of underwear. Dropping the dress, Effie neatly folded it and placed It in the basket before crouching back down to Katniss's panties. Hooking her neatly manicured fingers inside her underwear, Effie slowly peeled them away from her pussy, her eyes widening as she was revealed the forest that was Katniss's pussy hair, occluding the sweet avenue that was her hole. Tutting loudly as placed her panties to one side, Effie took Katniss by surprise with her reaction, "That will simply not do. No Tribute of mine shall have a jungle between their legs. Come, come…"

"I can… do this myself… I know how to shave," Katniss said, following the woman begrudgingly as Effie took her over to a small chair and sat the naked woman down before rummaging through one of the cupboards and retrieving all the implements she'd need to get through a mess like that.

"Clearly, not as well as you think," Effie retorted, collecting the things she needed and sinking down onto her knees in front of Katniss. Playfully slapping her thighs to make her spread her legs, Effie shuffled forwards so that she was sat between Katniss's thighs, a full, unhampered view of her pussy before her. As she looked down at Effie, Katniss averted her gaze, unable to believe what was happening in her life.

Smearing shaving cream across Katniss's crotch, Effie coated her hairs in the cream, smirking as Katniss gasped, the sensation of the brushes bristles grazing against her pussy startling her. Taking out a straight razor, Effie went to work, shaving the most obvious clumps of hair away, slowly, but surely cleaning the young girl's pussy. Grimacing, Katniss let the woman work, thinking that if she simply let it happen, it would be okay, and it would end quicker. Scrape after scrape, she waited for Effie to be done, only to have her breath taken away from her.

To shave her neatly and entirely, Effie reached forward shamelessly, planting her fingers on one side of Katniss's pussy and pushing her lips to one side, sending bursts of startled pleasure through her body as she unwittingly began to massage her pussy. Clenching her fists, Katniss felt small slivers of pleasure push themselves up through her folds, trying desperately to force a moan out from between her lips as Effie seemed to take years to shave a small portion of her body. She wasn't done, pushing her pussy lips to the other side, slowly shaving her hidden hairs and rendering her pussy almost entirely shaven.

Before Katniss could breath a sigh of relief, Effie leant forwards, her fingers slipping inside her folds and prying her lips apart, the older woman searching for more elusive hairs, wanting to make sure that her entire quim was rendered clean and prim. Sliding downwards, she checked down towards her arsehole, but decided it wasn't worth the effort, surprising Katniss one last time as she leant forwards and planted a soft brief kiss on the girl's pussy before leaning back and playfully slapping her thigh, "All done. Now, you might be considered somewhat presentable. How a woman can let herself drift into such untamed depravity, I'll never know."

"We weren't exactly equipped to have ourselves elegantly pampered back in twelve. The coal mines weren't exactly the place for shaven pussies," Katniss snapped bitterly, as Effie guided her over to the bath, offering her a hand to get into it, but Katniss being Katniss declined promptly, sliding into the hot, pleasing water herself, doing her best not to moan as the water rushed over her aching and grimy body.

"One should call her delicates a quim or nothing at all. Such vulgar language shall not curry you favour in the Capitol. We are fine, respectable people and you should do your best to reflect such values," Effie monologued, retrieving a sponge and crossing back over to the bath, dipping it delicately in the water, and slowly starting to drag the coarse, yet surprisingly soft sponge across the young woman's arms, gently and elegantly making sure she was clean, Katniss begrudgingly allowing it, no longer bothering to hide her privates, flagrantly displaying herself for the woman to see as she slowly began to wash the young girl.

She took her time, slowly moving the sponge up and down her body, taking a century to gently caress a single part of her arm, having to glide back and forth across the same patch again and again to actually clean it of the grime. Breathing heavily, Katniss couldn't help but grow a little impatient. She had to stifle soft moans because the gentle massage was quite pleasurable, her pussy quivering between her legs as her skin softly tingled. However, it wasn't enough to curb her displeasure for Effie's slow and measured approach.

"Oh, just give it here!" Katniss finally snapped, grabbing the sponge and cleaning herself, picking up the pace at the sacrifice of the soft subtle pleasure. Taken aback by Katniss's sudden outburst and her frantic scrubbing of her skin, the young girl possessing a flagrant disregard for the preservation of her own youthful skin and young healthy glow. An attribute Effie would love to possess.

"Manners. Didn't your mother teach you any?" Effie scoffed, leaning backwards and sitting beside the tub, watching the girl grind away her skin, the water beginning to clear and allowing Effie a glance down at Katniss's naked body. She was certainly gorgeous. Anyone could notice that. A bit rough, but she brimmed with natural beauty a rare quality in the faux saturated world of the Capitol. Smirking, Effie dipped her hand into the water, Katniss's attention focussed on scrubbing herself, "As you are so unwilling to indulge and be pampered, I shall move forwards to the end of the bath, as tradition dictates for those in my position."  
Before Katniss could understand what she meant, Effie's hand dipped down into the water, finding Katniss's legs and slipping down between her folds. Lunging forwards, Katniss grabbed the woman's arm, moving to wrench it away from her folds, but found herself immobilised by her delicate touch, her fingers, gliding softly across her folds, dancing delicately through her sumptuous lips, running gentle circles across her sensitive flesh. Her mind fought her body's urges, desperate to retain some degree of modesty, but as the pleasure began to build, Effie's fingers applying more pressure to her folds, she slowly melted away, her hand dropping from Effie's arms as she relaxed into the water, savouring the brief moments of pleasure, Effie's smile widening as the young girl succumbed to her advances.

Sliding her fingers along through the young girl's folds, Effie traced her slit, exploring every hidden avenue of the young tribute's pussy. Resting her finger gently against her entrance, she teased and taunted the young girl, pushing forwards just enough to cause her to moan, but not enough to relieve the pleasure of the soft pressure. Instead, she gently massaged her folds, three of her fingers rubbing up and down her slit, bringing moan after moan to her lips, Katniss finally letting her head fall back, moaning to herself as Effie treated her to a delicate and pleasurable pussy rub. Or rather quim rub, so as to not offend Effie.

Sliding up towards Katniss's clit, Effie took a moment to explore her many folds in order to find her sensitive nub. Using Katniss's moans to find her clit, Effie smiled as Katniss gasped, pleasure surging through her pussy as Effie's fingers found her most sensitive area, adeptly rubbing circles across the sensitive portion of flesh, causing Katniss to arch her back, pushing her pussy forwards, trying to get more and more pleasure from Effie, instinctively gyrating her hips. Flicking her nub back and forth with her finger, Effie effortlessly continued to run a finger up and down her slit, her finger prying apart her folds whilst her thumb remained milking pleasure from her tender button.

Running a finger down to Katniss's entrance, Effie applied a gentle amount of pressure to her entrance, sliding her finger deep into her pussy, surprised at the young girl's tightness. Usually girls her age were looser having experimented a little, but Katniss was tight, almost like a virgin, clutching and clamping down around Effie's finger and she eased it in and out of her pussy. Sliding in up to the knuckle, Effie curled the tip of her finger finding Katniss's g-spot with adept precision, her fingers nimbly massaging the two most sensitive areas of the young girl's quim, causing her writhe in the bath, the water sloshing around, progressively getting wilder as she moaned louder and louder, Katniss's pussy flooded with pleasure.

Katniss's hands clenched the side of the tub, unable to quite believe just how much pleasure she was experiencing from two skilled fingers. Normally, she'd need Gale to be inside her whilst she was playing with herself to elicit this much, but Effie managed to do it with one hand and the tiniest, subtlest of movements. Sucking in her stomach, Katniss bit her lip, trying to curb the constant sleugh of moans and meek whimpers as Effie reduced her down to a timid child, whimpering as each burst of pleasure sank inside her, the tingling sensations almost becoming too much as her eyes rolled back.

Groaning in relief as Effie's finger left her g-spot and instead eased itself in and out of her pussy a few times, those few strokes of lesser pleasure giving her just as much relief as the focussed attention to her sweet spot. The building pleasure of her clit and g-spot was becoming too much, so a couple simple strokes in and of her pussy relieved that mounting pleasure deliciously, giving her a brief respite from the waves of sumptuous pleasured sensations that were coursing through her body. Groaning softly, Katniss was plunged back into the realm of pleasure as Effie's hand performed some miraculous acrobatics, slipping a second finger inside her.

Her thumb continued to massage her clit, whilst one of the fingers inside her pussy found and focused on her g-spot, all the while the new finger that was introduced to her pussy was sliding in and out, attacking her quim on every front and bringing pleasure surging through her body, Katniss's moans silenced as she processed the unbelievable pleasure tingling through her body, her arse pushing upwards to try and mine more pleasure from Effie's hand. Growing up in the Capitol, Effie knew how to please herself and other important women. Getting through the cutthroat politics and social classes was a challenge best faced with a cocked hip, seductive smile and a skilful hand that knew it's way around both a quim and cock.

"Up, up, up," Effie ordered, plucking her fingers out of Katniss's pussy, denying her the pleasure of her building orgasm. Startled by her command, Katniss quickly did as she was told, rising to her feet in the bath, standing in place as Effie circled around her, admiring her from each angle, before settling behind her, face to face with her plump, round bum cheeks. Planting her hands onto Katniss's soft cheeks, Effie pried them apart, marvelling at the soft fleshy behind of her Tribute. As she pulled apart her cheeks, Effie saw her tight flexing arsehole, winking at the older woman as she admired the girl's back entrance.

Confused as to what she was doing, Katniss quickly found out as Effie leaned forwards and planted her lips firmly on her asshole, gently snogging her back door. Gasping, she felt Effie's tongue dart out from between her lips, dancing back and forth across her hole, tracing every wrinkle and delicious crevice she could find without dipping into her hole. Moaning, Katniss felt her knees start to go weak, her stance shaking as her body was flooded with a completely new avenue of pleasure. Biting her lip, she felt Effie wrap her arm around her waist, holding onto her stomach, keeping her upright whilst simultaneously pulling her bum back onto her tongue, affording her deeper access to her tight backdoor as she slowly loosened up.

Pressing her tongue against Katniss's asshole, Effie slowly pushed inside, surprised at just how loose the young girl was in her back entrance. Being born in District 12 and having a distinct lack of condoms meant that if Katniss wanted to indulge with Gale, she had to either risk a baby or have him fuck her tightest hole. Thus, she was obviously looser in the back entrance, a fact that Effie revelled in. Pushing her tongue deep into her hole, Effie wriggled her slick muscle further and further in, dancing the tip of her tongue up and down her delicious hole, making sure to inch deeper and deeper with each delicate and purposeful lick.

Katniss had never thought to have someone lick her there. Even when experimenting in her younger years. It was obvious that people enjoyed being licked on their pussy, but their ass. That was a whole new experience of pleasure, one that she was relishing deliciously as her body began to move and gyrate, pushing backwards onto Effie's tongue trying to push more of the slick intruder into her arse. Every tiny advance the digit made inside of her was pleasurable and Effie seemed keenly aware where the most sensitive parts of the young lady's body was. Even with her hands, she was gently massaging her bum cheeks, reaching around dancing her fingers across Katniss's belly, eliciting soft moans with the simplest of grazes.

Yet even with her diligent tongue working hard, buried deep within Katniss's arse, Effie wasn't bringing her as quickly towards her orgasm as she would have liked, prompting her to plunge Katniss into yet another realm of brilliant pleasure. Dropping the hand that was moving across her belly, Effie returned it down between the girl's legs, sliding her hand back into its place beforehand. Pressing her thumb on Katniss's button, she slipped two fingers back inside her, Katniss's mouth hanging open as she slid one finger up against her g-spot and sawed the other one in and out of her, pleasure attacking every part of Katniss's body and silencing her moans as her mouth simply hung open.

Bending over at the waist, as pleasure surged through her body, she steadied herself using her hands to clamp down on the side of the bath, as Effie's fingers began to move quicker, moans and groans of pleasure dribbling down from Katniss's lips. The new position pushed her bum back onto Effie's face, her tongue plunging deeper inside as her cheeks were spread wider, simply by her stance, inadvertently spreading her arsehole wider and giving Effie more delicious access to her backdoor, access she quickly capitalised on by wriggle to deeper depths and bring Katniss to gasp, "Oh fuck… Fuck… Fuck yeah… Oh…"

Taking her crude outburst as encouragement, Effie quickened her hand, massaging the most sensitive spots in Katniss's body, her wetness beginning to dribble down her thighs as Effie continued her diligent movements, Katniss writhing and arching her back in response. Her pussy was tingling on the verge of orgasm as the pleasure built inside her, growing bigger and bigger, threatening to burst at any moment. Focussed on making the young girl cum, Effie abandoned the intricacies of her fingers and simply began to slide three fingers in and out, clumsily shaking them and stretching her pussy as Katniss squealed with pleasure, her pussy tightening and clenching around her fingers as she rode down her incredibly orgasm, her pussy spasming in faint bursts as her heart raced, "Yes!"

Sliding her hand away from Katniss's pussy, Effie dipped her fingers into her mouth, silently relishing the taste of the young girl before walking around to her front. Offering her hands to Katniss, she helped her out of the bath before wrapping a towel around her, the soft fabric unlike anything she had ever seen. Guiding her back towards their quarters, Effie smiled, "Dry yourself, get dressed and send in Peeta. Will give me time to change the water…"

Nodding, still breathless from her orgasm, Katniss ducked into her room, and began to dry herself, still a little grubby in places, but much fresher than she was before. Opening the drawer, she found some frankly ludicrous clothing, pulling out a pair of panties that would be better served as a weapon that underwear. Fishing through all the clothing, she found the plainest pair she could, the edges still lined with sequins. Not bothering with a bra, she found a plain blouse and a pair of black trousers that suited her fine, before walking out and re-joining Peeta in the dining cart, a strange man with a wild mop of hair across his head, Peeta doing his best to dry and dissuade the man from guzzling down more whisky, "You are meant to be our mentor! Teach us how to win, how to survive!"

"I ain't got to do squat. Look, little miss lovebird's arrived. Why don't you scream at here for a while and give me a break," Haymitch growled, swigging the rest of his glass before staggering around to the drinks cart and pouring himself a brand-new glass of exotic liquor, the coloured liquids frankly disgusting simply by the garish colouring.

"Effie wants to see you next, Peeta," Katniss said as he turned around sharply, his face flush having been arguing for a while. Sighing, Peeta slid out of his seat and offered it to Katniss, the girl swiftly taking her place before he leaned in a whispered into her ear.

"See If you can't bring him round, eh?" Peeta said, before striding angrily away to go and see Effie for his intimate bath, the young boy completely oblivious to what was going to go on in that carriage. Haymitch and Katniss sat in silence, Katniss staring him down as he lovingly gazed at his drink.

"He's right you know. We aren't going to stand a chance in there without your help. And you know that," Katniss said, gleaning his attention for all but a moment before he downed yet another glass of fiery whisky without even so much as a blink.

"Well I can't help you sunshine. See, they've changed the games. I don't know the rules for this year, so you have as much information as I do," Haymitch smiled, picking the entire bottle up from the cabinet and setting it down, chugging a mouthful from the bottle, forgoing the glass entirely.

"You must be able to tell us something?" Katniss asked, growing bitter and angry as she was simply batted aside. Reaching forwards, she wrenched the bottle from his hands, prompting him to simply take a second one from the trolley, grinning wildly.

"Let me tell you something. The Capitol are crazy. Crazy fucking lunatics who thought having children kill each other was a valid form of entertainment. I don't know what they'll come up with next. They are mad. But I suppose you figure that out when little Miss Muffet started to eat your ass out? Hmm?" Haymitch said, leaning across the table as Katniss looked at him bewildered, "How did I know? Because that's what they do. They fuck and shag their way through any problem they have. The Capitol is a bunch of rich, bloodthirsty, horny savages. The only time they pull themselves away from their orgies and sex slaves is to watch Tributes gut one another. I don't know what they have in store this year. But sunshine, you ain't gonna like it."

With that, Haymitch grabbed the bottle and his glass, retreating towards his quarters with both in tow, leaving Katniss there alone, unsure as to what she was to do. The Capitol were always just rich, moneygrubbing old men to her. Haymitch's speech sparked a fleck of fear inside her. This Train was barrelling straight towards a new place, filled with new people that were completely foreign to her. They could be exactly like Haymitch described and Katniss was afraid of that. She and Peeta needed Haymitch on their side.

Getting up of her feet, she moved to follow the man, dipping into the next carriage and glancing down towards the bath carriage. The door was cracked open, giving her a brief look. Peeta was standing in the bath facing away from her, Effie on her knees in front of him, obviously suckling on his cock, whilst he stood there, proudly relishing the sensation. But despite being disgusted by watching it, Katniss struggled to pull herself away. When she finally did, she turned to Haymitch's quarters and prepared to enter, the only thought lingering in her head being: Peeta had a nice arse.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. I realised half way through that this story is liable to be quite lesbian centred for a time. At least until the actual games, I suppose. I'm going to try and get Katniss fucked a few times (namely the next chapter) but who knows.**

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed this. Reviews and PM's are really helpful in actually getting me to write more of the story. They spur me on immensely, so if you want to keep this story alive then please leave a review or send me a PM and we can chat a bit. It's nice to hear from people who actually enjoy the story.**

 **One more chapter to go!**


	5. Chapter 5: To Claim a Mentor

**Author's Note: One last chapter for our Christmas upload and I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to enjoy writing this one. I'll be honest, the pairing doesn't exactly excite me in the way that other's do. But It's an important chapter and I know some people will want to read it. So, if you like please do let me know. I'd appreciate feedback with the chapter more than any other.**

Chapter 5: To Claim a Mentor

"What part of all that gave you the impression I wanted to be followed?" Haymitch growled sliding back into a chair and pouring himself a drink as Katniss stood, unsure of herself in the doorway. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her and stormed over to his desk, grabbing the glass before he could and shattering it in the bin, watching as Haymitch sighed angrily, "You really aren't helping yourself…"

"Well you're not helping us. I don't care if you think we are dead already. You need to at least give us a chance," Katniss snapped, trying desperately to sway a man haunted by years of many dead Tributes. Each year ticked by and two more joined the pile, all with him fruitlessly endeavouring to do his best to aid them until he just couldn't bring himself to try again. Not this time.

"Every Tribute thinks that they are going to somehow win. Even the twelve-year olds who have never killed a squirrel think that somehow, they will come out on top. Because in their minds, they think they can outsmart everyone else. Thinking you have a chance will get you killed the moment you step into that arena," Haymitch snarled, begrudgingly pulling another glass out of a drawer and pouring himself another snifter of whisky, eagerly eyeing the rich glossy brown liquid only to have it wrenched away again.

"There. A piece of advice, finally. Something that might be somewhat useful. Can't you just drag yourself away from the liquor long enough to get us into that arena with a fighting chance," Katniss pleaded, shattering yet another glass, causing Haymitch to smirk before rising up to his feet, "I have to win this. And I will do anything to win this thing, with or without you on my side."

"Then I choose without. If it's all the same to you?" Haymitch smiled, withdrawing the last and final glass from the drawer and pouring himself another glass, much to Katniss's dismay. Sighing, she turned around and walked to the door, lifting her hand up to the lock and twisting it closed, ensuring there would be no interruptions. Confused, Haymitch ignored his glass of whisky and turned to look at her as she stood frozen, facing the doorway, trying to muster the courage within herself to do what needed to be done.

"I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do this. To anyone… But if it's necessary," Katniss sighed, her hands fighting, unsure of themselves as her heart began to race. Unable to move, she calmed herself, a single solitary thought entering her mind. Prim. She needed to win. She needed to win so that she could come home to her sister. To her mother. Her family. And if that meant doing depraved and demeaning things then that would have to be the case. Bowing her head, she let Prim enter her mind, her soft round face and beaming smile giving her the confidence to lift her fingers up to the bottom of her blouse, gently grip the fabric and lift it up over her head, her back revealed to Haymitch who's eyes widened as he realised what was happening. Had he been somewhat sober, he might have protested, but not the whisky was speaking for him. And he liked it

"Ooo… No bra…" Haymitch smirked instinctively, getting a stern disapproving gaze from Katniss before she hooked her fingers inside both her trousers and panties, loosening them before sliding them swiftly down and of her legs, leaving her naked in front of Haymitch, her arse perfectly on display in front of him as gently sipped at his drink. Mustering another bout of courage, Katniss turned swiftly around allowed Haymitch to see her front, his eyes widening as he ogled her plump breasts and freshly neat shaven pussy, "Shaven? Girls from twelve have changed…"

With that, Katniss stormed forwards, lifting her hand and sharply slapping his face, yanking his drink away and setting it down beside him, furious that she was being objectified in such a blatant and flagrant way, "How dare you. I'm trying to win this competition and you're here talking about my cunt?"

"You are the one who stripped?" Haymitch argued leaning forwards and eyeing up her breasts, biting her lip as they jiggled deliciously in front of his face, leaning forwards he took one of them into his hand squeezing them softly, taking Katniss by surprise as her eyes flared once again, "Are these real?"

"Can you take this seriously?" Katniss asked, slapping him yet again, causing him to reel backwards, letting go of her breast and flexing his hands around the arms of his chair, grimacing as his face stung. She had a decent swing on her. Shame she couldn't woo a dog in heat.

"There! There is where you are all wrong. You're naked, obviously trying to bring me to your side with sexual promiscuity, but failing miserably. You're trying to woo me, but I've seen more sexual tension in a Peacekeeper interrogation," Haymitch berated, leaning forwards, his mentor mentality kicking as he stared her down, for the briefest of moments his drunken mind slipped away.

"What's that got to do with anything? I can be sexy," Katniss defended herself, folding her arms as she closed herself of to him, growing defensive with the notion that she wasn't sexy. She gestured down at her body as if to say that her looks were enough to constitute sexual attraction.

"It's got to do with everything. It's all a show. You can be a cold hard killer on the outside, but if you ain't got charisma, if you can't act and play the part, the Game Makers will off you for being boring," Haymitch replied, receiving a stern and confused look from Katniss. Sighing, he leaned forwards, clarifying his statement, gesturing towards her naked form, "You can have all the natural assets you want, but if you are waving yourself around like wet rag, you aren't going to be winning many points? Be sexy, even if you feel silly or feel like you are going to explode from embarrassment. Play the game."

Breathing heavily, Katniss picked up on his meaning, but was hesitant to act upon it, until something crossed her mind. She wanted a mentor. And he was mentoring. The principle was sound and as demeaning as it was, she needed him on her side. After all. This was here intention when she entered his quarters. Slowly and clumsily, she started to sway her hips back and forth, her face stern and unmoving as she did so, her arms still folded across her chest, Haymitch smiling and nodding, "Good… It's a good start. Move those hands. And smile."  
Begrudgingly, she put on a fake beaming smile, trying her best to imitate the promiscuous sultry smiles of the street-corner whores that strutted around the Hob always seeming sexy in a bizarre way. Unfolding her arms, she wasn't sure what to do with her hands, gently sliding them up and down her belly and waist, running them along her thighs as she turned around, shaking her bum, her hands sliding down to her cheeks and subtly pulling them apart before letting them bounce back into place. Feeling like a fool, she turned back around and saw Haymitch intimately staring at her, not in a sexy lustful way, but in a critical way, his eyes analysing every movement she made. Taking the plunge, she leant forwards and pressed her breasts together, gently shaking them in his face as a smirk came to his lips. Halting her dancing, she stood there, awaiting instruction.

"Not bad. A little clumsy, but I can work with that… I suppose I should just be lucky it was you who came to try and convince me and not the other one," Haymitch muttered, talking to himself as he rose to his feet, his hands reaching out and grasping her breasts, not in pleasuring way, but as if to inspect them, his fingers running her nipples back and forth between them, causing her to moan. Biting her lip, she received a look from Haymitch as he then travelled around to her bum, crouching down and peeling her cheeks apart, eyeing up the tight, winking hole they hid away. Letting her cheeks clap back into place, he returned to her front, dropping his fingers down to her pussy and spreading her lips apart, sinking a finger inside her and judging the response he got, "A little advice, if a man slips a finger inside you he's expecting it to be the most pleasurable thing you've ever seen. Men can be like that. It might actually do you well to play to that."  
"Oh… fuck me… That's massive. Oh my god… More baby… Yeah… fuck me with that big finger of yours," Katniss said, overacting and receiving a bizarre grimace from Haymitch as he slid back down into his seat. Looking at him as if to complain about the fact that that was what he told her to do, Katniss folded her arms again.

"Some men might really like that. Those with half a brain cell will realise that, yeah, you're having them on. Subtly. Subtly with certainty. Go on…" Haymitch advised, leaning back into the chair and gesturing for Katniss to continue. Confused, she didn't know what to do, standing there nervously waiting for instructions as Haymitch stared at her, "Come on. You were the one who strutted in here and got naked. What were you going to do next?"

"I hadn't really though that far ahead to be honest," Katniss confessed blushing slightly, every instinct in her body telling her to put her hands over her privates. She had walked into the room knowing that she needed to get Haymitch on her side and had the vague idea of wooing him sexually, but had no actual idea of what to do. Her experience with Gale was always meaningful. They experimented as friends and it all came naturally. But this was a foreign environment and Katniss had no idea.

"Improvise then…" Haymitch smirked, reclining into his chair as Katniss stood there. Finding the courage, she walked forwards and slowly sank down onto her knees in between his legs, deciding that mimicking Effie's treatments on Peeta couldn't hurt. Reaching forwards, every logical bone in her body tried to stop her as she hooked her fingers inside his trousers and unbuttoned them, slowly peeling the fabric away and pulling them down his legs. Wearing only a pair of boxers beneath, Haymitch was practically on show, his cock already hard, pressing against the fabric of his underwear. He had become hard as soon as she started stripping, but his desire to get pleasure was briefly dwarfed by his desire to impart a lesson.

Tugging his boxers downwards, Katniss watched his cock spring free, bouncing against his belly as it throbbed and seemed to pulsate. It was eight inches long, two inches shorter than Gale's, but it still looked large enough for her. Reaching forwards, she briefly stopped herself, before forcing herself to take a hold of his cock, simply holding it in her hand as she tried to find the courage to suck him off. Haymitch silently moaned as her hand touched his cock, her calloused and roughened District 12 hands sending a burst of pleasure through his body. Slowly, but surely, she found the courage and began to jerk his cock back and forth, her hand sliding up and down, stroking him slowly, but steadily and eliciting the first audible moan of pleasure from Haymitch's lips.

Spurred on by his soft moan, Katniss continued to jerk him off, finding a steady and pleasurable rhythm that filled the room with moans and the gentle slapping sound of her admittedly dry handjob. Haymitch didn't particularly care. It was more than any other woman had done in a fair while. His tip began to leak pre-cum rapidly, the throbbing purplish flesh becoming glossy and slick with the substance, Katniss lifting her thumb to the sensitive bulbous tip and gently apply pleasurable pressure that caused Haymitch to breathe heavily. Her movements were a little clumsy, but pretty good, Haymitch's main problem was the fact she was sitting there like a statue her hand moving up and down his cock, but her body simply staying still. Before he could part his lips, she caught on and sighed.

Putting a sultry smile on, she reached her other hand up to her breast, gently squeezing and toying with it, arching her back so as to push her chest further forwards. As her hand slid up and down Haymitch's shaft, her hand found her nipple, gently rolling and tweaking it back and forth between her thumb and forefinger, overexaggerating her moan, but not so much as to be unbelievable. Biting her lip, she slowly lowered her hand down her belly, her fingers drawing Haymitch's gaze downwards towards her pussy, her fingers dancing closer and closer to her hole. Just as her fingers grazed her slit, she leant forwards hiding her quim away from his gaze and leaning towards his cock, her lips lingering dangerously close to his shaft.

Pressing her lips softly against his tip, she received a deep and throaty groan, Haymitch sinking deeper into his chair as she continued to jerk her hand back and forth. Keeping her lips pressed snugly against his head, she pushed her tongue out and let it dance across the purplish flesh, making sure she covered his entire tip with her tongue, eagerly lapping at every sensitive portion she could. Curling her tongue around the edge of his tip, she ran it along the most sensitive area, causing Haymitch to clench his fists and bite his tongue, on the verge of begging for her to part her lips and take him into her mouth. Teasing him a little more, she flicked her tongue across the slit in the tip of his cock, claiming the pre-cum before it had a chance to dribble downwards and cover the head of his cock. Replacing the thin layer of pre-cum with saliva, Katniss finally brought her tongue back between her lips, planting another soft kiss on his tip before parting her lips once more and slipping them downwards.

Enveloping the head of his cock in her mouth, she sandwiched her lips tightly around his head, hollowing her cheeks and gently suckling on the sensitive flesh, causing him to moan loudly, pre-cum pouring across her tongue as she continued to let the slick muscle dart back and forth across his cock. Dribbling a small amount of saliva down his cock, she used her hand to work it along his shaft, lubing his cock to a delicious shimmer, making the next part all the easier. Slowly, but surely, she adjusted the angle of her head and began to slide her lips along his shaft, taking several inches slowly into her mouth, lovingly dragging her lips down his cock, her tongue constantly weaving and circling around his shaft, adding to the pleasure.

Reaching the halfway mark of his cock, she felt his tip push and prod against the back of her throat, causing her to gag. In an attempt to impress and win her prospective mentor over, Katniss bobbed her head up and down a few times before swallowing as the tip collided with the back of her throat. The tip slipped into her throat, the muscles tightening and spasming as his cock invaded the depths of the young girl's tight, little throat. Gagging and spluttering, Katniss spewed a mouthful of saliva down and along his cock, her hand moving quickly to jerk his shaft back and forth, lubing it to a sloppy finish as her throat adjusted to the thick, throbbing intruder.

Breathing through her nose, Katniss slid another inch into her throat, her mouth trying to force the cock outwards as her throat spasmed and clenched. Determined not to give up, she continued downwards until her lips were pressed snugly against the base of his cock, her nose buried in the untamed pubic hair of his crotch, her throat clutching around his cock as she gagged wildly. Haymitch dropped his hand instinctively down to her head, resting his palm on the back of her head as if to guide and help her. Reaching upwards, Katniss batted his hand away, glaring at him as if to say no. Looking down at her judgementally, Haymitch caused her to sigh, her hand taking his hand and bringing it downwards, past her head and onto her breasts, comprising with man as he moaned loudly, her tight throat a sumptuous treat he did not expect to savour.

Calming herself, Katniss slowly drew her lips back along his shaft, her throat thanking her as the tip of her cock pulled itself out of her throat. Bobbing her head up and down the first four inches, Katniss quickly plucked the tip of her cock out of her mouth, breathing wildly as she did so. Her hand quickly began to jerk his cock rapidly as she lowered her position, arching her back and wrapping her lips around his heavy balls, taking each one into her mouth whilst her hand sped up and down his cock. Rolling each sensitive ball around in her mouth, she made sure to leave his sack glossy and shimmering, identically to his sloppy wet cock. Satisfied with herself, she continued to jerk him for a few seconds before rising her feet.

Spitting into her hand, she reached behind herself and gently massaged her arse, lubricating her back entrance as she straddled Haymitch, his cock sandwiched between his stomach and shaven pussy. Keeping that sultry smile on her lips, she watched as he tried to speak. Lifting a finger to his lips, she swiftly silenced him, lifting her hips and taking a hold of his cock. Sliding the tip along her folds, she took a few inches back and rested the tip of his throbbing shaft against her arsehole. Surprised with here choice of entrance, Haymitch couldn't comment in time as his voice was stolen by a wave of pleasure brimming through his cock.

Sinking herself downwards, she moaned as the tip of his cock breached her arse hole, prying her bum apart and lodging itself firmly inside her. Holding herself there for a moment, she adjusted to the intrusion, her hole taking a second to loosen. Effie's diligent attentions during their encounter prepared her as her arse was still a little looser and a little slicker, but even then, Katniss needed to take a moment to steady herself. Slowly, but surely, she eased herself down, inch after inch plunging itself into her bum, stretching her and filling her to the brim with thick, delicious cock. Her saliva made the initial entrance all the slicker, her bum practically peeling itself apart to accommodate the thick, bulbous length. After a minute, she finally slid herself all the way down, her crotch pressing snugly against his, her bum planted firmly on her legs, her arse stretching tightly around the base of his cock.

Moaning in tandem, Katniss kept her eyes rolled closed, her lips slightly parted as she gyrated the soft fleshy cheeks of her arse against Haymitch's crotch. Reaching down, she grabbed his hands and planted them on her hips, before leaning down and steadying herself on his chest, gently grinding her bum against him. As Haymitch let out a soft groan, she began to lift herself, slowly at first. Lifting her bum upwards, she slid half his cock out before easing back down. Bouncing a few times in quick succession, she then returned to her slow and sensual grinding before bouncing a few times again. Switching between the two, she built up a rhythm, Haymitch moaning constantly as his hands explored her young nubile body, groping and pulling at her breasts, squeezing and playfully smacking her plump, bouncing arse cheeks, all while she bounced gently up on his cock.

Pushing him backwards, she pulled his hands away from her body, steadying herself before her next move. Lifting her arse up so that just the tip remained inside her, she slammed her hips down, her arse having accumulated to the thick intruder splitting apart easily and accommodating the shaft with ease. Before Haymitch even had time to moan, she lifted her hips again, slamming down one more, her bum colliding with his legs, the echoing sound of her cheeks slapping filled the room. Moaning softly, she built a quick, hard momentum, hammering his cock in and out of her bum, pleasure filling her body. Pleasure that she ignored, opting instead to focus on making him cum, making him come around to her plight and actually act like a mentor.

Pulling her hips up of his cock, she let his tip slip out of her bum as she clambered off of him. Spreading his legs, she turned around so that her bum was pointed towards him. Taking his cock in her hand, she returned it to her tight hole, hunching over slightly as she bounced her arse up and down, giving Haymitch a gloriously delicious view of her arsehole peeling apart and flexing around his cock as she moved. Pawing eagerly and drunkenly at her arse, he admired just how round and full it was, massaging and playing with it as she fucked herself on it. Keeping her legs pressed tightly together, pushing her bum further out as a result, Katniss hoped that he was going to cum soon, her arse tiring ever so slightly with the constant pounding.

Luckily for her, he was on the verge, his cock tingling inside her bum. Slamming herself down onto his shaft, impaling herself again and again, she finally felt him cum hard. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her downwards and holding her three as the tip of his cock twitched wildly inside her. Strands of cum spurted deep into her arse, filling her to the brim as she milked his cock entirely dry, every last dribble cum leaking into her arse, his cock rapidly softening as she slowly pulled herself up. Standing up, she turned around to face him, cocking her hips and dropping her sultry smile.

"That sexy enough for you?" She seethed bitterly, walking straight towards the door, collecting her clothing as she went. Opening the door, she turned and looked at him, almost crucifying him with her eyes as she said, "Can I count on you to actually do your job? Mentor?"

Still breathless and recuperating, Haymitch nodded, her tenacity and ability turning his head. She might have the drive to be able to pull this off. Smirking as she left through the door, Haymitch watched her turn towards her quarters and disappear. And for the briefest most fleeting of moments, he felt something stir within him. Hope.

 **Author's Note: I really enjoyed the chapter if I'm honest. I wasn't thrilled about the pairing, but it was a lot of fun to write. Having characters that aren't just passionate about wanting to fuck each other and actual have an interaction beyond pure and simple lust was quite fun if I'm honest. Most stories just have pairings that fuck simply because they want to fuck. It's a nice change of pace to have a little character in there.**

 **Let me know what you think either way. Feedback about this chapter would be very much appreciated if I'm honest. Would love to know the general consensus on it all.**

 **I full intend to continue this story into the new year. Having to wait two years for an update is ludicrous (I'm sorry again!) and if you are a fan that has lasted this long, I think you deserve some more! But that is the new year! I will be taking a break (a few weeks, I promise!)**

 **And here is to a brand spanking new year of smut and high quality sexy times with our favourite characters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Revealing the Rules

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all well. I really enjoyed writing the previous three chapters, so I decided that I would jump right and start another one. And for all the people wanting to know how I plan on making the Hunger Games more sexual, this chapter finally reveals the special rules for this special Hunger Games. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Love to read reviews. They really mean a lot to me and help keep small stories like this alive. So, if you read and you like it, please let me know. Cause chances are it'll help me write the next chapter.**

 **And please stick around to the end to find out about my upload schedule for the new year. You'll want to know when there will be new stuff, so check that out if you aren't already following the story!**

Chapter 6: Revealing the Rules

Katniss retreated to her room, closing her eyes and gently tapping her head against the wall, completely and utterly shaken by what just happened. She couldn't believe what she had just done. It took her completely off guard. She knew how the Capitol worked, that certain illustrious pleasures won the favour of the masses, but she didn't think she'd have to employ such perverse tactics so early. Dressing herself once again, she breathed deeply, her heart racing as she realised she would have to once again face both Effie and Haymitch, both of them now intimately aware of what lay beneath her clothes. It made her feel exposed.

Leaving her room, she strode slowly back towards the dining cart, three of the four chairs filled. Effie had wrestled the liquor bottle from Haymitch. He moved to grab it back, but his eyes met Katniss's and he stopped sinking back into his chair, whilst Effie leapt to her feet and excitedly guided Katniss towards her chair, chirping happily as she did so, "President Snow is about to divulge the new rules that will be imposed in this year's games. You two must feel so proud being a part of the first ever new and improved Hunger Games."

"Pride isn't the first thing that comes to mind," Katniss sneered as she sank into her seat, glancing over at Haymitch, who was still mired amongst a stomach-full of alcohol, a lecherous and promiscuous grin on his face as he eyed her up and down. Scoffing and turning her head away, Katniss looked up to the TV screen, watching as President Snow's face filled the screen, an elderly and neatly preened man.

"Citizens of Panem. For decades we have used the Hunger Games as a reminder of our past. A reminder of the brutality and desolation of the rebellion. It is in the Hunger Games that we relived the horrors of the war and remind ourselves to strive for continued peace," President Snow recited, a video feed of the war playing behind him as he spoke, "But the time has come for us not to remember the bitter past of our nation and instead celebrate the values we hold dear today. There are those who would call our indulgences perverse and lecherous, but it is the foundation upon which we relax and revel. And if we are to celebrate, we should celebrate this."

President Snow's body shifted to the side slightly, shrinking into the corner, allowing the majority of the screen to be taken up by a table. A table of words and numbers that caused Katniss's heart to sink, her eyes begin to water as true and utter fear consumed her. Sure, she always knew deep down that she would be able to kill someone if the need arose, but the rules of the new games were far more intimate that she would ever have desired.

"Instead of the Tributes being forced to kill one another, there will a points system. Points shall be awarded upon the moment that a Tribute brings themselves to orgasm, for want of a better word. The means by which they achieve such an end will contribute to the points as well. The Tributes will spend a week accumulating points, after which the Tribute with lowest score will eliminated. Every day following that day, will see another Tribute eliminated," Snow explained, before he smiled and said, "May the odds be ever in your favour…"

Masturbation 5 Points

Masturbation w/ Toy (Points x No. of Inches above 10) 8 Points

Oral Sex (Traditional) 10 Points

Oral Sex (Rimjob) 15 Points

Vaginal Sex 20 Points

Anal Sex 25 Points

Lesbian (Any points awarded are doubled if performed with someone of the same sex) X2 Points

Homosexual (Any points awarded are doubled if performed with someone of the same sex) X2 Points

"They can't be serious?" Katniss exclaimed as the points board remained on screen, her mind unsure as to how she would do this. She had spent years worrying that she'd have to kill people, but never once did she think she would be forced to shag people. On TV. Something that would be broadcast across the entire country, for everyone to see. Sure, she loved running naked through the woods with Gale, but if she knew that was being shown to a bunch of people, she would never consider doing it again.

"Katniss, I told you the Capitol was insane," Haymitch said, snapping out of his drunken haze as Katniss pushed herself out of the chair, panicking, whilst Peeta sat there with a vapid and empty glare in his eyes, unable to quite believe what was happening. Effie leapt to her feet, to rush to Katniss's side as she began to panic fervently, pushing the other woman away as Haymitch tried to calm her, "They are trying to get you to panic. They want you like this. Katniss come on, I know you can do this."  
"Nope…" Katniss breathed, staggering over to the next carriage and walking up to her room and opening to door. Before Effie and Haymitch could catch her, she slammed the door behind her and flopped down onto the bed, her mind reeling as she tried to process what was happening. She couldn't remember just how long she had been laying there thinking, wondering how she could get out of this, but it was long enough for sleep to claim her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Slowly, Katniss began to sway her hips back and forth, gently twisting herself and flaunting every angle of her body towards her eager viewer. Slowly lifting her hands up to her leather jacket, Katniss pulled it off her body, turning her back to her lustful audience as she lifted her hands to the hem of shirt and slowly lifted it upwards, revealing the expanse of flesh that was her back, her soft, plump breasts springing free, but remaining entirely hidden from the person across the room. Flicking her hair back seductively, Katniss glanced over her shoulder, the cute round face of her sister smiling back at her as she watched Katniss's slow and seductive strip tease.

Despite her rather drastic performance with Haymitch, Katniss knew how to dance. She and her sister used to always dance when they were young with their dance moves becoming more and more erotic as the years went by. Strip teases became popular between the two of them and Katniss quickly picked up how to move her body. When she was with her sister it seemed like second nature. It was just her and Prim having fun and not really trying. But when she was with Haymitch, her heart was racing, and the nerves just took over her and she forgot every sexy and seductive thing she had done with her sister, her swift and sultry moves replaced by clumsy stumbling.

"You could be one of those dancers down at the Hob," Prim giggled. She was naked, sitting cross-legged and watching as Katniss slowly advanced on her hands pawing at her soft breasts and much as she could, before she straddled her sister, pulling her young frame close. Consumed in the moment, Katniss didn't even think, presuming what was happening was in fact reality, with the Reaping being only a bad dream. However, in her lust consumed mind, she failed to realise that the opposite was the truth, with her and Prim being only an old memory, brought to life once more by her slumber.

"Really? What do you know about those dancers? Have you been going places I've told you not to?" Katniss smiled, lowering her hands to Prim's budding breasts, taking them in her hands and gently squeezing them, a soft moan coming to the young girl's lips. Gently tightening her grip around Prim's nipples, she softly twisted them, Prim's eyes snapping open as she bit her lip, stifling a grunt of pain as Katniss began to gently grind her hips down onto Prim's lap, her bum gently pressing against the young girl's pussy.

"I might have… watched a few of them…" Prim grinned suggestively, Katniss's eyes widening as she pushed herself up off of Prim and sat down beside her, a lecherous and promiscuous smile on her own face. Slipping her fingers into her trousers, Katniss slid her trousers and pants down to her ankles, kicking them away. Her pussy was shaven, a hint that should have told her she was dreaming, considering her memory of what was happening had her with a thick nest of hair between her legs.

"You know what that means, missy?" Katniss said, pushing her grin to one side and looking at Prim with a stern and commanding face, Prim's eyes lighting up as she realised just what she meant. Pushing her own smile away, Prim nodded and waited for Katniss to lean backwards. Clambering over Katniss's lap, Prim presented her pale, pert and young arse cheeks to her older sister, ready for the older girl to dole out her just punishment. Biting her lip, Prim closed her eyes, waiting for her sister to administer her due punishment.

Lifting her hand above her sister's bum, Katniss brought it sharply down on the young girl's shapely behind, Prim gasping audibly, before letting out a low guttural moan. The sharp sting of the initial slap burned in her flesh for a moment before mellowing it into a sumptuous and delicate pleasure. Running her hand across her soft skin, Katniss gently massaged her cheek, watching as a bright red hand print flared up on her arse, Prim pushing her arse upwards, begging for more. Most people would look at Prim and see her as an innocent young girl, but just like most people, she had her perversions. It was simply due to her and Katniss's intimacy that the blonde girl discovered her particular kinks earlier on. And Katniss was more than happy to oblige, her subconscious not yet figuring out that she was in fact dreaming, instead savouring the naughtiness of reliving a fond and kinky memory with her sister.

Gliding her hand across to her sister's other cheek, Katniss spanked her sharply once more, her sister not even eliciting a gasp, but instead a deep lustful moan, pushing her arse even further upwards in a desperate attempt to glean more pleasure, as her slick hairless folds grew wetter and wetter with each sharp, biting strike. Eager to indulge the young girl, Katniss spanked both her cheeks in tandem, her hands both slapping against Prim's bum, turning her once pale and pert cheeks into a deep rosy red, burning with a fiery hue as she moaned like a common whore. Feel her sister's wetness slipping down to her own thighs, Katniss slid a finger in between the young girl's legs, finding her slit and guiding a finger along her folds, feeling her wetness soak her finger with even the slightest touch.

"My, my… It seems you've developed a taste for it, have you? What are you, missy?" Katniss asked, spanking her sister once again with her free hand, watching as she yelped, the raw tinge to her skin added to the painful pleasure that seeped into Prim's sex addled mind. Sliding her fingers along Prim's pussy, Katniss found her entrance, easing the tips of two of her fingers against her hole and teasing, threatening to plunge them inside, waiting for her sister's lusty response. Not answering, Prim received another firm and hard spank to her arse, her small cheeks rippling as her haze of pleasure was cracked for a simple moment allowing her to breathe the simple, naughty words that Katniss lusted and longed to hear, "I'm a slut…"

Biting her lip as Prim moaned those soft words, Katniss began to push her fingers slowly forwards, easing the digits inside her sister's eager cunt. Moaning softly, Prim let her eyes roll closed as Katniss inched her fingers forwards, prying the young girl's folds apart and lodging two of her fingers deep inside her sister's soaking wet pussy. Burying them up to the knuckle, Katniss held them there for a moment, before sharply lifting her hand once again and spanking Prim's red raw arse, eliciting a yelp of painful pleasure from the young girl as her pussy throbbed and pulsated with delicious pleasure. Curling her fingers upwards, Katniss found Prim's sweet spot, the young girl suddenly gasping and grabbing Katniss's thigh to steady herself, writhing and pushing her arse back onto Katniss's fingers, begging for more attention to her sensation g-spot.

Flooded with pleasure, Prim once again had the sensation of pleasure undercut by a sharp spank, Katniss leaning down and kissing the young girl's arse cheeks, feeling the burning heat emanating from her soft supple skin. Letting her ass relax for a moment, Katniss slid her other hand down underneath Prim's body, finding the young girl's pert and tiny breasts, gently cupping and squeezing the soft mounds as moan after moan slipped from between the delicate girl's soft lips. Sliding a third finger inside her pussy, Katniss heard a gasp of pleasure come from Prim, but failed to notice as her soft delicate moans became muffled, her sister falling silent. Focussing on Prim's backside, Katniss was completely oblivious as to what was happening at the other end.

Peeling her sister's ass cheeks apart, Katniss found her sister's back entrance, gently dribbling a mouthful of spit down onto her hole, using her free hand to rub the slicks substance against her immeasurably tighter hole. Lubing it up considerably, Katniss gently rested the tip of her finger against Prim's arsehole, gently wriggling the digit into her bum as her other hand continued to finger her slick folds, the girl's crotch grinding downwards in search of more pleasure. Slowly, but surely, her finger dipped inside Prim's untouched arse, the tip sliding deep into her hole and bringing a muffled, gargled moan to Prim's lips. Confused as to what the sound was, Katniss glanced over to her sister's head, finding her younger sister's lips wrapped snugly around the base of thick, throbbing and familiar looking cock, her eyes bulging as she eagerly guzzled the thick length.

Looking up, Katniss's eyes were met with a familiar face. Gale. His own gaze focussed on Prim's sweet, delicious mouth as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her tight, young, spasming throat, his cock gleaming with saliva as Prim's tongue danced eagerly around his cock, moaning into his cock as Katniss stopped her fingering, taken aback by the sight in front of her. This wasn't how it went. Her memory was clear. She fingered Prim until she came and the pair scissored one another, grinding their pussies against one another until they fell asleep. At no point did Gale fuck Prim's throat. Prim and Gale had never seen each other naked let along lodged his cock in her throat. She hadn't seen a cock as far as Katniss was aware, so what was happening. Unless it wasn't a memory, but a dream.

Enthralled by the sight, Katniss couldn't help but feel herself dampen between her legs, watching Prim expertly deepthroat her best friend's cock, her neck arching itself to allowing him deep into her sweet, succulent hole. Gagging and spluttering, she spewed saliva along his shaft, his cock becoming glossy and slick as his balls smacked against her chin, dribbles of saliva rolling down from her mouth and dropping onto the bed. Subconsciously, Katniss began to move her fingers back and forth inside Prim once again, gently beginning to fuck her holes with her finger brimming more moans of pleasure to the young girl's lips, her moans vibrating along Gale's shaft and causing him to groan. Prim eagerly wrapped her arms around Gale's waist, pulling his cock deeper inside her moan as she smiled around his cock, grinning up at the man as her fucked her tight virgin mouth.

Biting her own lip, Katniss didn't even care, her mind consumed by the lust and desire of the situation, her mind flooding with different ideas and positions. Gale sliding his cock into her arse whilst she dove into her sister's pussy, lapping as her glistening folds whilst her arse with torn in two by his thick, bulbous shaft. Or taking a leaf from Effie's book and having Prim stand up whilst she peeled her arse apart and let her tongue delve deep inside the young girl's bum, all while Gale lunged his skilled tongue deep into her inexperienced cunt, the pleasure becoming almost enough to make Prim collapse. Or Prim on all fours, Katniss holding her cheeks open and guiding Gale's cock into her bum, giving Prim her first proper fuck with a thick, throbbing cock. The possibilities were endless. But as Katniss lost herself in her fantasy world, she suddenly snapped back into reality (well, a reality mired amongst a dream) and pulled Prim away from Gale's cock, her sister instincts stopping the perverse defilement of her young sister, despite having already defiled Prim with her lusty desires, long ago.

"What the fuck's happening?" Katniss exclaimed as Prim rose to her feet, wiping her mouth and pushing Katniss backwards onto the bed, the older girl allowing the blonde girl to take control as she and Gale advanced on either side of her, their lusty smiles replaced with stern looks.

"We're here to help you Katniss. You're dreaming," Prim murmured, lowering her lips to Katniss's nipple and gently starting to nibble on the sensitive nub, her fingers dancing down to Katniss's freshly shaven pussy, gliding her fingers through her folds and finding her clit. Running circles across the sensitive pocket of flesh, Prim softly bit on her older sister's nipple as Gale, loomed over her. Opening her lips to retort, Katniss was silenced as Gale lifted a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"You need to come home. And you need to do what needs doing. And we're here to make that easier, to make you okay at doing this kind of stuff in front of people…" Gale smiled, lowing his lips to her other nipple and taking that in between his lips and biting down softly, his fingers sliding down alongside Prim's and resting at the entrance to Katniss's pussy. Easing a finger inside the girl, Gale watched as Katniss moaned, her eyes widening as she realised what was happening. Her dream was changing. She was no longer laying on her bed at home. She was on a lavish stage, a crowd of people in chairs watching intimately as her sister and best friend fondled her. Panicking, Katniss moved to push the pair away, but Prim forced her to stay in place, kissing her softly before purring.

"It's okay… Let us help you…" Prim moaned as Katniss began to panic more and more, her eyes dancing back and forth across the immense crowd that was watching her intimately, surveying every curve and delicious avenue of her body, people lightly pawing at their crotches. Before Katniss could lurch out once again, Prim pinned her arms in place, lifting her legs and straddling Katniss's face. She forced her knees down onto her older sister's arms, holding her on place and giving the older girl an intimate view of her glistening folds, her view of the crowd replaced with Prim's slowly advancing pussy.

Noticing that Gale's hands and lips had left her body, Katniss worried even more, her nerves taking full control as she was shifted uncomfortably back and forth. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grasp her thighs, prying them slowly apart and pushing her legs up towards her head, spreading her legs wider and wider, giving the mysterious pair of hands access to her sumptuous folds. She could only assume this was Gale, but she couldn't shake the idea that maybe it was a complete stranger, or that the crowds had left their seats and begun queuing up to have their way with her as she lay there helpless. Her concerns were quickly mitigated as she felt the familiar throbbing tip of Gale's cock rest itself against her constricted arsehole, the familiarity of his thick length calming her slightly, but not enough to shake the ever-present thought that the crowd of people were still watching her. However, in one swift movement, both Gale and Prim calmed the brunette's worries, masking her nerves with pleasure.

"Relax…" Prim moaned as she sank her hips downwards, planting her pussy lips firmly on Katniss's lips. Begrudgingly faced with her sister's quim, Katniss denied her younger sibling pleasure, trying to turn her head and free herself of her creamy white thighs. It was Gale's cock that finally won her over. Slowly pushing forwards, his tip wriggled its way inside her tight derriere, Prim's copious and liberal application of saliva allowing for a slick entrance into Katniss's well used bum. Moaning in tandem, Gale and Katniss shared a moment of pleasure as her arse gave away, a moment of sumptuous pleasure that Katniss lusted and longed for, wanting to feel it in real life and no amidst a fever dream. That lusting for pleasure was what reminded. Reminded her of what was waiting for her at home and what she needed to get back to. It was more complicated than that, but that's what turned her, her lips turning to Prim's pussy, all nerves and anxiety fleeing as she plunged her tongue deep inside the young girl knowing full well that hundreds, if not thousands were watching her as she did so.

Slowly, Gale thrust himself forwards, his hands wrapping around Katniss's toned thighs, using her body to anchor himself and plunge deep into her willing and pleasure ridden arsehole. Moaning, he felt his cock get sandwiched delectably inside her, her hole tightening and clutching around his cock, pulling him in deeper, savouring each and every inch of his shaft as she did so. It may have been a dream, but Katniss didn't care, her body flooded with sweet pleasure as his cock slid deeper and deeper, her constricted bum hole opening to eagerly allow him inside, until his balls gently smacked against her bum cheeks, the sound causing Katniss to moan, her rear entrance full to the brim with his delicious pleasurable and rigid cock. Savouring the sensation of being full to the brim, Katniss moaned into Prim's cunt, the vibrations rippling through the young girl's body. Even though Haymitch had been balls deep in her arse only a while ago, it felt different to have Gale inside her, even if it wasn't actually real.

Sliding her hands up to Prim's taut and petite thighs, Katniss pulled her down, her tongue lunging deep inside the young girl's tight, virgin hole. Tracing her folds, Katniss knew exactly where to attack with her tongue to get her sister to convulse uncontrollably. Wrapping her tongue around Prim's tiny prepubescent clit, Katniss watched as the young girl fell forwards, resting herself on her hands as her face contorted with pleasure, moaning softly and near silently. Biting her lip, Prim opened her eyes slightly, the two siblings sharing a silent moment, their eyes linking before Katniss slid her hand down to Prim's entrance and plunged a finger deep inside her sister's pussy. Had she been more experienced, she would have opened with two fingers, but Katniss simply eased a single digit inside, the small and thin length enough to cause the young girl's cunt to quiver uncontrollably.

Taking a moment to savour the tightness of Katniss's delectable bum, Gale slowly drew his hips backwards, her hole pulling at his cock as he slid outwards, begging for his shaft to remain lodged inside her. Pulling himself out of her arse, Gale left only the tip inside, before sliding easily back inside, his balls smacking softly against her cheeks as he started to gently fuck her. Where other people would have hammered hard and fast, Gale opted for a slow, deep and sensual fuck, the muffled moans that Katniss gave on pleasure spurring his movements on as his hands caressed every inch of her skin, holding and pulling at her flesh, the simple touch of her body against his making gale moan. Taking her breast in his hand, he gently squeezed them, his other hand dropping to her pussy and finding her clit, knowing full well the pleasure he could impart. Arching her back in pleasure, Katniss was almost torn away from Prim's pussy, but swiftly dove back inside, her tongue plunging deep into her hole.

Prim's pussy was dripping at this point, Katniss's skilled and lusty attack covering Prim's young delicate body in a thin layer of sweat as she writhed and grinded down onto her sister's face. Katniss's hands pried her arse cheeks apart, a finger finding its way to her back entrance and sliding slowly inside, Prim's knees buckling as she fell forwards, her body beginning to ripple and spasm as the young girl came and came hard. Her pussy clamped down on Katniss's tongue and fingers, holding her in place for a moment, until Prim rolled away and left Katniss and Gale to their own devices. As soon as Prim moved away, Katniss and Gale's eyes met one another, their gazes fixating on each other for a brief moment, before Gale took charge, taking Katniss by complete surprise.

Leaning down, he buried himself deep inside her arse, his cock buried up to the hilt. Lifting her legs upwards, he achieved a deeper angle, plundering deeper into the girl's ass as she moaned. Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her. Passionately. His tongue darting into her mouth as he pressed his body intimately against his, their bodies writhing and grinding against each other. Katniss was taken aback by the sudden movement. She'd always felt that sort of tension between her and Gale, but never thought either of them would or could act on it. She had her family, a far more important thing to her. Their fuck sessions were just that. Fuck sessions. Moments of cathartic and pleasurable bliss to shatter the frigid normality of life. Never romance. Her eyes were wide open as Gale pulled her deeper into the kiss. For a moment, she saw the crowds watching them and she remembered where she was. A dream. And surely there is no better place for forlorn love than in the scapegoat of a dream world.

Meeting his kisses, she pushed her own tongue into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him, down moaning into his lips as he began to move his hips back and forth, the pair of them moving closer and closer to an orgasm, an embrace. Humping and fucking into each other, the pair groaned and moaned, their kiss breaking as they buried their heads In each other's necks, breathing and gasping as pleasure coursed across their bodies. Katniss was first to hit her sweet spot, her ass always being quite tender and ready to give pleasure. Her body convulsed, her back arching as she gasped, her pussy and arse clenching, tightening down as her orgasm hit her body, trapping Gale in place and triggering his own orgasm. She felt him fill her arse, cum spurting deep inside her, filling her to the brim as the pair crumbled, falling into each other and breathing for a moment, content. It was only when she felt another pair of hands resting on her body, that Katniss opened her eyes.

"Come home to us…" Prim murmured, she and Gale kneeling beside her as the room began to swirl with darkness, her surroundings melting in on themselves as she clawed desperately at the two of them, only to be swallowed by the darkness herself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Katniss awoke, a layer of sweat covering her body as she rolled out of bed. The pair of comfy boxers she had put on to sleep in were soaking, her folds glossy and glistening, slick with arousal from a simple dream. Staggering to her feet. She stripped, wiping herself down with a towel and making herself presentable. Dressing quickly, she burst through her door and strode confidently into the dining cart, where Haymitch, Effie and Peeta had all gathered for breakfast, her slumber having been considerably longer than theirs. They all turned to her, almost expectantly, thin smiles coming to their faces as she asked, "What do we need to do?"

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! I hope the rules are clear, but I am more than happy to clarify any questions that people have. Essentially, the Tributes have to fuck and orgasm to get points and make sure they aren't on the bottom of the leaderboard otherwise they get killed off. I may add more to the points table at a later date, but at the moment, that's it. I'll put the points table in the chapter where the games actually start as well.**

 **Please leave a review if you liked it. You have no idea how much it means to get a few words of encouragement after you've put hours of work into something. It's the best thing you can do to make sure I write more!**

 **Now, to explain my upload schedule plan. For the first part of year at least, I will be uploading two chapters a week (minimum). I will be keeping the weekly upload for Sensations of Shemales with the other chapter being either the Hunger Games or Doctor Who. Those two will alternate and become fortnightly. I will try and upload a chapter for both Doctor Who stories, but might not be able to. However, if Amy's story get's update one fortnight then either only Clara's story or both will be updated the next fortnight.**

 **As for my other stories and why they won't be being updated, here is the reason. I don't have the drive to write Modern Family anymore and don't want to pump out a poor-quality product just to keep people happy. A Song of Grunts and Moans will be updated whenever I feel like it. So, if I get finished with the chapters I have planned for that week and feel like writing more, that'll be what I write. I will be doing a proper story for game of thrones using (Game of Moans: Fuck or be Fucked) but that needs planning so won't be ready for a while. The same for A Song of Shemales and Futas. Once that is planned, I'll get started.**

 **Till next time, when we finally arrive at the capitol and find out just sex crazed they are!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lunatics, Naked Lunatics

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all well and have not been waiting too impatiently for the next chapter. I do want remind people that this story will be updated fortnightly, so every two weeks. Hopefully I can make it more regular, but to give the people who don't accounts and who are just guests a reliable time to check back, I'm make it fortnightly. For those who were worried they'd have to wait another two years, have no fear!**

 **However, this chapter sees Katniss finally arrive at the Capitol and it is revealed just how crazy they are. And of course, it's remarkably sex driven. Who would have thought it, considering the title of this story is innocent and harmless, eh? Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 7: Lunatics… Naked Lunatics...

The sheen of the Capitol could be seen long before they arrived anywhere near the actual city. And whilst Haymitch rattled of piece of fractured, drunken advice, the two Tributes found no solace in his words, their necks craned as they watched the city loom higher and higher in their sights, the impending doom readying to crash down on them. Katniss had been distracted ever since she saw the first spire, consciously ignoring their mentor's vital words about putting on a show and being liked amongst the masses. Peeta gleaned enough to keep the conversation alive, but even then, he was focussed more on what was about to happen, going so far as to rise to his feet and cross over to one of the windows as they pushed through the tunnel and began to glide through and into the station, the hoards of Capitol citizens waiting for them in their shared and eclectic madness.

They stood in their hundreds waiting for them, waving ecstatically as they came into the station. At first, Peeta's mind went blank in sheer surprise, before a smile etched itself across his face. The Capitol were a strange folk at least in the eyes of the Tributes from Twelve. It was strange enough that Katniss rose from her seat, not to greet and wave, but to simply get a closer look. When President Snow said that they were embracing their more modern sensibilities when designing this year's games, he wasn't lying. Nearly every single denizen of the Capitol was showing skin. Not an arm or a shoulder. But presenting their breasts, bum or otherwise intimate areas for all to see, and all with a flagrant disrespect for the notion of modesty.

Not entirely naked, what they wore was more akin to bondage gear, whilst not specifically clothed in leather. Although, some people had opted for such a material. But their dresses and eclectic suits were design so as to present their sexual assets as if on a pedestal. Dresses curved around women's breasts, showing them perfectly, some opting to adorn nipple tassels as if that somehow repaired their damaged modesty. Some people forewent clothing entirely, standing completely in the buff, their pubic hair matching the eccentricity of their actual heads of hair, often being woven into strange designs. Some people only splashes of paint and make-up across their bodies with others only adorning their manhood with a single gold ring wrapped around the base of their shaft.

And such lack of clothing wasn't frowned upon, but rather celebrated. The people who didn't have their eyes latched onto the train, waiting for the Tributes, were found lavishing each other, their hands gently squeezing and admiring one another's bodies, all through forced smiles. Whilst none were explicitly engaging in sexual activity, Katniss couldn't be a hundred percent sure, considering just how massive and writhing the crowd was, people shamelessly pressing their exposed or entirely nude bodies against one another, desperate to get close and see the Tributes. The people they would be watching with lustful eyes as the fucked and played with one another in the perverse playground that was the Hunger Games.

"I told you they were crazy…" Haymitch grumbled moving down the train and heading towards the entrance, followed swiftly by Katniss and Peeta, both of whom had their hearts racing, panicking and wondering just what would happen. However, their worries were quickly shifted to Effie who had incidentally excused herself fifteen minutes before arriving at the Capitol. She had changed her attire so as to better fit the sentiment of the Capitol and wore bright Pink band of fabric around her neck. Four strips of similar fabric rand down to her waist, attached to a second band of fabric on her hips. The thin strips of fabric hid nothing from view and were adorned with sequins and various other accoutrements of splendour. She had a skirt that flowed down over her hips, but curved away from her pussy and arse, allowing them to be fully in view of anyone who wished. Although, she had lain a strip of pink fabric across her quim as if to imply that was enough to cover it, her pussy lips folding around the fabric. Casting a quick glance at the woman, Katniss averted her eyes, Haymitch being quick to berate her, "Really, Effie?"

"I adopted the modesty of District Twelve during my visit, but now we are back in the Capitol I see no problem in dressing as I usually do," Effie said, straightening what little fabric she wore, before turning to Katniss and brushing her down, grasping her top and trying to pull it downwards and exposed her breasts, "Now, now… You are Tributes and the crowds will want to see you as you are meant to be."

Smacking her hand away, Katniss pushed away, retreating to Haymitch, who for once was being the voice of reason in the situation. Effie quickly darted over to Peeta, her hands fumbling around his crotch, massaging his cock to a hardened state before unzipping his trousers, trying to free his cock, "Effie! Now is not the time!"

"Fine, but if no one likes our Tributes, then I shall be blaming you. Smiles and…" Effie grumbled, before returning to her usual faux self, the doors of the train peeling apart, allowing the rambunctious cheers of the crowd to hit their ears at full volume, Peeta instantly smiling and waving back, Katniss a little more reserved. Slowly striding forwards, they followed a group of Peacekeepers who ensured that there was enough space for them to get to the preparation areas for the Tribute parade. Doing her best to remain stoic and unfaltering, Katniss was a little taken aback by the forwardness of the Capitol denizens, each one trying to lunge at her, one managing to grope her arse, getting a few good squeezes in before Katniss batted his hand away. Before she could retaliate with a deserving slap, Katniss had Haymitch grab her shoulder, forcing her away.

"Don't. This is a completely different world. And you need to be liked," Haymitch reprimanded, his drunken haze lifting, replaced by a stern and calm demeanour, one that filled Katniss with a small amount of confidence as they strode on past, Peeta quietly relishing the attention and the few subtle hands that found his cock and gently massaged it. One woman of a darker complexion, bald and wearing only gold paint, strutted seductively alongside Peeta, her hand fixed on his cock as she gave him sultry looks, purring in his ear and coaxing his hand to dip down between her legs. Plucking a small card from a tiny pocket that she wore on a thin string around her waist, she handed it to Peeta before bidding him goodbye.

"This is humiliating. It's like I'm being paraded as a show pony," Katniss seethed, an older gentleman reaching across Haymitch and landing on her breast. Moving to brush it away, Katniss was stopped by Haymitch, who did it for her, smiling politely to the elderly gentleman who backed away immediately.

"Well, that's your life for now. Until you win the Games," Haymitch said, the group rounding a corner to a small underground tunnel, a little seedier than normal, but entirely upper-class. It outshone even the grandest place in twelve. Buried into the side of the tunnel were shops, parading their wares which were decidedly perverse. One had a myriad of sex toys that went beyond Katniss's simply wooden strapon back home, intricate wires and metal frames creating ludicrous and frankly insane creations that were more akin to torture devices than pleasure. The next shop was a brothel, but it dispelled with the tiny fragments of privacy usual found in such establishments. Instead woman and men took their place in a seat, much akin to a barber shop and were serviced by whomever they wished. The next shop was more disturbing as woman and men were bound in ropes, gagged and with price tags. Sex slaves. Unbeknownst to Katniss, the people being sold were in on the operation finding pleasure in the notion and where wholly willing to be sold to simply be used.

Luckily, the group ducked into a small elevator, the doors sliding closed behind them and giving Katniss and brief moment out of the gaze and lust of the public, her body now simply in her own to control, Haymitch sighing as the elevator began to move, "Welcome to the Capitol. The land of lunatics…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Preparation was hardly any better. With such high standards for what they defined as beauty, the Capitol organised what they called Preparation. Each of the Tributes was given a small cordoned off area, a group of half-naked workers, washing and prepping them, ridding them of the filth that was their District. Marched in, one after the other, the Tributes had varying amounts of nerves, but Katniss was simply trying to process what was happening to her. Standing in her small cordoned off area, she was met with three people, two women and one man. They wore protective clothing, which was comprised of an apron and mask, behind which lay nothing at all. Standing their expectantly, Katniss received her orders from the confused people, simply saying, "Well… Strip…"

Biting her lip, Katniss bit the bullet, realising that this was going to become all too familiar for her. Stating with her trousers, she quickly undid them, dropping them to the ground as the three-people stood there ogling her as she revealed her soft and plump flesh. Standing in her panties and only her blouse having kicked her shoes and socks to one side. Hesitant at first, Katniss closed her eyes and pulled her blouse up and off her body, her plump breasts bouncing free, one of the women watching her raising her eyebrows in response, salivating slightly. Keeping the momentum going, she slid her fingers into her knickers and peeled them away, dropping them instantly and standing entirely in the nude and the mercy of the three people, the man taking charge and gesturing towards the operating table laying in the middle of the area.

Laying down, Katniss felt like she was a slab of meat on a butcher's table and the following procedures were hardly flattering. Washing her down with soap and a shower head, she was quickly blow-dried and cleaned. Then came the pain. Her body was examined under a microscope, all three-people running over her with tweezers and removing every stray hair. Lifting and spreading her legs, they delved into every nook and cranny, her arsehole combed over and over again to remove even the slightest hint of hair. Due to her shaven crotch, the painful removal of such hairs was luckily left to the side, resulting in them dropping her body, prepped, soaked, shaven, plucked, pulled and presented perfectly.

It was then, when the three-people dropped their tools that they circled around the girl, running their hands delicately across her freshly prepared body, their touch more tender and far more sensual. Taken aback, Katniss could hardly refuse as one of them pressed their lips against hers, clouding her vision as the two-other people went lower and lower. It was only now that Katniss fully eyed the people up. The man had a shaven head, with only an elegantly tweaked moustache, whilst the ladies were adorned in far more intricately. One had flaming red hair that was straightened, with red lipstick and blackened eyes. The other, a coloured woman had a long snaking strip of white hair that went along the middle of her head before stretching into a long ponytail that curled around her shoulder several times. By Katniss's instant lust filled haze, they were definitely attractive and in her defence, her body was paralysed in sharp stabbing pains from her painful plucking. So, she could barely muster the strength to object to their advances, her mind instantly assuming this to be some perverse finishing ceremony.

The gentle caresses were like a delicate and purposeful massage to her prepped body and she barely recognised what was happening until her legs were spread and she felt two heads disappear beneath her. Her bum was lifted up from the table, her freshly plucked arsehole revealed to the two people down by her crotch. The woman kissing her continued to do so, pushing her tongue deeper into the young girl's mouth until finally Katniss pushed her away, the woman seeing her feisty defiance as an admirable trait. Her hands moved to push the two people between her legs away, but the woman who was kissing her, the coloured woman, captured her hands, pulling them up above her head and out of her view, stretching her body out. Before Katniss could figure out what was happening, she felt her fingers sliding through the woman's slick folds, her fingers prying her pussy apart as she used her hands to stimulate herself. Trying to tug her hands away, Katniss was once more pinned in place as the two-other attendants lunged their tongues forwards, forcing the girl's lips open in a deep orgasmic moan.

She felt the man's tongue find her pussy, tracing expertly through her folds, darting back and forth as if he was already familiar with her most tender spots. It took him seconds to find her clit, his tongue wrapping eagerly around it and gently suckling on the sensitive nub. It took Gale a fair while to find her clit and took him days to do so without her constant guidance, yet this stranger found and attacked it so sensually without even batting an eyelid. A finger found her entrance and slipped deep inside, causing her to arch her back, pushing her pussy instinctively into his face, his chin working steadily through her folds as he began to slide his digit in and out, her slick pussy eagerly accepting a second finger with little hesitation, her body teeming with delicious pleasure that instantly clouded her judgement. Every logical bone in her body wanted to force her to get up and storm away, yet she couldn't. And as more moans began to rise from the other booths, Katniss, comforted by the company of other pleasured teens, allowed herself a brief moan, a brief burst of pleasure. Her logic went out the window as she felt her hands move.

It wasn't that the black woman was moving them, but rather a lustful part of her mind took control, sliding her fingers up and into the woman's hole. Gasping, she grinned, pulling her apron off and revealing her gorgeously fake body to Katniss, who in her pleasure haze relished every inch of her perfectly proportioned body. Of-course they were implants and if Katniss was thinking with any sense, she would have scoffed at them. But that haze pushed her to bite her lip in response, watching as the woman let go of her hands, trusting the young girl to be diligent in her movements and not retreat. One hand snaked around to the woman's bum, groping the taut cheeks, whilst the other easily slid a couple fingers into the woman's cunt, making her moan softly. Spurred on by Katniss's engagement, the woman leant down pressing her lips softly against Katniss's, the girl far more receptive to her advances this time around and parting her lips eagerly to allow her tongue to explore her mouth. The woman's hands found Katniss's breasts, gently squeezing and playing with them, enthralled by their natural shape and form.

The other woman down between Katniss's legs left the man to ravage her pussy, her tongue craving a far more delectable entrance. Leaning forwards, she traced her tongue along Katniss's arsehole, gently coating it in a thin layer of saliva, the girl's body almost instantly reacting to the skilled tongue that was at work between her legs. Pushing forwards, her well used arse gave away almost instantly, allowing her to slip her tongue deep into Katniss's rear end, relishing and savouring her depths as her hands spread her legs wider and wider. Shaking ever so slightly, Katniss's body was plunged into new realms of pleasure as the most skilled tongues she had ever experienced went at work to her lower holes, all the while she was trapped in a sensual kiss, her fingers probing a random stranger. The thoughts about how ludicrous and perverse this situation was escaped Katniss as pleasure clouded them, the tongues sliding in and out, up and down and all over her holes were eliciting moan after moan from the young girl.

Plucking her lips away, the coloured woman took Katniss's hand and pulled it away from her pussy, a lustful smile on her face as she took it by the wrist. Her other hand took Katniss's fingers and rolled them in on themselves, forcing the young girl to clench her first. Giving her fist a small kiss, the woman then lowered it between her legs, Katniss's eyes widening. She wasn't going to do what she thought she was going to do, was she? She was. Pressing Katniss's knuckles against her pussy, the woman wriggled back and forth slightly, trying desperately to adjust to the fist. It took some time, but eventually her folds parted, and Katniss's fist slowly began to slip inside, the young girl's eyes widening as her own pleasure was lost on her, instead replaced by vapid curiosity as to what was happening. Wriggling a little more, her pussy gave away, Katniss's fist carving through her hole like butter and sinking itself all the way up to the wrist inside her, the woman barely wincing, instead grinning wildly. Slowly, she started to squat more and more of Katniss's forearm disappearing inside her, until she reached her limit, the woman gently shaking her hips as if to boast at her abilities.

That was the straw that broke Katniss as her pleasured haze was broken by bafflement. Suddenly, she came to her senses, her orgasm just around the corner. Yet her principles remained unfaltering, Katniss pulling her fist a little roughly out of the woman (not that she cared, the same wide grin plastered on her face regardless). Her hands pushed the two people between her legs away as she rolled of the table, a little shaky on her footing. She grabbed a hospital gown that she was sure she was supposed to wear, a big twelve emblazoned in the front. Wrapping it around herself, she turned to face the three attendants, all of whom wore massive smiles as they simply said, with chuckles following, "She'll be the first to die."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next to her in a separate booth, Peeta was in heaven. Being the baker's boy from twelve he hardly indulged in the sexual promiscuity that seemed to rampant in the Capitol. Walking through the Capitol streets was terrifying, yet he could hardly ignore the throbbing erection that was pushing against his trousers. He had always thought he'd remain a virgin for a fair while, but having become a Tribute, he had been treated to the sumptuously skilled lips of Effie and was now receiving his own special treatment at the hands of his attendants, though was far keener than Katniss to see it through to the bitter and pleasurable end.

His treatment and prep were much the same as Katniss's. Having previously been shaven by Effie, he avoided the most painful aspects, but still had every inch of his body combed for unwanted hairs before his three attendants circled around them, the similar sultry glare in their eye as they did so. Luckily for Peeta, all three of them were woman, meaning he wouldn't have to indulge in any perverse action with someone of his own gender. Yet at least. Two of them were identical. Twins. Their hair was a myriad of colours each one brighter than the next, combed into wispy shapes. The last had a shaven head, the thin bristles that remained being blue, her face caked with silvery and deep blue hues. Their hands ran along his body, massaging him. Whereas Katniss was simply caressed, these three were massaging, their hands pushing into his skin deeply, forcing grunts of pleasure from him with out even touching his rapidly hardening cock.

"Turn over…" one of them smiled, reaching beneath the table and unhooking a small portion of it, a small circular hole appearing beneath him, the implication clear. Whilst he was taken aback by the forwardness of the Capitol, the raging hormones inside him could hardly turn down something as appealing as a blowjob from a pair of seductive twins and their gorgeous friend. Doing so swiftly, he slid his cock through the hole, his head being place dangling over the edge of the table as their hands ran all over him. One of them continued the massage whilst the other two sought more sensual means to derive pleasure from the young and frankly handsome boy.

One of the twins slid down onto her knees, clambering beneath the table and biting her lip as she came face to face with his cock. Peeta didn't know it, but his shaft was longer than average. Standing at ten inches, it was the prize in the eyes of the young woman as she reached forwards and wrapped her hand daintily around the base of his cock, slowly milking the first bead of pre-cum down and onto her eager tongue, relishing the salty taste as Peeta let out a deep and pleasured moan. Gently jerking Peeta off, she leant forwards, her tongue flicking across his tip, pre-cum pouring out of the adolescent boy, his second ever blowjob being one of immensely pleasurable proportions. Then again, he didn't have much to compare it to and being able to give a decent blowjob in the Capitol was the equivalent of being able to count. Wrapping her tongue around his tip, she wiped away the rapidly produced pre-cum replacing it with slick saliva, her lips slowly parting and enveloping the head of his cock.

Meanwhile, as his cock was being subjected to a skilled tongue, the other twin stood at his side, her hands gently roaming across his taut and toned bum cheeks, gently prying them apart to reveal his freshly prepped rear entrance, as yet untouched by tongue, toys or even cock. Not that it would remain that way for very long. Licking her lips, the woman leant in, pressing a soft kiss on each of Peeta's bum cheeks before gently running her tongue across his hole, causing him to thrust into the table, arching his back in pleasure. Taking this as a good response, she held his cheeks firmly in place, running slow and delicate circles across his arsehole, bringing constant moans to his lips as she did so. Slowly, he relaxed his hole loosening enough for her to press the tip of her tongue against his entrance, and plunge her slippery muscle deep into her clutching arse, silencing him as his moans became quiet an unheard. Wriggling deeper and deeper, her tongue explored the new avenue of his body, pre-cum dribbling rapidly into her twin's mouth, the girl moaning around Peeta's shaft.

As Peeta thrust downwards in response to his ass being probed by a skilful tongue, the woman eagerly lapping at the head of his cock decided to plunge him truly in to the realm of pleasurable heaven. Arching her neck, she angled her throat upwards and slowly slid her lips up and along his shaft, her throat eagerly swallowing and allowing his cock deeper into her well trained and used throat. Peeta's breath was once more taken from him as every inch of his cock plunged deep into her throat, a feat that Effie couldn't mimic with such precision and deft ability. Suddenly, he felt her lips pressing against his shaven crotch, her throat convulsing and spasming in a controlled and immensely pleasurable way, making him twitch, his cock readying to explode, all the while the other woman continued her massage, acting as if there was nothing happening and simply relieving the tension in the boy.

Feeling his ass close once more, the woman's tongue leaving his entrance, Peeta's eyes widened as he realised exactly what was coming. A finger rested itself against his hole, her tongue having loosened him enough to make it easy for the woman to plunge her digit inside him. Opting for a more slow and sensual approach, she used her other hand to spread him as wide as possible before wriggling the tip of her finger into his unprobed hole, silently wishing that she could spear him gorgeous little butt on her fist or better yet a strap-on. Or watch him bounce on another man's cock. All those fantasises came to the woman's mind, hoping desperately that she could watch him doing such perverse and intimate things during the games. Settling for a single finger, she slipped the tip inside him, easing it slowly forwards until she was buried up to the knuckle, Peeta grunting in pleasure as his bum was filled with a single finger, something that would seem so paltry in the weeks to come.

Peeta's cock was throbbing and twitching in the woman's mouth, her tongue dancing delicately around the base, even stretching to run along his balls whilst her throat tended to his shaft. He was on the verge of cumming and judging by his rigid body and flexed fists, he was desperately trying to stave of the end, wanting to savour the pleasures for a little while longer. The twins had no such plans, their bodies moving in tandem. Pulling her lips back along his cock, she eagerly plunged them back on his cock, just as her sister curled her finger, the tip of the digit resting against his incredibly pleasurable prostate. Gently tickling the sweet spot, she unleashed his orgasm, the tidal wave flooding her sister's eager throat, as strand after strand of copious cum spurted into her mouth. Keeping calm and composed, she swallowed it diligently, having experienced far larger cum shots. Making sure, she milked every last drop, she slowly let his softening cock drop from her lips and shuffled out from beneath the table, Peeta breathless and rolling onto his back to face the three ladies.

Wiping her lips, the blowjob twin smirked, blowing him a kiss as her twin took the finger that was lodged inside him and dipped it in between her own lips, smiling lustily as she did so. The other woman, who looked disappointed that she didn't get an opportunity was holding his gown, the number twelve emblazoned on the front. Smirking, she gestured towards a door and smiled, "Your Stylist is waiting…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys all enjoyed that! Let me know if you did. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to do with this chapter, but it worked out in the end. Next chapter is the stylist meetings and I wonder just what sexual promiscuity might be happening there.**

 **I just wanted to remind people of a few things. This Is a fortnightly story, so will be updated every two weeks and always on a Monday. There will be gay content in this story so be wary of that. I will include warnings at the beginning of chapters if there Is gay content so that it can be avoided, but just to let you know.**

 **Apart from that, I'll see you all in a couple weeks time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fires of Twelve

**Author's Note: Hope you guys are all well. I know every two weeks is a bit annoying, but I'd rather keep to a schedule I can definitely keep rather than overextending myself. If I kept all my stories to weekly updates, I'd be incredibly stressed, and I'd probably start to hate it, meaning I would ditch the story. Also, I'm going to be trying to make these chapters a little longer to make up for it. Hopefully! Hope you guys understand!**

 **I'm starting to plan the actual games and what's going to happen in it, so I would appreciate suggestions, otherwise it'll just be stuff I'll think is kinky. So, if there is something you want to see in the actual games, let me know and maybe your fantasy will be a reality. I love reviews regardless, so let me know what you think.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy the stylists and the Tributes parade mixed into two! Might be a little longer as a result (score for you guys!)  
**

Chapter 8: The Fires of Twelve

Katniss sat twiddling her thumbs nervously. Her folds were still slick from the treatment the attendants had given her and despite her best efforts, she couldn't deny the desire to slip her hand between her thighs and finish herself off. She was wholeheartedly against what had happened, but that didn't stop the fact that she had been rendered incredibly horny and aroused, left desperately in need of an orgasm. It didn't help that she had been on the edge when she bucked up the courage to push them away. Her hand instinctively twitched towards her folds, wanting to just quickly rub one out for the sake of her sanity, but knowing that at any minute, the door could just swing open and her stylist and god knows who else would see her. Not that it mattered, they'd all be watching her fuck and play with herself anyway during the Games.

It was that final note that finally convinced her, Katniss glancing towards the door as if she could see through it before, sliding a hand beneath the hospital gown she wore and gently tracing her hand down her stomach. Moaning as her fingers glided through her folds, she felt her slickness almost immediately, her arousal laid bare before her as her digits were instantly coated in her juices, pleasure tingling in her cunt as her previous orgasm began to swell. Biting her lip, she committed, reclining backwards and using the wall to support herself as her fingers pried apart her folds and found her clit, her finger gently rubbing it back and forth, sending bursts of sumptuous pleasure tingling through her body, her back arching in response. Running circles across the sensitive nub, her other hand slipped up towards her breast, gently grasping the mound and softly squeezing it, running her thumb across her nipple and moaning deeply at the subtle amount of pleasure it elicited.

Deciding that the gown she was wearing was more a hinderance than a help, she untied the strings at the back and peeled it away, crumpling it up and tossing it to one side, her pussy laid entirely bare. Lifting her legs up to the table, she spread them wide about in line with her shoulders, her folds slick and glossy and spread apart entirely, her deep and virgin hole on view. Sliding both her hands down to her pussy, she threw her head back and let her hands go wild. Rubbing her clit with her entire palm, she felt her body start to grind forwards, begging for more as she played with herself, craving the release of another orgasm. Her other hand slipped a couple fingers inside her pussy, easing them inside herself and moaning loudly as she did so, her hands becoming coated in her juices as she rubbed and played with herself, wanting to cum. Debating whether or not she should slide her fingers a little lower and indulge her arsehole in a little toying, Katniss was once again interrupted, her orgasm on the brink of shuddering through her body, when the door swung open and someone stumbled in, politely turning surprised by the sight, the timid voice of Peeta sounding loudly, "Oh god! Sorry, I didn't know."

"Bloody hell, you couldn't have knocked?" Katniss snapped, her face flushing red as she lunged for her hospital gown and pulled it over her body, tying It tightly around herself and fixing herself up, her face flustered and hair all over the place. Casually propping herself up, she looked at him judgementally as he staggered inside, hesitant to look at her as he kept his eyes closed.

"I didn't expect you would be… doing that. Sorry, are you dressed? Can I?" he stammered nervously, hanging on the door as Katniss looked at him furiously, blaming him wholeheartedly for the embarrassing affair, despite it being due to her indiscretion entirely.

"Yeah, you can look. What are you doing here? I thought Stylist meetings were meant to be on our own?" Katniss asked as Peeta opened his eyes and closed the door behind him, shuffling nervously into the room, silently trying to hide his half hard cock. Finally managing to dissuade his shaft from hardening any more, he took a seat on the table and watched as Katniss walked towards the sink, her bum unwittingly on full and complete view for the young and horny teen to ogle to his heart's content.

"Apparently they want us together. I don't know, I'm not really up to speed with all this," Peeta explained, trying his best to avert his eyes, but being entirely unable when presented with such a nice, plump rear end. He had casually glanced at it on the train when she was dressed, and he was silently pleased to see it in it's entirety. Washing her hands of her juices, she cast a look over her shoulder and saw his lustful gazes towards her arse, thoroughly offended at the gross implication of his vapid gaze.

"Can you please not stare at my arse? I'm having a hard-enough time as it is trying to come to terms with the fact that millions of people are soon going to be staring at it. I don't need to see it actually happen," Katniss snapped, turning around and drying her hands, sighing as she took her seat next to Peeta, the boy bowing his head embarrassedly and blushing a deep red, a red only matched by the one of Katniss's face.

"Sorry. This is pretty messed up though. I knew the Capitol were some messed up people, but this is something else," Peeta said, trying to make casual conversation as Katniss kept her quiet and stoic gaze focussed forwards and on the wall ahead, trying to keep herself calm and composed.

"Maybe the fact that they were putting in a sex competition would have given it away," Katniss replied bitterly, Peeta a little offended by her tone, but keeping his tongue curbed on the topic, the pair both obviously nervous in a multitude of ways.

"Yeah, to be naked in the streets. Doing… sex things in front of people. Its so… kinky…" Peeta said nervously, Katniss finally turning to him with a bemused smile as the word 'kinky' came from his lips to describe the people in the Capitol. 'Deranged' was a more apt and fitting description.

"Kinky? Really? I'd hate to see what normal was for you," Katniss berated, a smile coming to her lips as Peeta chuckled, the pair finally getting on for the briefest of moments as they laughed at his foolish choice of words, their faces slowly turning back to a normal shade of pink.

"Well, you know what I mean. The attendants out there. They just started… putting their tongues places. That stuff never happens to people like me," Peeta remarked, the forwardness of the Capitol denizens not only taking him by surprise but giving him a perverse sense of courage and pride. They were lusting after him. No one lusted after him back home. It was all dry smiles and handshakes.

"It's humiliating. Empty sex with empty people. It's all insane," Katniss said, once again twiddling her thumbs as she kicked her feet back and forth, "Suppose we have to get used to it. We're a part of it for better or for worse. Put fake smiles on and get rutted against like animals for the whole world to see. Lucky, lucky us…"

"They might not have to be fake smiles?" Peeta said meekly, his intention subtle, but direct enough to draw Katniss's attention. However, before she could part her lips, the door once again opened, and two figures walked in. Two completely different figures. One, was a man, coloured and decidedly plain. Well, that was in comparison to the rest of the Capitol. In Katniss mind, she was the most normal man she had seen so far and wore modest, rather plain clothing. A direct opposite to the other person. A woman and of coloured skin, her hair was a bleach blonde, with pink and black make-up. And where the man was conservative and modest, she was flagrant. She had a single curved piece of fabric that hide her pussy, slide between her legs and hid simply the crevice of her arse, still flashing the very top of her bum and showing most of the flesh. The fabric was hung with a thin piece of string around her waist. Two simple curved nipple tassels hid her nipples with concentric rings of black pain painted on her pert and small breasts. She had other adornments, but nothing that would constitute as clothing. It was a striking comparison between the two and took Katniss and Peeta by surprise.

"I'm liking it already. You two. That was incredibly brave what you did with your sister. I commend that. And we, we'll I'm here to help you in anyway possible. Namely, first impressions," the man smiled, pulling up a small stool and sitting next to Katniss, almost entirely ignoring Peeta and focussing on the young girl. Normally, such intent would have disturbed her, especially in the current situation, but his bearing was calm, almost amicable, whilst the woman was almost… hungry, "My name is Cinna."

"And I'm Portia. Though I'm mainly here to help you, handsome…" the woman interjected, her hand resting on Peeta's shoulder, peeling a small bit of his gown back to look at his skin and biting her lip, hoping that no one would notice her. There was a clear disdain in Cinna's eyes as he turned back to Katniss.

"I thought we were meant to be split apart. I mean… when it comes to the stylists," Katniss said, warily watching as Portia dropped her hands from Peeta, still eyeing him up and namely looking for a bulge to grow between his legs, hoping for an early preview.

"Normally, that's the case, although this year, since all the rules for the Games seem to be out the window, we'd thought we'd try something a little different," Cinna explained, returning to the door and pulling out two hangers, each displaying a rather dark black leather outfit that was surprisingly concealing in regard to what she had seen before, but Katniss was quietly happy about that, "Instead of designing costumes separately, we designed them in tandem. Instead of selling you guys as singular, we sell you a pair. United?"

"And, of-course we need to celebrate your natural forms. That's what the people want to see. Boobs, butts and… well the rest," Portia smiled, her eagerness for the plain clothing being incredibly surprising. Seeing such a… lewd woman lavishly celebrating clothing that would hide all the things she wanted to celebrate was peculiar.

"Yeah. Listen, I know the rules are messed up, but we have to play their game," Cinna sighed, Portia slapping him on the shoulder as he said so, the woman openly thrilled about the sexual aspect to the games, "And most of the other stylist are going for subtly. Leave the audience wanting more, showing little hints of what they want to see. We? We are going to go from one to a hundred, right in front of their perverted little eyes."

"What do you mean? Not to be offensive, but if we are trying to get people to root for us based on our bodies, a black leather jumpsuit isn't exactly going to be doing us any favours?" Peeta pointed out as Portia held the outfit up, modelling it, alongside the flame flared cuffs and legs.

"Trust me, it'll work," Cinna smiled, already warmed with the smile he gave her. Despite her reluctance, there was something in his eye that made her trust him. Nodding quietly, Katniss inspired Peeta to do the same, curbing his critical tongue and nodding stoically along. Hanging the outfits up, Cinna turned around struggling to find the words, "We have till sundown to prepare, so… if you wouldn't mind, getting… getting…"

"Naked. Strip please," Portia interjected, Cinna blushing as she so crudely explained, Peeta clenching his fists and standing upwards, Katniss's eyes widening as Peeta was emboldened by a perverse sense of courage. Right before her eyes, she watched as he untied the back of his gown and slowly peeled it away from his body, revealing his nude and rather pleasing form. For all her scepticism and distaste for the situation, she couldn't pluck her eyes away from the boy as he stood there breathing heavily, he body exposed for both her and Portia to ogle; the former taking some glee in lavishing her subjects body with her eyes, licking her lips as such a delectable Tribute was sat before her. Peeta was short, but that didn't diminish the allure he still had. Rather toned despite the hunger and lack of food in Twelve, he was very well formed, the hints of abs stretching across his torso. Not to mention rather strong arms. But that wasn't what drew Katniss and Portia's eyes in particular. Katniss didn't crane her neck to try and gawk at his cock, which unfortunately remained entirely soft, the nerves of the moment getting the better of him. Instead, she was presented with his rather pert and delicious looking bum. Delicious? What kind of word was that Katniss thought, turning her mind instantly to Cinna who had bowed his head in respect, but was duty bound to eventually look at the pair. He and Katniss shared a look, one that bled with an apologetic sigh and she was finally confident enough.

Confidence wasn't exactly what she would call it, instead more force of will. Standing up, she ripped her gown off like a band-aid, not even caring as the strings snapped rendering the gown unwearable, standing naked in the room as Portia gazed over at her longingly. Peeta was unable to not glance, quickly turning his eyes as he saw her breasts and her folds that were still glossy and slick. Gesturing for the pair to sit down, they did so, quietly waiting as the two stylists prepared, the two Tributes being awkwardly close on the small bench, their arms and legs touching as they did their best to cover their bodies more out of instinct that out of necessity.

Portia was quick of the mark, sinking down to her knees in front of Peeta and playfully smacking his thighs so as to make him spread his legs, something her did whilst blushing. Sure, he had indulged in a few pleasures since being naked Tribute but being inspected in front of Katniss was decidedly embarrassing. Spreading his legs, he pulled his hands away from his crotch and let Portia examine his softened cock. It wasn't entirely small, but it looked a little pathetic when not hard. He was definitely a grower, his cock lurching forwards immensely when it was hard. Reaching forwards without hesitation, she collected his cock and balls in her hands, Peeta gasping loudly as she did so and scrunching his face up, dissuading the moan that was coming from his stomach, begging to groan in front of everyone. He fought the urge, but Portia was so intimate with his cock, jerking the softened form back and forth in her hand, peeling back his foreskin and running her fingers along every inch of his softened shaft, before smiling up at him, "Nerves getting to you? Not to worry, we'll sort that out…"

What came next took Katniss by surprise as she had by slying watching her fondle his cock out of the corner of her eyes, perversely curious about what was happening. Leaning forwards, Portia angled his softened cock towards her mouth and eagerly took his shaft deep into her throat, sliding her lips all the way down to the base as Peeta gasped and clenched his fists, his hand brushing against Katniss's thigh as he did so. Turning sharply away, her gaze met Cinna who was equally put off, but realised that it was a necessity for the design they intended. Slowly, but surely, Portia felt his cock harden into her throat, his flesh expanding and fitting her clutching gullet perfectly, the horny and lustful stylist grinning around her cock, her tongue eagerly tracing any flesh she could get a hold off as her hands groped and fondled at his balls. It quickly became more than simply getting him hard as her hand crawled up his stomach, finding his pecs and gently grabbing them her thumb rubbing and tracing his nipples as she started to gag and splutter around his shaft, even her deft sexual abilities not enough to swallow his cock entirely gracefully.

"Do… Do they have to do that here?" Katniss asked as Cinna turned around to her, respectfully starting with her hair and gently brushing it, starting to braid it into the required design that they wanted, trying her best to ignore Portia's eager and horny slurps, slobbering and slavering over his cock as Peeta began to blush a deeper red than before, Katniss perversely curious to see what his cock looked like when fully hard. Unfortunately for her, Portia seemed keen on not relieving her throat of his thick and bulbous length, wanting to savour every delicious inch for as long as possible. When it was revealed that her Tribute was Peeta, she was definitely excited to get to work. A cute boy from the outskirts of District Twelve. That had sexual opportunity all over it. And even she had to admit being forwards enough to deepthroat his cock this early on was a little bold, but she wanted to dig in as quickly as possible.

Slowly, Portia pulled her lips back along his cock, slowly but surely plucking his length from the pleasurable depths that were her throat. Peeta wasn't sure where to look, glancing down at his Stylist and instantly being met with hungry and eager eyes, forcing him to look elsewhere. Glancing to his right, he saw Katniss sitting naked; and once more was forced elsewhere. Pulling her mouth away from his slick cock, Portia let her hand glide up and jerking her prize slowly, before leaning in with her tongue and letting it dance around the young boy's thick and throbbing shaft, all the while starting to moan loudly, the vibrations adding to Peeta's unwanted pleasure. Had they been in a private room, there was no doubt that he would have loved the lavish blowjob the woman was given him, but when in the company that he was in, he found it extremely awkward, his face turning a brighter red than before. Her other hand found his balls, gently massaging them and passing them back and forth in her hand before she dropped her mouth to the sensitive handful, her lips opening eagerly to envelop them with a lustful hunger that was somewhat scary.

Unable to stop the moans any longer, Peeta let out a deep hoarse groan of pleasure, Katniss rolling her eyes as she glanced at his pleasure ridden face, the boy desperately trying to hold it together. There was something about the contorted pleasured face that made her folds a little slicker, not that they weren't already soaking, a detail that Cinna was quietly dreading bringing up. Coating each of Peeta's hairless balls with saliva, Portia pulled her lips away and used her hand to roughly massage them, the firmer hand causing Peeta to seize up a little bit, but that tension was quickly relieved by her lips which wrapped tightly back around his cock and slowly slid themselves down to the base of his shaft, her tongue and throat dancing sensationally around his shaft, her hands continuing to massage and pull at Peeta's body, sending waves of pleasure crashing over his body as she deftly and diligently pleased the young boy. Portia felt her own folds start to slicken between her legs, somehow hoping that she would be able to get away with mounting the young boy and bouncing herself to her own pleasurable end. Yet somehow, she knew that Cinna would swiftly stop her should she try and fuck Peeta so openly. There was plenty time for all that later.

Groaning loudly, Peeta felt his orgasm building in his core and as much as he didn't want it to happen, he was worried that he would unload right there and then, completely nullifying the ludicrous reasoning for the blowjob in the first place. It was helped by Portia's hand finding his hand gently guiding it to her head as if to imply he may use her tight throbbing throat for his own end, something that the sexually inexperienced Peeta had a perverse desire to do. Pulling his hand away as soon as she let go of it, Peeta was yet again surprised as Portia's hands lifted his thighs up, his asshole coming into view. Dipping her finger into her mouth, she wriggled it against his rear entrance, threatening a cheeky finger deep inside the young boy, Peeta half wanting her to plunge it in and half wanting to shrivel into non-existence from the embarrassment of the situation. His hole was tight, and Portia had to slide it back and forth, gently warming him up as she pulled her lips back and forth across his cock, feeling his tip starting to throb, readying to explode down her throat as she slowly wove the digit inside him. Unfortunately for her and bizarrely fortunate for Peeta, Cinna stepped in, coughing loudly, "I think that's plenty, don't you think Portia?"

"Kill-joy…" Portia purred as she pulled her lips away from his cock and slid back up onto her feet, allowing Peeta a moment of relief and a moment to breathe. Taking a towel, Portia wiped down Peeta's cock and brought a can and sprayed an invisible liquid over his cock, explaining, "This will keep you nice and hard until the parade. Don't worry, it wears off eventually."

"Right, as much as this is not in anyway appropriate, I'm going have to move on to your breasts," Cinna smiled, finishing the simplistic, but elegant make-up that brought Katniss to life. From the neck up, she was stunning. Perfect and preened, yet still surprisingly reserved. It was like the usual Capitol madness, but was enough to blend in. It was elsewhere that was really going to win the Capitol over.

"Erm… Okay, yeah, sure. Whatever…. Whatever you need," Katniss smiled, awkwardly pushing her chest forwards and presenting the man with her breasts which he tentatively reached out and held in his hands. Others would mistake it for groping, but the way he looked at them was hardly out of lust and more critical in any endeavour. Pulling and moving her flesh around, Katniss had to swallow her bottom lip and cross her legs. Her orgasm still begged to be unleashed and even the slightest touch to her breasts was making her pussy quiver. Trying to silence the urge to touch herself, she closed her eyes and allowed Cinna to work, the man taking up a brush and starting to apply some delicate body paint, the insignia of a fire surrounding her nipple. Gasping, she stifled the beginnings of a moan, a meek whimper escaping her lips the brush touched her nipple, her thighs growing wetter and wetter at the simple almost teasing touch, "Sorry! They're a bit sensitive. I'll try and keep quiet."

"Please don't… I love a screamer," Portia smirked, having taken her position back down between Peeta's legs, a similar brush in her hands as Cinna, slowly painting a similar design around the base of Peeta's cock, the flames inching slowly up his shaft which she had readily and eagerly hardened, her hand subtly continuing to jerk the top of Peeta's cock off, despite the spray making it difficult and near impossible to cum, edging and unwittingly torturing the young boy with the promise of relief, without ever being able to follow through.

"Portia! Please…" Cinna growled, frustrated with her desire and lust for the more promiscuous nature of the Capitol. Quietening herself, Portia returned her gaze to Peeta, trying to lock eyes with the boy as he stared elsewhere. Turning back to Katniss, Cinna smiled softly, "That's alright. You can… finish yourself if that'll make things easier. But we don't have much time."

"Eh… Right here?" Katniss said nervously, glancing once more at Portia whose ears had pricked up at the subtle suggestion that Cinna was implying, the woman's eyes turning to Katniss's obviously slick and sopping pussy, silently wishing that she would be invited to devour the young girl as she had done to Peeta.

"We are on a bit of a time schedule. And we're running late, so as much as pains me to say, I'll have to keep working, but you can… if it'll make you more comfortable; do your… thing," Cinna said heavily implying what she could do, much to Portia's delight. Clarifying in an attempt to comfort the young girl, Cinna said, "I won't look."

"Okay…" Katniss smiled, a little perturbed by the hungry looks that Portia was giving her. Spreading her legs slightly, she avoided Cinna's gaze which seemed focussed entirely on her breasts, neatly painting as if he were an artist. It was quite intricate to watch. She could feel the cold air biting at her glossy and slick pussy as she spread her legs, her creamy thighs dripping with the arousal of several attempts to cum. It had been an hour in the works and despite every single logical bone in her body telling her that she shouldn't, she couldn't ignore that perverse urge that just wanted to quickly rub herself and work out that tension. Another part of her argued that she needed to get used to doing that kind of stuff in front of people. Despite all logical reasoning and the call to modesty that she felt she needed to embody, she still felt her hand creep down her stomach, her legs begging for a gentle rub. That was all it was. She was just rubbing herself. It was like rubbing her arm. Nothing weird about that. She did that all the time in front of people. How was this any different, she thought?

She wasn't as convinced as she thought she might, but let her hand slide down between her legs, gently resting atop of pussy, not moving, but just touching it. She could feel the heat emanating from her entrance, her hand growing wetter and wetter, her hips starting to move back and forth, begging for her to be more forceful with her movements, begging her to play with herself. Finally, she succumbed, her index finger bending and pushing through her folds, gently gliding up and along her slit. She kept her hand over her hole in an attempt to hide it from Portia, knowing that the Stylist was watching her eagerly. Running her finger across her slit, she breathed, not moaned, slight relief building in her cunt as she gently rubbed herself. However, she quickly realised that wasn't enough. The hints of pleasure coming from her slow running finger and Cinna's brush darting across her nipples every now and again was not enough to satisfy her. Whilst that initial primal urge had been satisfied, she needed to cum and she needed a far more forceful hand than what was gently tickling her pussy.

Breathing deeply, she pulled her hand away from her pussy, Portia sneaking a glimpse as her sodden hole before Katniss used both hands to peel her folds away, the Stylist almost moaning at the sight of her glistening insides. Finding her clit, Katniss rested her fingers against it, starting to run her fingers in circles, rolling the sensitive nub back and forth, moaning softly as pleasure came to her body. Deeply satisfying pleasure. Her other hand dipped down between her folds and found her entrance, the young girl resting the tip of her finger against her hole before pushing it deep inside herself, her stomach sucking in as she hunched forwards. Cinna pushed her back, silently reminding her that he was working, causing her to blush and slow her movements. Deciding to pull her hands away entirely and simply give up on the endeavour, Katniss found a hand holding her wrist, continuing to guide her fingers across her clit, ensuring that pleasure continued to ripple through her body.

It was Portia. Of course, she couldn't resist. Her other hand was delicately working with Peeta's cock, the young boy looking the other way to avoid any and all embarrassment, allowing Portia a unique opportunity to start playing with Katniss without anyone noticing. Smiling up at the young girl, Portia pulled Katniss's hand away and replaced it with her own. Moving to lift her hands of her stomach, Katniss had them quickly pinned there, Portia implying that Cinna would be pissed if he found out it was her and not Katniss playing with the young girl's shaven quim. Conceding, Katniss decided she simply wanted to cum and spread her legs allowing Portia to do as she pleased. And oh, did she do as she pleased. The Stylist was a remarkable multi-tasker, her single hand being able to deftly play with Katniss's cunt to a more pleasurable effect than the young girl could achieve herself; all the while continuing to skilfully and delicately paint Peeta's cock.

Keeping a straight face, Katniss felt a finger dip inside her pussy, gently fingering her back and forth for a couple moments before a second finger eagerly joined. The two digits slid deep inside her, one curling upwards and resting instantly against her g-spot, Katniss openly gasping as Portia found it without even thinking. As that finger gently rubbed her soft spot, the other began to thrust in and out of her, fingering back and forth, in and out, all the while Portia was angling her thumb downwards. It was a stretched, but she managed to rest the tip of her thumb against Katniss's arsehole, gently rubbing the constricted and puckered entrance. The older woman could feel Katniss opening up, biting her own lip as she realised which hole Katniss preferred to be fucked in. Not wanting to move all her efforts down to her tighter hole, Portia settled for her thumb, gently pressing into her bum and watching eagerly as the young girl's eager and pleasure ridden arse gave way. A moan broke through her lips at this point, Katniss plunged into a wave of pleasure, her pussy tingling in two ways whilst her arse was toyed with in a gentle a timid way. It was sensational. Incredibly sensational.

Katniss let her own hand slide slowly back down, a finger stretching towards her clit and gently starting to rub it, Portia grinning to herself as the young girl finally caved into the desire and joined her. It was at that moment that Portia slid her fingers out of Katniss's pussy, her hand pulling Katniss's back into place, the young girl forced to slip two fingers back into herself to mimic the pleasures that Portia now robbed her off. She wasn't done. She wanted to watch the young girl writhe and spasm around her fingers; she wanted her to be forced into a turbulent and pleasurable orgasm that would shatter her composure and cause her to start to shudder uncontrollably. She could feel the young girl on the edge, her pussy quivering and rippling with pleasure about to unleash a wave of sumptuous brilliance on the young girl's body. Smiling, Portia slid her fingers downwards, towards the girl's eager and well-trained ass.

Removing her thumb, Portia felt Katniss groan, felt the young girl's sigh of disappointment as the older woman pulled her hand away leaving her to her own devices. However, she was very wrong. Taking the two fingers that had been lodged in the girl's pussy and were now soaking in her juices, more lubricated than they could ever be, Portia pressed them against her arse, the young girl's relaxing her muscles and pushing her body downwards, begging to be impaled on the two digits, something that Portia was all too happy to accommodate. Easing slowly into her bum, Portia revelled in the young girl's looseness. It wasn't like she would be able to fist her, but she was loose enough for her fingers to easily carve their way inside. And even then, her ass clung to her fingers tightly, her hole almost elastically tightening around her fingers. It as a rare and lustful talent.

That was all Katniss needed, the young girl inadvertently whimpering before a squeal of pleasure burst through the room, Cinna pulling away so that Katniss could shudder and orgasm in peace, the man turning his head respectfully. Peeta had no such filter, turning to look at his fellow Tribute as she came, his cock twitching as he watched her face contort majestically. Most people had a horrendous face when they orgasmed, but she looked perfect, looked glorious even. Portia grinned madly as the young girl's arse clamped down around her fingers, her body writhing as she wriggled the digits deeper and deeper into her bum, moaning quietly to herself as the young girl hit her climax, pleasure coursing down through her body as she fingers and played with herself until completion. Breathing steadily, she finally cleared her head, Katniss opening her eyes and looking around, suddenly crashing back into reality, watching Portia lick the fingers that had just been inside her. Embarrassed, Katniss bowed her head and blushed, simply murmuring, "Sorry…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Parade was as alienating and bizarrely perverse as Katniss could have imagined. Being marched into the small annex at the start of the Parade, Peeta and Katniss were given their first look at the other Tributes, all off whom were getting prepared in their various skimpy clothes. Most of them had gone for surprisingly modest outfits, keeping most of what the Capitol would describe as 'the good stuff' hidden, their Stylists wanting to build intrigue rather than bombast. Only a few people had their tits on view and as far as Katniss was aware, the Tributes from District Eleven were the proudest with their rear ends, their costumes design to flaunt and push their arses out. What surprised her the most was how young their female Tribute was, reminding her of Prim and giving Katniss a stern reminder that this wasn't just older teens, there were younger ones as well.

Cinna and Portia were waiting by their carriage, smiling as their Tributes marched out in their incredibly restrictive clothing. Their tight leather jumpsuits, hid everything from view, but as Cinna had explained that wouldn't be the case. From zero to a hundred. Katniss put what amount to blind faith in the man, ignoring the disdainful looks from other Tributes as they strode out in such peculiar clothing. Mounting the chariot, Peeta and Katniss stood there, Cinna handing her a button and telling her to press it half way down the route. Nodding, she turned ahead and waited, the Stylists retreating and leaving only the Tributes and their chariots, all of them waiting to begin. Calming herself, Katniss's zen was interrupted by Peeta nervously elbowing her, his brow beginning to sweat as he panicked.

"Katniss? I think the spray has worn off…" Peeta stammered, the girl looking at him confusedly, the boy gesturing down to his crotch. The bulge that had been painfully straining against the leather had disappeared, replaced with a flat and comfortable curve. Even that wasn't enough for Katniss to clue in.

"What? What spray?" Katniss asked, looking back forwards and watching the first chariot lurch into action slowly parading down the vast channel, flanked on either side by massive crowds of naked and half naked denizens of the Capitol. Luckily for Katniss and Peeta, each of the chariots got half way down the channel before the next one was set of, meaning they had a fair while before their turn in the spotlight.

"The spray on my… on my cock… It's gone soft," Peeta stammered his hands flexing nervously as he moved to touch himself, trying to spur it back into life, but being unable, his nerves getting the better of him as he was afraid to even grope himself in front of the young girl. Katniss gave him a look of confusion, wondering exactly what his point was before Peeta finally broke, "I can't go out there with a limp dick. If the Capitol see that, they won't be rooting for me. I'll look pathetic! Can you please… please help?"

"What? Me help? Why are you asking? Can't you do it yourself?" Katniss said, blushing as she tried to keep looking forwards. Glancing to her side however, she was broken by the sheer look of panic and desperation on Peeta's face as tears almost began welling in his eyes. Breathing in deeply, Katniss conceded. Today had already been a roller-coaster in terms of sex, she might as well not stop now. She needed to get used to being sprung with sex and this was practice she could hard denounce. Sighing, she turned to him and told him, "Get It out then…"

By Portia's design, there was a small zip at the crotch of his outfit, primarily in case she decided he needed some additional prep. Unzipping it, Peeta pulled his cock out, the soft shaft falling limply between his legs, not by design, but by the sheer nerves of having it paraded around in-front of millions of people, including his family who was no doubt watching at home. Moving his hands away, he allowed Katniss to move hers in, the young girl spurred on by the rapidly closing distance between them and the actual Parade. Wrapping her hands around his painted shaft, Katniss did her best to massage to soft shaft, her hand moving back and forth, her thumb rubbing itself pleasurably across the tip of his cock, pre-cum seeping out and covering her digit. He was aroused, just not hard, a problem that Katniss wasn't entirely sure as to fix. Dropping her other hand to his balls, she gently passed them back and forth, keeping her eyes fixed on his shaft and not daring to look Peeta in the eye as he stifled a groan of pleasure, the orgasm that Portia had built up with he delicious blowjob rearing its pleasurable head.

Half the chariots had pulled away, Katniss glanced towards the opening of the Parade and hearing the crowd go wild. Rolling her eyes, she bit the bullet, sliding down onto her knees much to both her and Peeta's surprise. Pulling his foreskin back, Katniss pressed the flat of her tongue against his head, circling her tongue around the sensitive tip of his cock, finally eliciting a full-blown moan of pleasure from the boy as his hands tightened around the rim of the chariot, using it to steady himself. Flicking her tongue back and forth, she felt his tip start to swell, his cock slowly hardening in her hands, her hand moving more easily along his semi-erect cock. Dribbling a mouthful of saliva down his cock, she started to slowly jerk him of, the slick lubrication smearing the delicate art-work that Portia had so elegantly applied. Neither of them cared as Katniss was plunged back into a familiarity. Her tongue lost it's rigidness, her eyes rolling closed as she imagined she was back in District Twelve, her tongue lavishing Gale's cock, or running circles across the strap-on that she had bought for her and Prim, the young girl eagerly sporting the thick wooden shaft, a horny look in the young blonde's eye as Katniss sucked her fake cock with hungry lips.

Breathing heavily, Peeta watched as Katniss slowly wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, slowly pushing her lips further down his length, her tongue continuing to dance around his shaft as it was enveloped in a tight, warm and delectably wet mouth. As each inch pushed inside, Katniss felt Peeta's cock continue to hard, turning rock solid in her mouth as she lavished it with her tongue, coating it in a thin layer of saliva. Nearing the half way mark on his cock, she felt his tip prod the back of her throat, begging access to the depths of sumptuously tight and slick gullet. Absorbed in her fantasy, Katniss did so, ignoring the fact that he was already hard, and her work was, for all intents and purposes, done. Gagging as the tip pushed into her throat, Katniss quickly steadied herself, relaxing his mouth and slowly easing downwards. Taking a couple more inches into her clutching and spasming throat, Katniss found herself at her limit with four inches of Peeta's delicious length remaining untouched by her slick hole.

Moaning around his shaft, Katniss used her hand to jerk the remaining four inches of whilst her lips began to move back and forth, gently bobbing up and down his length, eagerly swallowing the build up of saliva and pre-cum, the young girl moaning as the taste hit her tongue. Peeta was in heaven. Sure, it wasn't his first blowjob, but it was by far the one he enjoyed the most. Watching Katniss gag and splutter around his cock was intimate and sensational, his tip spasming and twitching, readying to cum. It was only then that Peeta turned to look ahead, his eyes widening as he saw District Eleven's chariot pull away and speed down the Parade, their chariot being the next to move. Watching nervously as the chariot ahead reached the halfway mark, Peeta turned to Katniss, "Katniss? We're moving…"

She didn't hear him, being far to enveloped in the task at hand, her eager slurping causing a dribble of saliva to roll down her chin, her hand tenderly massaging his balls as the threatened to explode down her throat. She was imagining her and Gale in the woods, her head in his lap as she plunged her lips up and down his cock, waiting eagerly for his cum to fill her mouth so that she could swallow it. She could feel him on the verge, yet suddenly, she felt her head get pulled of his cock, the young girl gasping for air. Peeta had pulled her away, but not in time. They had travelled across a fourth of the Parade, people clapping and cheering as they watched the intimate blowjob between the two. The crowd then proceeded to explode with excitement as Peeta subsequently came. She had pushed him over the edge and several long strands of cum spurted from his tip landing across Katniss's face, the young girl suddenly realising just what was happening. Rising to her feet, she felt the cum starting to drip down her face. She wanted to wipe it away, but Peeta grabbed her hand to stop her, reminding her that this is what the Capitol wanted. Even if she didn't.

They reached the halfway mark and Peeta leant across to hit the button, Katniss's nerve riddled hands not able to do it. Suddenly, their outfit's burst into flames, the crowds roaring loudly as they did so, fervently clapping as the leather outfits began to burn and peel away from their skin, revealing their entirely nude bodies, painted with flames and roaring fires, accentuated by the remaining real-life flames that danced across their bodies. The paint prevented them from burning, much to the crowd's excitement, the people leaping to their feet to applaud the District, Peeta smiling widely as Katniss stared them all down with intent. She then felt a hand grab her bum, Katniss moving to slap it away, before Peeta told her the crowd would love it. Sighing, annoyedly, she let it all slip and lowered her hand to

Peeta's arse, the pair fondling each other to the Capitol's cheers.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! Please let me know what you thought and any suggestions you have for the actual games and what you want to see. And any suggestions in general actually. Would love to know what you guys expect and chances are it'll become a reality!  
**

 **In the next chapter we get a look at the Penthouse Suite of the Tribute's Tower at the Training Centre and learn more about the perverse lifestyles of the Capitol citizens. And Peeta and Katniss experiment with some of the… facilities they provide… Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Penthouse Treatment

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all well and enjoying your day/night/whatever which way. I am still open to suggestions for things you would like to see in the story going forwards whether they are small or large. I am more than willing to just write what I would like to read, but if you guys want something particular then let me know. I am open to pretty much anything.**

 **I also want to mention, as per suggestion on one of my other stories, I will be starting a blog (probably on tumblr) in the near future so that people can get updates and I can talk to you guys without having to cram It all into author's notes. I'll probably also post snippets and teases to stories, talk about ideas, post small little stories that don't warrant their own actual stories. Fun stuff! I'll let you all know when that's all set up. I'll also be updating my profile once a month with the basic gist of what's happening and the plans. I'll do that the first of every month, but as we are halfway through a month already, I've just gone and done it for February now. The next profile. update will be on the 1** **st** **of March.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!  
**

Chapter 9: The Penthouse Treatment

"And this is your room. Feel free to shower and get dressed. Or you can… you know? Stay like that," Effie smiled gesturing for Katniss to walk into the large open room. The young girl had her arms folded across her chest, hiding her plump breasts from Effie's salacious and eager view. Not that it did much as Effie had plenty to view otherwise and saw every immaculate inch of her during the Parade. As did everyone, their feat of showmanship, nudity and depravity being the talking point across the city. Surprisingly enough, her quarters were quite tame, though Effie had been almost giddy at the prospect of showing her and Peeta around the rest of the suite. Taking one last look at Katniss's plump arse, Effie was tempted to indulge in a soft squeeze, but prohibited herself and left Katniss to her own quiet thoughts and to get ready for dinner.

As the door swung closed behind her, it was absolutely brilliant. No eyes were watching her, and no one bar herself could indulge in her nudity. Privacy. Complete and utter privacy. It was something she didn't think she would ever have to savour, but it was something that she relished. The subsequent shower, whilst brief, was more pleasurable than any of the orgasms that day. It was relieving to rub and wash herself simply in the privacy of her own thoughts. She could feel herself growing slicker as the water cascaded over her, her folds becoming glossy with her arousal and the simple fact that she had the comfort of being aroused in peace.

Drying herself, she turned towards the chest of drawers, finding skimpy and pitiful excuses for clothing. She found a bra, that had tiny little holes to display her nipples, a bizarre piece of functionality. However, it was the only bra that didn't show more than just her nipples, so she conceded to wearing it. The only blouse was a cropped one that showed her entire stomach. Luckily the fabric was baggy and didn't accentuate her breasts to much. Panties were another problem. They were either tiny little g-strings that wouldn't be able to cover her nipples sufficiently or they were normal panties, but with a slip of fabric cut out to display her pussy. Conceding, she opted for the crotchless pair and managed to find a pair of incredible tight trousers that outlined her arse to excessive degrees. Pulling them on, she looked at herself in the mirror and came to the conclusion she looked horrendous.

Striding out to the dinner table, she saw Peeta, Effie and Haymitch already making their way through appetizers whilst they waited for her. Climbing up the stairs, she moved to take her seat when a woman, one of the servants moved in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Smiling, she asked, "Male or female?"

"I'm sorry?" Katniss asked, not understanding what she was asking. However, she glanced behind the woman towards the back of the dining room. There were seven people standing there, their hands clasped behind their backs, their bodies entirely naked. Three women and four men, their bodies unhampered by clothing, bar from a simple silver necklace made of threaded chain, a symbol of sex slavery. Silver necklaces were willing participants, whilst the black chains were those that the Capitol forced into the work. Before she could answer, Haymitch did so for her.

"She doesn't want any of it. Sit down, Katniss, we need to go over a few things," Haymitch interjected, the servant girl bowing out of the room allowing Katniss to finally take her seat. As she sat down, her foot brushed an object under the table. Quickly glancing beneath, she quickly figured out what the servant girl had meant. A young girl was on all fours beneath the table, her head in Effie's lap, eagerly and skilfully attending to the woman as she ate the small and dainty appetizer, the pleasure barely registering in her body. The seven naked sex slaves at the back of the room had obviously been intended for the other three diners, but out of nerves and politeness, objected to the indulgence. Ignoring the occasional moan coming from the girl beneath the table, Katniss slowly began to eat, Haymitch laying out the plan going forwards, "You've got training tomorrow, which is… I don't really know what it'll be like considering the changes to the Games, but it is your chance to get the mark on your opposition."  
"And pick your… oh… favourites," Effie added, her composure slipping slightly as the girl beneath the table eased a couple fingers inside her pussy, prying her folds apart and sinking deep inside the experienced woman's hole, "Naturally there will be people you'll want to make allies with. You get more points for engaging with others."

"Yes, thank you, Effie… There are usually four mandatory training sessions, which are basic survival. Even though you'll have heat chips that will stop you from freezing to death, you are still going to need food and clean water. But, you need to watch out for the Careers," Haymitch warned, reaching beneath the table and smacking a hand away, the girl that was eagerly devouring Effie's pussy growing a little too bold and went in search of a harder treat.

"Careers? Why would they matter? They've be trained to kill and not to… you know," Peeta interjected, having done a bit of research and having knowledge of the prior games. It was true. This was probably one of the fairest games in a long time. They weren't relying on brute strength, but instead more sensual and seductive means.

"They grew up in the Capitol's shadow. District 1 and 2 are almost identical. So, they know the game, how to win other's favour and more importantly having probably been getting intimate with each other for a long time. Chances are they will just stick together and rack up points," Haymitch explained, Katniss jumping slightly as the wandering hand that had moved to pleasure Haymitch found it's way towards her trouser leg, gently rubbing along her thigh, not daring to wander any further without approval.

"Not to mention they are gorgeous specimens. Not that you two aren't stunning, but they are… well…quite something," Effie moaned, setting down her cutlery as she gripped the edge of the table. The girl's tongue had found her clit and was circling it expertly, darting back and forth across the sensitive nub, making the older woman gently grind her hips downwards, moaning to herself as a third finger plunged inside her pussy. Leaning forwards slightly, her breath became a little ragged, the conversation in the room turning quiet as she rode the young girl's digits, moaning uncontrollably. The hand that was massaging Katniss's thigh left it and lunged above the table, grabbing Effie's breast, the Peeta and Katniss lurching backwards as they she did so. It took a moment, but soon Effie squealed in pleasure, her body shuddering wildly before calming down, the young girl beneath the table sliding out and joining the other seven sex slaves, her chin glossy and slick, her own pussy glistening with excitement. Breathing heavily, Effie calmed herself, "Oh, now, where were we? Ah yes, the Careers. District Two in particular is quite…"

"I think that's quite enough talk for now. It's been a long day and you two will need your rest. It's going to get tougher from here," Haymitch interjected, sliding out from the table and gesturing for the two Tributes to follow him to their quarters, only Effie had other ideas. Staggering after them, her thighs and pussy gleaming with her arousal, she grasped the two Tributes hands and pulled them towards another room.

"Not just yet. There is one feature of our suite that I want to show you guys. Just a quick look," Effie said, Haymitch sighing and following along as she led both of the Tributes towards a large set of doors. Pushing them open, Effie extended her arms excitedly, presenting a large open room to them all. It was insane. It was a sex room, but one that went beyond a simple bed. There was a wall that was laden with sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, butt plugs of every imaginable shape and design. There were fleshlights and plastic replicants of a woman and guy's arse so that anyone would be able to mount their preferred hole. In the middle of the room were a selection of beds, benches and places to lay and play with yourself. However, the most worrying portion was the opposite wall to the sex toys. There were various holes cut into the wall at different heights. From some there were cocks dangling out and from others their were pussies. All of them real and throbbingly virile. Further along there was a woman's ass and a man's bum presented from the wall. Others had mouths waiting to be used, all of different genders and positions. Every possible sexual act that could be conceived was made possible by a wall of very real men and women, presenting their bodies for the Tribute's pleasure, something Effie was disturbingly proud off, "They get swapped out every two hours so there is always something new to try out."

"Effie? Is this really necessary? It's been a long day for us all," Haymitch berated as Effie strutted over to the wall and wrapped her hand around a particularly meaty black cock, her silky hand gliding back and forth across it, as Katniss and Peeta stood in awe and perverse disgust at the room.

"I am simply wishing to display all the options the Tributes have at their disposal," Effie argued, sliding down so that she was face to face with the thick length, the shaft being almost comically large when compared with Effie's face, the cock almost appearing longer than her head entirely.

"Well, you've done that. Now, come on. Bed, both of you," Haymitch ordered, leading the two Tributes out of the room and leaving Effie to her indulgence, the sex crazed Capitol woman descending into more sexual depravity. It was mad. The whole of Capitol was mad and all of it was embodied in that room. It was utterly bizarre in Katniss's mind that such a thing could ever exist. It was demeaning, suggestive and downright perverted on every level. All those bodies at her disposal, their parts framed for her use. It was absurd. And yet, despite all her best efforts and all her disquieting thoughts, she still couldn't shake the thought of that room from her mind. Surely, just another look wouldn't be entirely horrible. Would it?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sleep didn't come easy. Not after what she had seen in that room. Was it wrong? Katniss couldn't help but imagine the many avenues of pleasure that were offered in that room. Back in Twelve, the strapon she bought was considered the most exotic and naughty thing she had ever purchased or even looked at. But here in the Capitol, such simple indulgences were considered trivial. Almost facile. A strapon was hardly a kinky thing. And that was what kept Katniss up late into the night. The sheer eroticism of that room that Effie had shown her. She knew that it was wrong. No woman should be aroused and indulged by such a perverse indulgence, but… she just couldn't tear herself away from the idea of such a sexual room. Surely… one look wouldn't be too bad?

It was this reasoning that found Katniss back at the door to the sex room, her hand flexing against the doorknob. Breathing in deeply, she forced herself through, striding with a faked confidence into the room, her eyes once wider with a perverse glee. It was like an adult candy shop. Walking in there were so many options, so much to choose from that it was overwhelming. Not that Katniss had any intention of choosing. She was here merely out of curiosity, not out of necessity. She was just looking. At least, that was what she told herself. That was the lie she told herself. For as her supposed 'intellectual' observation of such a room continued, she felt her panties grow considerably damper. Not that that was any indication considering how the garment she was wearing was crotchless, but the sentiment was the same. Ogling the multitude of toys was enough to set her pussy afire, growing slicker and slicker by the second, her hand instinctively drifting towards her slit.

They hadn't had a chance to switch out the sex slaves, so Katniss was afforded a rather delicious look at the thick, heavy and black cock that Effie had savoured and lavished. It was still slick with saliva or whatever Effie used to get herself off. Turning her head away from that wall, Katniss instead looked at the wall of dildos and sex toys, her mind baffled by the amount and sheer variety of toys. She looked at simple dildos that bore a similar design to a cock but were in a variety of varied and distinct colours and sizes. Her eyes were drawn towards the crowning glory, not out of desire and lust, but out of sheer curiosity. Sitting atop the wall, astride all the other dildos, there was a massive cock, one that must have been sixteen inches in size, thick and deliciously long. It was comical in proportion, but Katniss still had the bizarre thoughts as to what it would feel like inside her. It would rip her apart. But there it sat. Ready to be used. She couldn't help but wonder who in the world would be able to manage such a length without exploding. Then, she thought of Effie and her rather prolific outlook on sex and realised that a sixteen-inch dildo wasn't nearly as ludicrous as anyone would have thought.

Running her hand along the wall, she picked one of the smaller dildos up, holding in her hand, the perverse urge to indulge taking over her. She had only spent a day in the Capitol and she was already tainted by their naughty way of thinking. Then again, she wouldn't be shamed into thinking this was naughty back home. Rushing back to the door, she closed it swiftly, a little annoyed that there wasn't a lock. Sighing, she went down to one of the leather benches and sat down, passing the toy over in her hands. It was about seven inches and was tapered into a beaded cone. It was a bright pink and was quite kinky in Katniss's mind. Then again, a wooden strapon was the extent of her sexual endeavours. Sliding her panties down to the floor, she reclined on the bench and spread her legs. She didn't want to use her pussy, as she was untouched in that regard. Remaining a virgin, she hardly wanted to break her form and have the first thing to pierce her pussy be a piece of plastic.

Lifting it to her mouth Katniss ungracefully dribbled a mouthful of saliva along the length, jerking her hand back and forth across the plastic to lube it to a glossy shimmer. She used one of her fingers to make sure that it was rubbed into all the nooks and crannies before dropping it down. She had to lay on her back to get a decent angle, but she eventually spread her legs in the air and dropped the toy down to her rear entrance, the young girl having craved a good play with her asshole all day. Sure, the tongue and fingering she had received was all well and good, but every now and again, Katniss liked to treat herself and indulge in privacy. Normally, she fingered her own arse, but today was lucky enough to have a toy to do it for her. There were bottles of lube in baskets, but Katniss was trained on using her own spittle as it was far more available than the pampered bottle substances that the Capitol smeared on their toys and cocks. She trusted in herself more than those bottles.

Biting her lip, she easily pushed the comparatively smaller tip of the toy into her tight, constricted hole, moaning as the thin plastic bead entered her ass. It was about as thin as her thumb, so was hardly anything new, but it still caused her body to ripple with satisfaction. Her head fell back against the bench as she spread her cheeks wider, pushing another tapered bead into her arse, this one a little wider, stretching her well used arsehole deliciously. Gently, she began to saw those first two inches in and out of herself, building the pleasure that was turning her slit a glossy and glistening shimmer. Sliding the third inch and bead inside herself, she groaned, her hole winking and stretching to accommodate the thickening length, her body shivering at the familiar sensations that were coursing through her young and gorgeously plump body. Her free hand found her breast, which was hidden behind a simple sports bra, which she was lucky to find. It was hardly sexy but did the job. Squeezing the soft mound through the fabric, Katniss decided she would do without entirely, through caution to the wind and not caring if anyone entered the room to see her naked and fucking herself.

Pushing another inch into herself, she let go of the dildo, confident that it would stay lodged deep inside her with more than half the shaft piercing her rear entrance. Lifting her back, she unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side and letting her breasts breathe, her hands latching themselves onto one each and softly massaging them, her thumbs rubbing back and forth across her rapidly hardening nipples. Moaning, she gently twisted the two nubs, before returning one hand down to her arse, easing another inch into her bum before groaning loudly. So loudly that she didn't hear the door to the room click open, an eager eyed voyeuristic pair of eyes watching her intimately, having been offered a front row seat to the young girl's fucking of her arse.

Peeta had had the same idea as Katniss, silently wanting to peruse the sex room, but was too shy to admit it in front of anyone. Pushing the door open, he quickly doubled back after seeing Katniss lain bare before him but couldn't bring himself to leave her to it. She was gorgeous. He remembered seeing her all that time ago in the rain, her hair matted, but still as beautiful. And he was very well aware that there was a large chance that he would have to fuck her in the games, but Peeta couldn't wait that long to ogle her. Surely, she wouldn't mind if he watched. I mean, he's getting her used to being watched by millions, right? Dropping his cotton joggers to his knees, he fished his meaty cock out of his trousers, his shaft having been hard long before he had seen Katniss. Jerking himself slowly off, he moaned quietly, unable to believe that Katniss preferred to play with her arse rather than her pussy. To Peeta that was so incredibly perverse. In his inexperienced mind, the idea of anal was so naughty, so perverse, so taboo, that seeing her so openly fucking her tight arsehole made him almost weak at the knees.

Breathing deeply, Katniss sucked her belly in and slowly and continuously pushed the remaining three inches of the dildo into her arse, easing it deeper and deeper until she hammered home. Gasping, she smiled, moaning as the pleasure washed over her body, unwittingly putting on a more arousing and sensual show for her silent admirer. She took a moment to savour the thick cock that was spearing her arsehole, her eyes rolling closed as she pictured Gale, buried balls deep inside her asshole. Yet as she imagined him hunched over her, gently easing himself in and out of her rear end, she couldn't shake the image of Peeta, his soft features leaning over her and gently grunting as he fucked her ass, gently easing in and out. Katniss was so deep into the moment, that she gripped the base of the dildo and slowly began to fuck herself, taking the fantasy and running with it, relishing Peeta's sweat glistened muscular body writhing and pounding her from above.

Moaning softly, she eased it quicker and quicker, in and out, her asshole becoming looser and looser. Her other hand dropped down to her pussy, peeling her folds apart and finding her clit, rubbing it furiously, imagining that it was Peeta's hand that was teasing her pussy, rubbing her folds. She couldn't quite believe she was fantasising about Peeta. It seemed a ludicrous idea, considering she was in contest with him and he was supposedly her enemy. And yet, the thought of imagining his thick, meaty cock fucking her arse made her pussy quiver, her folds whimpering at the thought. Slowly, she slid the toy out of her arse, imagining Peeta above her and that it was him pulling his own cock out of her. His hand guided hers as she rested the beaded tip of the dildo against her glossy folds, imagining his bulbous cockhead prying her folds apart. As the tip prodded her entrance, she moaned, before finally snapping out of it, pulling the dildo away and sharply flinging it across the room, terrified that she was having such explicit fantasies about the boy. Sure, he was cute, but giving him her virginity. That was something that Katniss was vehemently against. Even in a fantasy. It was wrong.

Startled by the sudden dildo being flung across the room, Peeta ducked away, hiding behind the door before tentatively peering back inside, his hand still furiously pumping itself back and forth across his cock. Katniss slid onto her feet, retrieving the toy and wiping it down with a cloth before returning it to the wall. She had every intention of returning to bed to use her fingers to get herself off, however, she saw a box sitting on the floor. It was like a half cylinder with the flat side resting on the floor, with a small pink dildo (around three inches long) sat on top of it. There was a ribbed piece of plastic affixed to the front and back of the dildo, presumably to rub against someone's clit. Alongside all that, a long cable stretched from the side to a small box with a series of dials and switches on it, presumably controlling some mechanism inside. A Sybian. Although, Katniss had no knowledge of the word as such indulgences didn't exist in 12 and thus she was perversely curious as to it's functionality.

Picking up the small box, she twiddled one of the dials and watched the tiny dildo start to vibrate. Her eyes widened in curiosity as she looked down at the shaking toy, pushing the dial to max and watching the tiny vibrator bounce back and forth wildly. Glancing over her shoulder, she failed to notice the open door and the brief glimpse of Peeta darting back behind it and decided she ought to give the machine a try. Turning it off, she straddled the box, deciding that the toy was small enough that she could put it inside her pussy without worry. It was no bigger than her fingers, so it was hardly a consequential decision. Sliding down onto her knees, she pressed the tip of the dildo against her folds and slowly pushed downwards, the toy easing itself inside her quickly. Moaning softly, she settled it inside, the tiny toy not being particularly pleasurable on its own, but she was confident that the pleasure lay in the vibrations. Grabbing, the box, she closed her eyes and prepared herself.

Turning the dial to the first setting, she gasped at the sudden movement of the toy, her folds parting as the dildo began to shift back and forth inside her rapidly. Biting her lip, Katniss began to steady her breathing, her hands gripping the front of the machine as the box with the dials slipped down beside her thigh. Grunting as she got used to the unique and pleasurable sensation, Katniss felt moans start to dribble from her lips, her pussy starting to quiver and brim with pleasure becoming slicker and glossier as time went on, the soft and frankly gently rhythmic pleasure being enough to make her moan, but not enough to consume her in the eroticism of the moment. It was simple a perverse oddity that was making her pussy hum gently. However, it was enough to cause Peeta to almost cum, his cock twitching involuntarily as he watched his sexual crush ride the Sybian, her body starting to shudder gently as she adjusted to the toy being lodged in her quim.

Reaching down, she twisted the dial up to the second setting, letting out a deep, hoarse groan as the vibrator kicked up to a decent speed, shaking rapidly inside her pussy. Hunching forwards slightly, Katniss started to gently grind her arse downwards, angling herself so that the ribbed piece of plastic was nestled against her clit. Rubbing herself back and forth, she gently fucked herself on the vibrating dildo, moaning loudly as she pawed and played with her breasts, the pleasure coursing through her body rapidly as she built her orgasm steadily upwards. She had half the mind to grab the dildo and lodge it back inside her arse, amplifying the pleasure, but decided that with three more setting to experience on the machine, she was better indulging in this. The loud hum of the Sybian drowned out Peeta's eager jerking, the boy standing in the doorframe, unashamedly jerking off in full view of Katniss.

Twisting the dial on the third setting, Katniss felt her pussy explode with please as the dildo began to shudder massively inside her, stretching her as it bounced of her inner walls. The ribbed pieces of plastic that were pressed against her clitoris started to vibrate as well, shuddering and shaking back and forth against her sensitive button, turning the pleasure up immensely as Katniss started to develop a thin layer of sweat, her body developing a golden sheen as she threw her hair back and started to ride the machine, her hands massaging her breasts in an attempt to curb the immense pleasure coursing through her body. Biting her lip, she tried to curb the erotic moans that were dribbling form her mouth as she felt her juices start to dribble down the sides of the machine, her thighs growing glossier as she grew more aroused, the young girl falling in love with the delicious pleasure the machine could provide.

Whilst she was content with the level of pleasure she was riding on at the moment, Katniss was perversely intrigued as to how far the pleasure could go. Looking at the dial, she saw two remaining settings and decided to go all out. Grabbing the dial, she turned it up to full, setting the machine at maximum and feeling her body go limp, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she moaned silent moans, her voice lost for a moment. The dildo started spinning inside her, continuing to vibrate as it drilled swiftly inside her pussy. The vibration settings were borderline excessive, but immensely pleasurable as her clit shuddered with wave after wave of pleasure. Her orgasm hit her instantly, the girl trying to force herself of the machine, but finding herself unable as her body wanted to savour the pleasure. Falling limp, she felt her entire body shaking as she came hard. Leaning back, she felt her pussy start to spasm as she gasped loudly. Suddenly, she squirted, her cum shooting across the room for the first time ever as she gasped, startled at the sudden orgasm that hit her body. Unable to turn the machine off, she rolled off it and toppled to her side, the machine shuddering and shaking on the floor as she fumbled to turn it off, the young girl breathless as she fell on her back, her chest rising as a bead of sweat rolled off her forehead.

"Fuck me…" Katniss breathed as she tried to get a hold of herself, her pussy still tingling and reeling from the orgasm. Peeta was in heaven as he jerked himself off furiously. Having watched Katniss squirt, her body shaking and shuddering, her eyes lifeless as she went through a rippling orgasm, Peeta felt his own orgasm nearing. But as he was about to shoot, he saw Katniss start to turn over and was forced to dart back behind the door.

Pushing herself up onto her feet, Katniss found herself on shaky footing, but quickly steadied herself. Despite having just cum, she still felt a strange primal urge within herself to experiment. She was about to be pitted against other people, forced to fuck and suck her way to the top. She had walked into this room a tepid and meek girl and Katniss was desperate to not leave that way. Looking at the wall of sex toys, she grabbed the first thing she saw, a large strapon, thick and veiny and made of a shimmering silver metal. Sliding it on, she tightened it and turned around looking at the wall of sex slaves, her heart sinking slightly. This was wrong. Really wrong. Turning to put the toy away, she was suddenly stopped as she heard someone enter from the door.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't realise you were in here," Peeta lied, having pulled the sweatpants that he was wearing back on, hidden his hardened cock and strode into the room, hoping that in some bizarre turn of events, he could convince Katniss to have sex with him. Only, he didn't realise she had decided to try out a strapon.

"It's… No, it's alright. I suppose I have to get used to letting people see me like this," Katniss smiled, gesturing to her breasts and sliding down onto one of the benches, forgetting that she was sporting a rather fetching metal cock, something that had Peeta a little perturbed.

"Figured you'd try and get comfortable with this whole sex thing as well? I thought just by sitting in here it would make it all normal," Peeta said, sauntering to a bench and sitting down, not daring to sit right by Katniss, not wanting to freak her out, "Sorry, do you want me to… you know… get naked… like you? Seems a little weird you sitting like that and me like this."

"What? Oh, yeah. I mean if you want," Katniss blushed, a little taken aback by the provocation, but decidedly curious about seeing Peeta naked again, his cock being somewhat of a silent indulgence of hers. Standing up, he pulled his sweatpants down, dropping them and revealing his cock, slick with pre-cum and mid masturbation, something that caught her by surprise, but was to be expected. Why else would he be in the sex room? Stammering, she tried to kindle a conversation, "It seems weird that we are going to have to start having sex on TV, eh? I mean with people we don't know. And then if we don't have enough sex, they'll kill us."

"Yeah…" Peeta stammered, his heart racing slightly as she started that sentence, the suggestion of the two of them having sex taking him by surprise. It was a terrifying prospect. Especially having seen the competition. Peeta had had a look around and a lot of the opposition was quite attractive, and he found himself fantasising about them, but it was all a charade. All the sex in the games would be mindless fucking to entertain the masses. Breathing steadily, he said, "I don't even think I could have sex in private. I mean, unless it was the right girl, it just… I don't think I'd be the kind of guy to just shag girls left, right and centre. Not that I would nervous…"  
"I'd be nervous knowing that millions of people were looking at my arse. Hell, my hearts racing a little knowing that you can see my tits," Katniss said honestly, glancing over at him and taking a slight peek at his cock, thick, veiny and meaty. A good sign. Not that she wanted it. It was just a nice dick and she was silently commenting on the fact that it was particularly… good. Not an indication she wanted to like… suck it. No. Bowing her head, "But I suppose if I could get used to you looking at my tits, it's not a ludicrous leap to put it all on telly."

"Maybe we should… Work together? You know? To get used to doing that sort of stuff?" Peeta suggested, his cock twitching at the prospect of getting a little more intimate with Katniss, something she seemed hesitant to simply leap into, but cautiously optimistic.

"What? Having sex? Down boy," Katniss smirked as Peeta blushed, the boy quickly reaffirming himself, turning and giving Katniss a full view of his thick and throbbing cock. It had a certain allure and looked quite delicious on his body.

"No, but… There is this room? What if we just did stuff? In the same room. I mean there is the wall over there where we could stand beside each other, and you know… do stuff?" Peeta suggested, gesturing over to the wall of sex slaves and suggesting that the two of them just had sex. Not with each other, but side by side. It was an interesting proposition and whilst it was a big step, it was a comparatively smaller one than the entire games presented.

"Okay. Okay, yeah. Why not?" Katniss said, rising up to her feet and feeling the metallic cock that was fastened between her legs, bouncing against her thighs, Peeta bowing his head away from the sight, a little startled by the sight. Glancing downwards, she turned to him and asked, "You don't mind me using this? Not on you, on…yeah?"

"Erm, yeah… definitely. Do you wanna, go first? I'm gonna take a moment," Peeta said, a little breathless at the prospect, silently worried that he wouldn't be able to perform. Nodding to herself, Katniss strode over to the wall, looking across the many holes she had at her disposal. There was a pair of arses right in front of her, one male and one female. Deciding that this would suit her and Peeta's needs, Katniss took her position behind the man, assuming that Peeta would prefer to indulge in the woman rather than the man. Although, knowing her luck, he might just prefer it the other way. Dribbling a mouthful of saliva down onto her strapon, jerking it back and forth to a lubed shimmer, her heart racing as she inadvertently shifted towards one of her fantasies. As soon as she bought that first strapon back in twelve, she was actually planning on using it Gale, having always wanted to turn the tables on him. However, fate decided that it would be some random arse suspended on a wall. Katniss was excited nonetheless, dribbling a mouthful of saliva onto her fingertips and gently massaging it into the anonymous hole, the man shuddering slightly at the touch before pushing back against the wall, his cheeks spreading wider and wider for the young girl's pleasure.

Pressing the tip of the metal cock against the anonymous arse, Katniss slowly and steadily pushed forwards, his hole giving away with a trained and expert ease. She heard a soft moan from the other of the wall and continued to thrust forwards, her hands planted firmly on the wall as she gently began to inch forwards, sliding herself deeper and deeper into the man's ass. Moaning quietly to herself, she found a perverse pleasure in dominating the man and whilst she was averse to the wall between them, the idea of having a man bent over and taking it like a woman from her was something that made her pussy quiver with excitement. She imagined that it was Gale or even Peeta bent over and moaning like a common whore as she buried her thick cock inside their clutching arses. Perhaps she would be able to find a strapon in the Games and use that to her advantage. It would certainly detract from the demeaning nature of having to bend over and get fucked by other Tributes. It was certainly an arousing thought.

Eventually, her crotch bounced against the man's ass, a deep guttural grunt of pleasure coming from the other side. Savouring the idea of having someone impaled on her cock, she glanced around behind her and saw Peeta watching her readily, his hand fighting the urge to stroke himself off. Curious as to why he wasn't taking his place beside her, Katniss turned back and began to gently pull her shaft backwards, easing it out of his rear end, marvelling at how his asshole stretched and flexed to accommodate her thick length. It was quite enthralling and gave Katniss an understand of why Gale was always so fixed on watching his cock enter her rear end, slowly but surely prying her arse apart. Being on the other side of that was quite exhilarating. Building up a slow and steady rhythm, she slowly started to fuck the mysterious hole, gently fucking back and forth, rutting against his arse.

Growing some courage, Peeta rose to his feet and walked over to Katniss, offering her a brief nod before standing behind the plump ass of a mysterious woman. Her folds had begun to glisten as she heard the soft and gentle smacks of Katniss hammering into the man next to her and she was silently begging for someone to mount her from behind. A lustful want that soon came to fruition as Peeta took a step closer, his cock sliding up against her cheeks. Angling his tip, he brushed down over her asshole and nestled the bulbous head of his cock against her folds, prying them gently apart and clumsily seeking her entrance. Finding it, he bit his lip, trying to push forwards and penetrate her, but finding himself unable. Standing there frozen, he soon caught Katniss's attention as he turned around to look at him, confused as to why he wasn't hammering into the helpless young arse. Suddenly, he pulled back cursing beneath his breath, "Fuck, I can't do it…"

"It's alright… Take your time. There's no hurry," Katniss breathed, working up a sweat as she pounded back and forth, hammering harder and harder into the eager hole, the mysterious arse's moans becoming louder and louder as Katniss flung her hips against the wall, her breasts getting squished as she hugged the surface closely.

"No… I just can't… It's wrong, wrong for me to do that. At the moment. It just feels wrong," Peeta explained, dancing around his true meaning as his cock continued throb, begging for attention, begging for some form of relief. Turning away from the wall, Katniss saw the worry on his face. Pulling her cock out of the wall, she walked over to him and slid down into a bench beside him.

"How come?" She asked, the glossy shimmer of her fake cock unsettling Peeta slightly as he kept his head bowed, stoically, still respecting Katniss enough to not ogle her body parts as she flagrantly got used to displaying them like it was nothing.

"I'm a virgin, okay? And I don't want my first time to be with some random woman pressing her ass up against the wall," Peeta admitted, looking up at the wall, feeling his cock throb and twitch just by looking at her ass, but finding himself decidedly unable to muster the desire to walk up and fuck her.

"Well, you're going to have to get past that soon. I mean it's not like we have a choice anymore. You are just going to have to bite the bullet and get on with it," Katniss said, decidedly uncertain and unhelpful in the situation, her advice being a little brusque and forwards.

"It shouldn't be like that. I should be able to choose my first time. Do it with someone I like, someone like you…" He said, almost instantly regretting the words as they came from his lips, turning sharply to face Katniss whose eyes widened as she rose to her feet, breathing sharply and heavily. Taken aback by his announcement of his feelings, feelings that came about after a couple of days of knowing each other, she turned and sharply walked away, almost staggering as Peeta called silent words after her, unable to stomach any actual sound.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that. If so, let me know. I was going to make it a little longer, but I've run out time, have spent the week ill and don't want to leave you guys without some form of update. So, some feedback would really be appreciated as I have been fighting an uphill battle to get this done!  
**

 **Anyways, remember to check out my profile if you are interested in updates and plans going forwards!**

 **UPDATE: I forgot to address my comments about Katniss being a virgin. I have intentions to go back and rewrite the first two chapters. In the story, Katniss still considers herself as a virgin as she hasn't had sex in her vagina. And so that is what she means by being a virgin. Just wanted to clear that up!**

 **Next time, we get to see the Training Segment of our Tributes preparation and Katniss get's some hand to hand combat training from an unlikely rival. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Training Days

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Apologies for missing an upload. I have been super busy that past few weeks and I haven't had the time to fix something up. So, sorry if you were waiting around for an upload. However, for future reference, you can now check out my Tumblr, where I will be posting to inform people if a chapter won't be out. I will also be posting shorter stories, of which there are now three. They are some of my best and I highly recommend them.**

 **For some reason this website hates links, so follow these simple steps to find my Tumblr. (fanfiction-writer101) dot tumblr dot com**

 **Obviously, don't write dot, but put a full stop. I genuinely hate how this site works sometimes!**

 **With that said and done, enjoy this week's chapter. A little bit of Training for the Tributes and some kinky fun which ensues as a result. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Training Days

"As per the new rules of the Games, Training has subsequently been adapted. There will still be four mandatory Training exercises that must be completed. Basic hand to hand combat, basic food and water management, standard sexual orientation and Games Rules. These will function as brief demonstrations that will all in all take an hour. You will then be left to do as you please, training and preparing yourself. You will of course have access to multitude of training stations and it has been asked that unless you make it explicitly clear and consensual to the training experts, you may not engage in sexual intercourse with any of the other Tributes," Atala explained, the Tributes gathering and listening patiently to her, all the while glancing at one another, admiring and analysing their opponents and picking out the definitive favourite. Katniss had to ignore the glances she was getting, particularly from some of the previously discussed Careers, "Now you have all been provided with suitable clothing for Training. Said clothing will be found in your locker in the changing rooms."

With that everyone traipsed to the back of the room, slipping into the changing rooms for men and women. Lifting her chin, Katniss tried her best to ignore everyone else, a little unnerved by the fact that some of the girls were a little younger than herself, namely the Tribute from eleven who was strikingly close to Prim's age. Reaching her locker, she opened it, her eyes widening as she saw what their clothing entailed. It was a simple band of stretching fabric with a large twelve emblazoned on it. Glancing to either side, Katniss was met with a sea of flesh, the other girls stripping down. Most of them however, were much like herself, hunching over and hiding their breasts and pussy. The Careers however, were eagerly stripping down. Clove and Glimmer. Katniss remembered them from Haymitch's briefing that morning. Clove's hands moved across her own body, rubbing her pussy to glossy shimmer before pulling her 'outfit' up around her waist, the simple band of fabric emblazoned with a one being all that she was wearing. Not that she minded. She glanced over and caught Katniss's gaze, offering her a wink and a devilish grin.

Bowing her head, Katniss quickly began to strip down, deciding that confidence was the key to making an impression. Pulling her top of, she dropped her bra into the locker, her breasts bouncing free. Quickly doing the same with her trousers and panties, Katniss slid the belt around her hips and closed the locker. Turning to her left, she found herself with no where to move, the blonde and gorgeous features of Glimmer right in her face. The girl had propped herself up against the locker, her breasts, pussy and arse now proudly on display, along with a sultry smirk of admiration as her eyes wandered up and down the young girl from Twelve. And then came the slap. Clove had snuck behind her, admiring Katniss's decidedly perfect arse before lifting her hand roughly slapping the plump globes of flesh, biting her lip as she sauntered into Katniss's line of sight.

"Fuck me… That arse is even better in person," Clove smirked as she folded her arms and admired Katniss up and down, the girl from Twelve turning and facing her down with a stern upper lip. She couldn't help but run her eyes up and down the two girl's bodies, not admiring them per-say, but taking note. Clove was incredibly athletic, her body reflecting that. She had the thin lines of a six pack, with her arms and legs being deliciously toned. Her breasts were ample, each one capped off with a nipple and whilst Katniss couldn't see her arse, Clove had taken great care in forming and shaping her rear end, so that it was perfectly round, yet deliciously full. Glimmer was the opposite. Whilst her body was thin, the girl had focussed on her more sexual aspects with her large plump tits taking centre stage. They jiggled deliciously with each step but weren't so unwieldy to be sagging. They hung perfectly on her body. Her arse with thick and juicy, rolling off her curvaceous hips and slim, toned stomach. A beauty icon If ever Katniss had seen one. Clove smirked, relishing Katniss's obvious discomfort, "Fancy a quickie before we go back?"

Not even acknowledging that with a response, Katniss moved to push between the two girls, but was immediately forced back, Clove's hands lunging at her breasts and gently massaging them as Glimmer's hand grabbed her arm, the other snaking down to grope her arse cheeks, her fingers curving in between her cheeks and running along her arse hole, the blonde girl's eyes lighting up, "Oh my… is that how they do it in Twelve? Up the ass?"

"That's how girls in Twelve make their money. Leaning up against shanty doors as dirty old men rut at their arses, spanking and pulling at their body. Fuck, you must have been worth a pretty penny," Clove sniggered, prompting Katniss to lunge at her, her body pushing Clove backwards. However, before she could swing, Glimmer's hands grabbed her arms, tugging them roughly behind her and pulling her body backwards. Using her feet, the blonde forced Katniss's feet apart, spreading her legs for Clove to admire.

"Mmm… You know, I watched the Parade back last night. And watching you suck pretty boy Peeta. Mmm, I couldn't help myself. Those lips…" Clove moaned softly, the girl having taken a liking to Katniss's plump and delicious form. Secretly, she had played with herself that previous night, watching a looped portion of the parade, watching her guzzle Peeta's cock. Running her fingers up to Katniss's lips, she pulled her bottom lip out, smirking as if to imply a kiss. Katniss wrenched her mouth back, almost threatening to bite Clove as she admired her face, "And the way he painted you with his cum, oh… it set me going…"

"Let me go or I swear…" Katniss began, before feeling Glimmer silence her with a rough spank to her rear, her arse cheeks glowing a little redder than before. Grunting, she grimaced, watching as Clove lowered her lips, her hands grasping Katniss's soft, plump breasts.

"Or what… You know… We'd make a good pair. What do you say to us teaming up in the Games?" Clove suggested, her lips lunging forwards and capturing one of Katniss's nipples, the girl gently suckling on her soft teats, bringing them to sharp and erect peaks. Her tongue curved and wriggled across her areola, shivers of pleasure coursing through Katniss's body. She could feel Clove's other hand snaking lower, her fingers dancing across her freshly shaven crotch, threatening to dip deeper inside, threatening to play and to tease her. A primal, carnal part of her wanted it. Wanted those fingers buried up to the knuckle inside her.

"Fuck you…" Katniss said simply, causing Clove to pull her lips away, her thumb smearing the fresh coating of saliva across her nipple, dragging streaks of glossy spittle across her sensitive flesh, all the while Glimmer eyed them up with a sultry grin, biting her lip as her own pussy was set on fire, the blonde begging for the attention that Clove was offering, a part of her just wanting a fuck.

"Oh… How rude. You know it's double points? We could give them a good show? Imagine, late nights. Writhing together, our fingers slipping inside each other, each orgasm only another hurdle in endless nights of pleasure. I reckon they'd let us both live at the end. We'd have to go on and do some creepy pornos or something. Maybe we could invite Glimmer? A trio of us, licking, fingering, fucking… We could win every Game from here to end of time," Clove smiled, the tactical logic being increasingly sound. However, Katniss far from trusted her and as she watched Clove's tongue trail lower and lower down her body, she could feel the brunette's breath on her glistening pussy, her tongue millimetres away from her folds. Giving Katniss one last devilish grin, she gave her pussy one long lick from bottom to top before rising to her feet. Lowering her palm, she gently smacked her folds, the wet slaps echoing through the room as Glimmer let go of her and she and Clove strode away, their arses gently wiggling as they went, "Think about it Twelve!"

And with that the two girls left, chuckling to themselves. Breathing heavily, Katniss grabbed her t-shirt and cleaned herself up, removing the saliva from her nipples and trying to quench the arousal between her legs, before following them out. She saw Peeta amidst the crowd of Tributes, all of them waiting for her to get out. Finally, their compulsory Training could begin. Hand to hand combat was pretty trivial, mostly covering the basics. It was clearly there to allow for Tributes to get out of unsavoury situations, much like the one Katniss had just endured. Food and water management was embarrassingly simple, with most of it coming under common sense. What was more interesting, was the basic sexual orientation.

"When inside the arena, you will be implanted with a monitoring chip that will monitor your orgasms, so you need not fear about smaller and inconsequential orgasms. They will still be registered. As well as that you will be implanted with a tracker and you will also be sterilized so as to prevent the need for any contraceptives. Sterilization lasts two years, although, for most of you, that won't be a problem," a rather imbittered man explained, lifting up three injections, each one an example of what he just described. Most of the follow details were simple basics, primarily aimed at the younger ones who had no clue that women and men had different things between their legs. It was quite humorous if anything, with the Careers stifling sniggers throughout. Next however, was the most interesting part.

"Now, since the announcement of the Tributes, the rules for the Games have expanded to allow for more options and means to acquire points. I hope I do not need to remind people that starting two weeks into the Games, the person with the lowest points will be eliminated daily until only two remain. And by eliminated, I will be explicit and correct myself: you will be disintegrated," Atala explained, several people grimacing as she clarified exactly what would happen to people. A rather grim and foreboding end. She continued, "The points table is as follows. It will pay to memorise this, so we will keep it up on the screen throughout your time here."

Masturbation 5 Points

Masturbation w/ Toy (Points x No. of Inches above 10 – 10 [11 eleven inches = x1]) 8 Points

Oral Sex (Traditional) 10 Points

Oral Sex (Rimjob) 15 Points

Vaginal Sex 20 Points

Anal Sex 25 Points

Strap-on Sex (Female x Male) 30 Points

Strap-on Sex (Female x Female) 20 Points

Group Bonus (Plus 5 points for extra person beyond two. Mutual Orgasms required) 5 Points

Lesbian (Any points awarded are doubled if performed with someone of the same sex) X2 Points

Homosexual (Any points awarded are doubled if performed with someone of the same sex) X2 Points

Forced (X3 points for the forcer and X2 for the forced) X2/3 Points

The additions were a little jarring to Katniss, particularly the last one. Although, she had been filled in by Haymitch that the peculiar kinks of the Capitol would undoubtedly bleed into the scoring system. Hence a focus on more hardcore and excessive acts. It was a little disconcerting to be afforded a multiplier for being forced to an orgasm, but it was hardly worse than anything Katniss was being forced through. As far as she was concerned, it didn't matter by what means she won, she just had to win for her family.

"Right. You've completed the mandatory modules of Training. You are free to train how you wish. Remember the rules and keep to yourselves unless you make it explicitly clear. The Peacekeepers won't hesitate to have you removed for violation!" Atala said, the Tributes all peeling away and going to do as they wished. It was a strange thing to watch everyone just amble over to intricate sex machines.

The Training Room was essentially a more intricate and plentiful version of the private sex room up in the Penthouse. There was a wall of dildos, butt-plugs, strap-ons and vibrators; their variety being even more vast that the sex room upstairs. There were also various Sybians each with various attachments and some with dials that went beyond the ones that Katniss had experimented with. There was another wall of Sex Slaves, there being more than enough to satiate the needs of all the Tributes. Over to the left there were large leather embossed metal frames with mechanised apparatus attached to them. Confused as to what they were, Katniss watched as the Tribute from Five, a young redhead with a budding chest and subtly rounded arse, walked over and lay down on one of the machines, her legs being propped up and open by several padded rests. She comfortably adjusted herself, her eyes lifting up just enough to catch Katniss's eyes before turning away. Her face was soft and… fox-like. And surprisingly cute in Katniss's eyes. However, in an attempt to hide the fact that she was watching, Katniss approached the wall of toys and plucked down a rather unimpressive dildo and sat down on one of the leather benches, her eyes watching Foxface.

Watching out of the corner of her eyes, Katniss found herself unbelievably intrigued as the young redhead lifted a small box, similar to the one on the Sybian and flicked two switches. Turning the dial, she readjusted herself and lay back, calmly waiting. Two metal arms extended from the base, between her legs, curling and lifting around to her holes. Two long metal dildos pushed out of the arms, the metal limbs adjusting their height until they rested snugly against her rear entrance and her pussy. The young girl breathed in and gasped audibly as the two dildos slowly drilled their way inside her holes, gently starting off. They seemed to twist and pull, pounding in and out of her body, her soft moans being drowned out by the various other moans and groans of pleasure that were coming from the rest of the room. Whilst Katniss wanted to turn and get to her own training, she found herself enthralled with the redhead's body, watching as she writhed with pleasure, a thin layer of sweat glossing over her body as her folds were pried apart by a heavy metal cock, gently thrusting inside her. The angle wasn't good for seeing the other dildo, but Katniss didn't care, feeling her own folds grow slicker and glossier, she rubbed the tip of her dildo along her quim, watching as Foxface lowered her hand to her pussy, furiously rubbing her clit.

A loud squeal came from the girl as she orgasmed, several people turning to watch her. However, she didn't turn the machine off as Katniss expected, instead reaching for the small box and twiddling with the dials. The two cocks pulled out of her and adjusted themselves, the metal dildos bulging and growing thicker and longer, only by a couple of inches. Katniss watched as the lowered themselves back to her holes and began rhythmically pounding away, sliding in and out of the young girl. She was training herself. Loosening up. That was what most of the Tributes were doing, with the younger teenagers using the dildos and toys to get themselves into a decent position. Katniss finally pulled herself away from Foxface and turned towards some of the more survival orientated stations; the typical and somewhat normal stations. It was here that Peeta was, delicately painting his arm. Katniss was going to go and talk to him but heard a series of wolf whistles from across the room.

The Careers. Glimmer had obviously taken a liking to Cato, the young girl having been flung on her back on one of the benches, the muscular brute of a boy hunched between her legs, running his cock along her eager folds as she grinned and winked at Katniss. Sliding deep inside her, Cato hunched over the girl, Glimmer burying her lips in his neck and nibbling at his ear, the loud and heavy thrusts echoing through the room. The slapping of flesh and their moans dominated the soft and subtle yelps from those experimenting with dildos, most people glancing over to them and giving them a watch. Glimmer was obviously one for theatrics, her moans being exaggerated and almost embarrassing. However, the pair rolled back and forth, each one fighting to be on top, until Glimmer finally won, throwing her hair back and running Cato's hands along her plump and buxom chest, letting the boy pull and play with her flesh before burying his face between her cleavage, giggling at his eager lips.

Scoffing, Katniss turned away, but not before seeing the person who had originally wolf-whistled. Clove. She was sauntering over to the wall of slaves, now adorning a thick and rigid strap-on which she lovingly stroked and caressed, dribbling spit down to lubricate the length. Striding past several suitable targets, she settled on a plump, fleshy arse. When compared to the other options, it was obvious why she picked that one; it being the one that most resembled Katniss's delightful rear. Stepping up behind the framed arse, Clove ran the tip of her thick strap-on along her glossy folds before directing it towards her rear entrance. Slowly, but surely, the toned girl eased her fake cock inside, her lips folding in on themselves as she simulated her sex faces, constantly winking and biting her lip in Katniss's direction as she eased in and out, slowly and sumptuously fucking the mysterious arse. As Katniss moved to look away, Clove sped up, hammering her hips back and forth, the smacking of her cock filling the room, echoed by her eager and sharp spanks, which instantly deterred Katniss.

"Don't watch them. Remember what Haymitch said? Focus on your own stuff," Peeta said, breaking her attention and drawing her closer, letting her look at the intricate art-work that he was placing on his arm. It was baffling that he bore such skill and such a calmly deft hand. It was so enthralling, that Katniss didn't even notice the boy's cock rapidly hardening as she bent over, inadvertently flaunting her chest at him. It was a subtle indication of where Peeta's desires lay; where he could look upon a room of naked people and not even have his cock twitch. Yet ogling Katniss set him rock hard.

"That's incredible," she breathed as he moved his arm and rested it against a tree, the outline blending in, his cock bouncing between his legs and finally drawing Katniss's attention. She did however, avert her eyes and curl a strand of hair around her ear.

"I used to take care of the cakes down the bakery. I suppose it's quite the transferable skill…" he smirked, starting to wash it off, preparing to do something else, "This is insane, isn't it? I never thought something so sexual and unashamed would be so… disconcerting."

"Yeah it is quite bizarre…" Katniss sighed. However, suddenly, to their right a commotion started. Glimmer had obviously cum alongside Cato, cum dribbling down her belly as she lunged at the boy from District Six, bellowing that he had stolen her dildo.

"Where the fuck is it?" She snapped at him, her hands lunging at him and flipping him over her shoulder. Sinking down on her knees, she straddled his face, her pussy glistening and dripping with arousal as she sank herself downwards, rubbing her folds across his face as the boy struggled against her grip, "What? Of course, you don't like pussy. Why else would you steal a dildo, gay boy? Clean up Cato's cum like a good fucking slut!"

Finally, two Peacekeepers lunged forwards and dragged her off of him, Glimmer fighting free of their grasp and sauntering back to Cato, Marvel and Clove, the four Careers all glaring at the boy as he staggered to his feet, wiping his mouth. Laughing at him, their attention turned towards Katniss, Glimmer and Clove offering her a wink before going about their business. Furious, Katniss's attention was drawn to her side as Peeta nudged her and nodded upwards. Confused, Katniss glanced up and saw a net of rope that was strung across the room, there to educate Tributes on climbing should they wish.

Nestled in the netting was a small figure, a salacious and cheeky smirk on her face. It was the girl from District Eleven. Rue. The one that was an incredibly similar age to Prim, her youthful body being incredibly reminiscent of the young girl back at home. She had a soft budding chest, with the beginnings of a pair of breasts bulging from her chest, each capped of with a delicious chocolatey nipple. Her pussy was slick and shaven, curving deliciously outwards and her arse was somewhat flat, but had a gentle bounce to it. However, what was most interesting about the girl was what she was gently easing in and out of her mouth, her lips wrapped tightly around the tip of an eight-inch-long silver dildo: Glimmer's dildo. Rue opened her eyes just enough to see that Katniss was watching before rolling onto her back, her bum pressing against the netting as she lowered the dildo between her young and shapely legs, keenly aware that she had an audience.

Nestling the dildo against her slit, Rue pierced herself on the rigid toy, plunging it easily inside her with a deft ability that had been nurtured through practice. Grasping the base of the dildo, she worked it in and out of herself a few times, before plucking it from herself. Instead of taking it with her as she clambered down, she tossed it to one side, the shaft landing in Katniss's hands still slick from the young girl's glossy quim. Clambering down from the netting, the young coloured girl disappeared, leaving Katniss with the slick dildo in her hand. She didn't know why, but every instinct in her body wanted to lift it to her lips and taste her juices. However, she fought instinct and set it to one side, deciding the it would best to focus on her own training, knowing full well that there was a wealth of things that she could improve upon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now it's important not to let the other Tributes get the measure of you. You want to entice, but not give everything that you have away. So, take it easy. There isn't anything that you will be able to learn in three days-time. Stick to survival and veer away from the sexual aspect."

Those words lingered in Katniss's mind as she fumbled around with a couple pieces of wood and some string, fastening them together to form a lure. It was pretty good. She managed to figure most of it out naturally from what her father and Gale had managed to teach her. The words lingered in her mind, spoken to her by Haymitch and constantly reiterated again and again by the man every morning. He didn't know how difficult it was. Katniss was hardly the most provocative of people, but it was had to spend an entire day in a room full of people, fucking, moaning, grunting and groaning. Every time she looked up, she was met with a new sight. People impaling themselves on dildos. The Careers displaying their sexual prowess. Or younger contestants overestimating their abilities and lodging something far too big inside themselves. And then there was Rue.

She was mischievous. Darting back and forth, always trying to get Katniss's attention. She had a way off sneaking around the complex that made the Peacekeepers panic, constantly thinking they had lost a Tribute, only to find that she had snuck into a small alcove to play with herself, always trying to catch Katniss's eye. It was quite exciting and quite funny. She always found her way where she shouldn't be. And it was a welcome sight to break apart the monotony of watching Glimmer lavish Cato's cock like a hungry slut. She and Cato took to each other a little quickly, the girl being somewhat infatuated with him, deepthroating him with ease and skill, their eyes always finding Katniss. She had a target on her back. She didn't have to entice anyone as most people were already fixed on they path when the Games started. Katniss was the prime target for good pussy and she knew it.

But that didn't stop it from getting on Katniss's nerves, primarily when Clove was involved. She made her intentions very clear and whenever Katniss glanced around, always found her eyes latched onto her. As she looked up from her snare, she found Clove in the same place she had been for half an hour: on her knees between the creamy white thighs of one of the mysterious slave girls. Her tongue was buried deep in the mysterious woman's pussy, her folds glossy and slick having been attended to for countless orgasms. Fingers were slapping in and out of her pussy, gently drilling into the mysterious hole, all the while her eyes were latched onto Katniss, undoubtedly imagining the slick folds in which she was buried to be the girl from Twelve. Watching for a moment, Katniss saw the girl pull her tongue out, her hands planting themselves on the mysterious girl's thighs and pushing them upwards to reveal her tight bum hole. Plunging forwards, Clove dipped into her tight entrance, lavishing and lapping at the girl's rear entrance, finally turning Katniss away, Clove grinning wildly before leaving the woman's pussy and ass alone, leaving the wall, but not before roughly slapping the girl's sloppy pussy.

Luckily training was over for the day only minutes later, meaning that Katniss could be free of the sexual situations and pleasure herself back in the comfort of privacy. That and she could stop being ogled by Clove. Going into the changing rooms, Katniss unfortunately had to wait a moment, the room being full of changing women. Taking her time, Katniss managed to get into her panties and bra. Reaching for her trousers, she felt her hand get wrenched behind herself, pushed up her back as she was forced against the locker, "Fuck…"

"Good to see you, sweet cheeks… Trouble was… I spent so much time today fantasising that I didn't get a chance for relief. Care to help me out?" Clove murmured in her ear, Katniss looking to the left and seeing the room empty. She felt Clove's other hand unclasped Katniss's bra, the garment falling to the ground before she grabbed her panties and worked them down around Katniss's knees, her fingers dipping down between her thighs and furiously rubbing Katniss's pussy. Unable to stop herself, Katniss gasped loudly, instinctively pushing her arse back into Clove's fingers, the toned girl grinning as Katniss's body reacted to her attack. Slipping further along her folds, Clove's fingers found Katniss's entrance, her pussy lips peeling apart with the slightest touch. Being in a room of people fucking and pleasuring themselves all day had left her a little horny and a little sensitive. So, she was unable to stop Clove's advances based purely upon the fact that she desperately needed relief, "That's right. Moan for me sweet cheeks… Moan for me… You fucking love it don't you?"

"Ah, fuck…" Katniss groaned as she flailed with her other hands, Clove grabbing both her wrists with her other hands, completely restraining Katniss as she slipped a couple fingers inside her clutching pussy, the girl's breath turning hollow, Katniss gasping and biting her lip to stop the moans. It was hardly a calculated and sensual attack, but it was incredibly pleasurable. The rougher and firmer grip she her with her pussy was incredibly. She felt Clove push her lithe body up against hers, nibbling at Katniss's neck as she pressed her small breasts against her back, using her thigh to drive her fingers deeper into Katniss's cunt. She was moving her hips back and forwards, pushing against Katniss as if she was fucking her, her own pussy slick and glossy between her legs.

Finally, Katniss mustered the strength, pushing her arse back and knocking Clove off balance. Staggering backwards, her fingers left Katniss's pussy, glistening with her juices. Turning around, Katniss expected her to back off, but was met with Clove lunging at her, pinning her wrists up above her head as Clove's lips pressed roughly against hers, begging for access to Katniss's mouth. Katniss could taste the juices of the sex slave of Clove's tongue as she roughly and passionately pressed her lips against hers, her tongue licking and lapping clumsily at her face, before sliding down her body. Doing her best to free herself of Clove's grip, Katniss found herself once again paralysed by pleasure, the young girl's eager and hungry lips latching onto her breasts, unceremoniously suckling on her nipple. Her teeth took the sensitive nub in between them, pinning it in place, biting softly down; enough to make Katniss breath sharply inwards. Moving across to the other nipple, Clove made sure to leave slick saliva marks across both her breasts, her nipple turning a dark red from the suction of her lips and the painful pleasure of her nibbling teeth.

Once again, Katniss pushed her away, freeing her hands and planting them firmly on Clove's chest, pushing the young girl away and inadvertently fondling her breasts. Clove offered her a sultry wink, pinning her own nipple in between her fingers before lunging at the girl. Using the rudimentary hand to hand skills, Katniss was able to stand her ground for a moment, before the athletic and nimble girl outmanoeuvred her and swept her legs away, knocking Katniss to the ground. Crashing against the floor, she found herself in between Clove's legs, her slick and shaven pussy lingering above her, the same sadistic and salacious grin on the thinner girl's face. Katniss's hands tried to push her away, but she was pinned between her lithe thighs, the girl's athletic frame being a guise for her surprising strength. Lifting her hands, she tried to push against the girl's thighs, but found the slow and steady sinking of her weight to be too much. Reaching her hands higher up, Katniss found them wrenched from her control, Clove grasping and forcing them to her breasts, moaning at Katniss's touch, even if it was short lived. Pinning her hands to one side, Clove dropped her hips, her pussy colliding with Katniss's unwilling and closed lips.

Moaning loudly, Clove gently began to move her pussy back and forth, dragging it across Katniss's face and smearing his lips, nose and chin in her juices, moaning as the submissive girl's nose dragged across her clit. Rubbing her pussy against her face, Clove smothered Katniss in her folds, waiting for the sumptuous moment, waiting for the moment when Katniss couldn't hold her breath and had to part her lips. It was coming. No matter how hard Katniss tried, she couldn't hold it off, her lips parting and Clove sinking further down, Katniss's tongue unwilling plunging deep into Clove's pussy, causing the girl to lean forwards, moaning loudly and erotically as she rode Katniss's face, pleasure cascading over her body. She let go of Katniss's hands, Katniss pushing at anything she could to try and free herself of Clove's undeniably delicious pussy. It was hardly the worst situation to be in, but it was demeaning and that was something Katniss couldn't stand for, not whilst her own pussy was brimming with the need for satisfaction, satisfaction that Clove so tauntingly offered before seizing it away.

Shifting herself back and forth, quicker and quicker, Clove slipped a hand down between her folds, rubbing her clit feverously, whilst the other hand massaged her breasts, pulling and plucking on her nipples her nipples. Dribbling a mouthful of spit onto her hand, she massaged her tits, lubing each one to a glossy shimmer as the layer of sweat coating her body gave her a sumptuous glow, a glow that even Katniss couldn't deny as gorgeous. She was hardly the most ugly girl and was quite beautiful in her own boyish sort of way. But she was freak. A sexual deviant hell bent on making Katniss her plaything. For all Katniss knew, if she partnered with Clove, she'd end up tied to a tree for her pleasure, used like a piece of meat for the entirety of the games, fucked and rutted against like an animal. That was what the other Careers wanted at least. Clove seemed far more dogmatic and possessive. As if Katniss was her toy, her present, her conquest, her obsession.

Her orgasm was building in her core. She had spent the day training her lips, working with pussy and cock. Whilst she was deft with her tongue, she was trying to show of her skills towards the young girl from Twelve. A part of her wanted Katniss to come around, but another part loved the thrill of the hunt. It was never any fun if they just rolled over. Moaning loudly, she increased the rate of grinding, pushing harder down on Katniss's face. Her hand left her breasts and leant backwards, sliding down between Katniss's wriggling thighs and running along her glistening slit. She collected her juices on her fingers and dipped them between her lips, savouring the taste of her pussy, lavishing it with her tongue. Moaning audibly, she felt her body seize up a little, her orgasm cascading over her and her body starting to shudder. Squealing rather loudly, she afforded herself a moment of weakness to enjoy the sensation, a moment which Katniss quickly used to her advantage.

Sliding her hands along her own stomach, Katniss readied three of her fingers. As Clove writhed through her orgasm, oblivious of Katniss's subservience, Katniss rested the three unlubricated fingers against Clove's unwitting arse. She could tell from a simple rub that Clove was unexperienced in the anal department, making her stealthy attack all the more cathartic. Plunging the fingers deep into Clove's arse, Katniss simultaneously, pushed upwards, knocking the girl onto her back with a quick push, Clove yelping angrily as her arse was unceremoniously penetrated. Katniss could have left it there and grabbed her clothes and fled, but she wasn't one to be outdone and used.

"You like licking pussy? Enjoy…" Katniss seethed, rolling onto Clove's face and sinking her pussy down onto her tongue, the thinner girl unable to put up against Katniss's weight advantage. Trying to swing a few punches, Clove found herself unable to free herself. Trying the same trick as Katniss, she only served to pleasure her more as her ass was far more receptive to the digits. And try as she might, she was unable to unlubricate her slick fingers. Conceding, despite it not being in her agenda to do so, Clove decided that this was one way to worm her way into conquering Katniss. Make the young girl writhe with pleasure so much so that she can't live without the sumptuous sensation of her skilled tongue. There was no question that Clove overestimated her abilities and was heavily deluded, but such was the nature of the Careers, their minds warped by the society they were in.

Her tongue slipped inside Katniss's pussy, taking her by surprise, a loud moan coming from her lips as her breath quickened. Darting back and forth, Clove attacked the most sensitive spots of her pussy, curling upwards and resting on her g-spot. The girl was experienced enough to be able to find it with ease, her tongue lapping at it before sliding as deep as she could inside Katniss's quim, her juices dribbling down and coating her freckled face. Breathing heavily, Katniss wiped her lips and mouth, smearing Clove's remaining juices along her arm. Her hands went instinctively towards her breasts, massaging and squeezing the handfuls and coating her breasts in Clove's saliva which lingered on her nipples. Running her fingers across the sensitive nubs, she groaned, gently starting to ride Clove's tongue, her body denouncing any agenda beyond simply wanting to cum. She didn't care how it happened, she just needed that relief and needed it now.

Thankfully, Clove was fully onboard with that end, three of her fingers working their way between Katniss's plump arse cheeks, the digits plunging deep into her rear end, Katniss leaning forwards and groaning, the duality of the two pleasures being almost unbearable. Her pussy had been quivering all day, begging for more than just a passing rub. She had tried to sneak in a couple fingers every now and again, but ultimately just left herself hungering and longing for more, begging and lusting after a proper orgasm. Everytime she was tempted to just go and impale herself on a dildo or one of the exotic sex machines, she was reminded of Haymitch's words, reminded of the advice. But now she could let loose, her pussy smother's Clove's eager face, the girl sneaking gulping breathes whenever she could as her face was pinned against Katniss's sweet and sumptuous pussy. It was just as delicious as Clove imagined and she fantasised about having Katniss restrained, her legs permanently spread so that she could feasts and fuck as she pleased. Oh, the toys she would use, the strap-ons… She would ruin the pretty little slut entirely.

Katniss didn't take long to be brought to her orgasm, her self-enforced denial only serving to amplify the pleasure she was receiving. Her pussy clenched and spasmed around Clove's tongue, her body shuddering and writhing as she slid her quim back and forth across Clove's face, the girl retracting her tongue and using Katniss's quivering body as a chance to escape. Staggering to her feet, she let Katniss roll to one side, her hand dipping down between her thighs and rubbing herself, riding her orgasm slowly down. Clove lunged once more at Katniss, her hand finding her throat and starting to choke the young girl, "You are mine. In the Games, you will be mine…"

Grunting for air, Katniss put up a show of defiance, Clove finally letting her go, sauntering away and leaving her with one last slap across her breasts. Breathing heavily, she panted and staggered to her feet. Fixing her panties in place, she turned around and started to dress herself once more, her heart racing, but her pussy satisfied.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! It was a lot of fun to write as I personally love some of the other Tributes. And whilst we won't see them properly till the Games, it was nice to give them a few little winks and nods before getting there.**

 **I want to remind folks that this is a fortnightly update, so expect the next update in two weeks. If it's not there. It will be the week after. However, if you need more to enjoy, go and have a look at my Tumblr. I take requests for short stories there and there is plenty more smutty fun of mine that can only be found there.**

 **For some reason this website hates links, so follow these simple steps to find my Tumblr. (fanfiction-writer101) dot tumblr dot com**

 **Obviously, don't write dot, but put a full stop. I genuinely hate how this site works sometimes!**

 **Next time we have Katniss preparing for her assessment with Haymitch as well as the assessment itself. And considering how Katniss won't be able to impress with her bow, just how will she get that eleven out of twelve score? The intrigue!**


End file.
